Le sort de rencontre
by Angedescieux
Summary: Dumby en a trop marre de l'ambiance pourrie qui règne à Poudlard. Il décide de prendre les choses en main et joue sa dernière carte: le Sort de Rencontre. Sans prévenir bien sûr les "heureux" bénéficiaires... Lemon/Slash HP/DM et autres à découvrir!
1. Chapter 1

Une idée bizarre qui m'est passée par la tête ! Pour ceux qui lisent Etrange Punition, j'ai enfin fini le chapitre suivant (désolée j'ai eu énormément de mal et le résultat est bof), je le tape et je me dépêche de le poster, enfin dans la limite du possible !

Bonne lecture !

**Le sort de recontre **

Résumé : Dumby pète un cable, il veut que l'amour soit partout à Poudlard (et dans le monde accessoirement) et décide de se transformer en Cupidon pour sauver l'avenir de l'humanité. Slash/Lemon HP/DM et autres à voir…

Chapitre 1 : Dirlo's Power

- Minerva, je n'en peux plus, il faut que cela cesse.

- Oh, je vous fais mal ? Excusez-moi Albus, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait ce genre de choses.

- Non, vous vous débrouillez à merveille. C'est un peu douloureux certes, mais je n'avais qu'à pas foncer à toute vitesse dans le Transporteur Intersidéral. Encore heureux qu'il ne se soit pas actionné.

[NDA : une petite pensée coquine pour ceux d'entre nous qui se sont mis à imaginer des choses pas très catholiques entre cette chère McGo et Dumby…

- En effet, j'aurais eu du mal à vous soigner si vous vous étiez retrouvé dans une autre galaxie.

- Bien sûr. Heureusement que vous passiez par là, je ne sais pas si j'aurais été capable de retrouver le chemin pour aller demander de l'aide à Pompom…

- Pas étonnant avec la bosse que vous avez. Pourquoi avez-vous foncé sur le Transporteur Intersidéral d'ailleurs ?

- Oh, c'est encore Fumseck. Nous faisions la course, il est très joueur avant sa combustion annuelle.

« C'est un peu paradoxale comme attitude… »

Pendant ce temps Dumby continuait son explication :

- …un brusque virage, et j'ai perdu. C'était assez sournois de sa part d'ailleurs… Je me demande si Fumseck ne serait pas allé à Serpentard s'il avait été humain…

McGonagall jeta un regard incrédule à Dumbledore, qui affichait un air de réflexion profonde très sérieuse. Peut-être qu'elle devrait l'envoyer chez Pomfresh, ce serait plus prudent…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je disais qu'il fallait absolument faire quelque chose.

- A propos de votre bosse ? C'est vrai que c'est peu gracieux, mais ce n'est pas vraiment une urgence, il y a la réunion du corps enseignant pour le retour des vacances de la Toussaint.

- Ma bosse ? Un joli pansement suffira, je crois qu'il m'en reste avec quelques uns avec le calamar géant dessus…Je regarderai plus tard. Non, je voulais parler de la situation actuelle.

McGo avait encore du mal à digérer le coup du pansement super fashion de Dumby mais retrouva bientôt ses esprits :

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Du climat très orageux qui règne à Poudlard. C'est insupportable. Un jour tout cela va se terminer en bain de sang. Trop de haine, trop d'équivoques et de disputes.

- Je suis d'accord, mais que comptez-vous faire ? On ne peut pas forcer les gens à affronter leurs problèmes tous à la fois.

- Ce serait une idée…

- Comment ?

- Le sort de rencontre, avec quelques aménagements de mon cru.

- …c'est un peu contraire à la liberté individuelle, non ?

- Minerva, nous sommes en guerre. Et à situation désespérée, mesure désespérée. Voyons, ne soyez pas aussi sceptique, je ne vois pas d'autre solution pour débloquer les choses.

- Ils ne vont pas aimer. Pas du tout.

- Je sais, mais peut-être me remercieront-ils à la fin, qui sait… ?

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- J'ai la ferme conviction que derrière l'atmosphère tendue, il y a quelque de beaucoup plus profond qui ne demande qu'à être mis à jour.

- J'espère que vous avez raison Albus, sinon tout cela ne fera que rapprocher le bain de sang.

- Il faut avoir confiance en l'amour Minerva.

- Vous croyez qu'il s'agit d'amour ?

- J'en suis convaincu.

- Bon, s'il n'y a pas d'autre solution…

- Oui, je vais mettre tout cela à exécution. Avec un peu de chance, tout sera réglé avant Noël !

Et c'est sur cette joyeuse note que Dumby retourna en direction de son bureau à la recherche de sa collection de pansements version calamar géant pour orner la magnifique bosse qui déformait son front.

Voilà, un chapitre un peu court, mais j'avais juste envie de mettre par écrit cette idée soudaine, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce chapitre est sûrement le seul qui portera ainsi en dérision les décisions de ce cher directeur, et les suivants seront plus sérieux, même s'il y aura sans doute de l'humour, ou du moins des tentatives, de ma part !

Bien à vous,

Angedescieux


	2. Chapter 2

Bien le bonjour ! Je suis bien contente que cette petite histoire que ça vous plaise, en tous cas pour ma part, plus j'avance et plus je m'amuse !

Tous les chapitres contiendront un certain humour mais pas aussi délirant que le premier chapitre, faut un peu de sérieux tout de même !

Donc voici le deuxième chapitre. Comme l'indique le chapitre, je pose les bases de l'histoire donc le plus intéressant vient dans les chapitres suivants et surtout celui d'après !

Bonne lecture,

Angedescieux

Chapitre 2 : Mise en bouche

- Albus, vraiment, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée.

- Allons Minerva, je vous ai déjà vu plus courageuse ! Donnez-moi votre main, vous savez bien qu'il faut être deux pour lancer le sort de rencontre. Deux personnes qui soient en bons termes.

- Franchement Albus, je crains les conséquences. Surtout que les relations humaines sont complexes. Et certaines personnes ici détestent pleinement plusieurs personnes à la fois.

- Je le sais bien, vous verrez bien les petits aménagements que j'ai prévu. Le sort de rencontre est capable de détecter quelque chose en dessous de la haine. Il me semble par exemple complètement insensé de lancer ce sort à Harry et Severus. Je sais que rien de bon ne peut sortir entre eux. Je fais confiance à la magie pour réunir ceux qui doivent l'être…

- C'est tout de même dangereux Albus, nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela peut durer. Et puis les élèves ont cours, comment ferez-vous pour concilier cela au temps du sort de rencontre ?

- Il faudrait créer un espace temps spécial…

- Albus…-

- Je sais, c'est dangereux. Eh bien tant pis, il faut bien prendre des risques pour résoudre cette situation, cela ne peut plus durer.

- Je crains le pire.

- Allons, allons Minerva, ayez un peu confiance sinon ça ne marchera pas.

- Ils ne souffriront pas, vous êtes sûr ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai tout prévu. Aller, donnez-moi votre main, cela risque d'être intéressant et amusant !

« Amusant ?! »

- Vous ne voulez pas leur laisser une chance au moins ?

- Je doute que cela serve à quelque chose, surtout que je ne compte pas les mettre au courant. Si vous y tenez, je le ferais mais je ne pense pas qu'ils cessent brusquement de se détester sans raison.

- Je sais…

- Le sort s'appliquera à la prochaine dispute.

- Bien…

- Allons, donnez-moi votre main Minerva. Parfait ! C'est parti ! Vous connaissez la formule ?

- Oui oui.

- Allons-y alors. A trois. Un, deux, trois !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Le jour se leva sur Poudlard, froid et gris. Novembre était un mois assez maussade pour les élèves, entre la fin de l'automne et l'attente des premières chutes de neige. Pour l'instant, le ciel demeurait imperturbablement vide et sombre. Pas un nuage blanc et duveteux, juste de longues traînées grises et informes.

- Je déteste le mois de novembre.- grogna Ron sous son écharpe.- Je déteste devoir mettre trois couches de fringues pour aller prendre le petit déj. Au moins au Terrier il fait chaud, c'est douillet. Et il n'y a pas de courants d'air glacial.

- Allons Ronald, tant que tu peux manger le reste importe peu !- se moqua Hermione en resserrant sa cape autour d'elle, maussade.

- Arrête de m'appeler Ronald, tu sais que je déteste ça.

- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas encore digéré d'avoir à rerédiger son devoir de potions après que tu aies renversé de l'encre indélébile dessus.- fit remarquer Harry, un peu blasé de leurs disputes.

- Surtout jusqu'à deux heures du mat' !

- C'était un accident ! T'en fais trop aussi, tu veux toujours que tout soit parfait. Et c'est encore pire pour les potions.- bougonna Ron.- Et je me suis déjà excusé, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de plus ?

Ils poussèrent les portes de la Grande Salle, et immédiatement une armée d'odeurs alléchantes et matinales les assaillit. Ron oublia aussitôt leur différent et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le rouquin scanner la table à la recherche d'œufs brouillés.

Harry posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule d'Hermione :

- Aller, tu sais bien comment il est. Essayons de rendre cette journée moins pourrie qu'elle ne s'annonce l'être.

Hermione esquissa un sourire moqueur :

- Serait-ce en partie à cause d'un certain double cours de potions en première heure et en plus avec ces chers Serpentards ?

Harry fit une moue dramatique :

- Hélas, oui !

Ils mangèrent en silence, encore un peu enveloppés par les brumes du sommeil. Dix minutes plus tard, ils se dirigèrent, fort peu enthousiastes, en direction des cachots. Plusieurs Gryffondors attendaient déjà devant la porte, aussi joyeux qu'eux.

Harry tenta de se convaincre que Merlin finirait par avoir pitié de lui et que ce début de journée très peu supportable serait certainement compensé par des évènements joyeux. Il ne fallait pas s'engluer dans ce marécage de désespoir et d'amertume qu'était le cours de potions en compagnie de Rogue.

Malheureusement, les Serpentards ne l'aidaient pas dans son auto persuasion. Il en avait marre de leur sourire railleur et supérieur. Ils puaient la mort et le snobisme. Rien qu'un jour, il aurait aimé avoir la force psychologique pour en faire abstraction. Mais il n'avait jamais possédé une telle retenue et ce ne serait pas aujourd'hui qu'elle sortirait de nulle part.

- Alors Potty, on est tombé de son lit ? Ou alors on a fait de vilains cauchemars ?- fit la voix éternellement traînante et moqueuse de Malfoy.

Ah oui, une autre raison pour laquelle il était incapable d'ignorer les Serpentards : les attaques, les piques incessantes de leur prince, le détestable et arrogant Drago Malfoy.

Avant même qu'il ne songe à riposter, il sentit la main de sa meilleure amie sur son bras, lui annonçant un danger. Bien lui en prit, Rogue arriva quelques secondes plus tard, aussi sombre que d'habitude.

Peut-être la journée ne serait-elle pas si mauvaise en fin de compte, puisque cette fois Rogue n'aurait pas la satisfaction de retirer des points à Gryffondor. Rien que cela lui arracha un sourire content qui déstabilisa une seconde Malfoy.

Rogue passa entre eux sans un regard. Lorsque l'héritier des Serpentards apparut à nouveau à ses yeux, il avait retrouvé son masque de mépris impassible.

La craie crissa alors que Serpentards et Gryffondors prenaient place dans un silence pesant. Rogue semblait encore plus de mauvaise humeur que d'habitude, comme s'il était vexé de ne pas avoir pu retirer des points à ses élèves haïs pour commencer la journée.

Harry s'assit comme s'il avait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Au moins avait-il la maigre consolation de voir ses amis dans le même état que lui, même si Hermione avait déjà pris cet air studieux qui l'accompagnait dès qu'il s'agissait d'étudier ou d'aller en cours.

Ron quant à lui était si blasé qu'il faisait à peine attention à ce qu'il faisait, comme si la fatigue et la mauvaise humeur avaient pu l'immuniser contre la peur que lui inspirait habituellement Rogue.

A peine avaient-ils sorti leurs affaires que Rogue leur fit enfin face avec qui semblait être un infime sourire, mais son expression relevait plus du sadisme qu'autre chose.

- Notre cher directeur m'a fait part aujourd'hui encore une fois comme s'il ne le faisait pas assez souvent, ajouta t-il à voix basse pour lui-même de son désir de rapprocher les maisons. Pour ma part, je juge utile que vous changiez de partenaire de potions tous les quinze jours, pour détecter ceux d'entre vous qui ne méritent pas leur place dans ma classe et qui se reposent sur ceux qui ont des facilités pour avoir des notes acceptables.

Des murmures fusèrent à peine. Rogue fit un léger mouvement de baguette et des paires apparurent d'elles-mêmes sur le tableau :

Hermione Granger/ Théodore Nott

Ronald Weasley/ Pansy Parkinson

Harry Potter / Drago Malfoy

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Voilà un tout petit chapitre je vous l'accorde. Rendez-vous pour des moments croustillants dans le prochain chapitre !

Bien à vous,

Angedescieux

PS : Et même si je ne demande pas de reviews, sachez que j'aime tout de même beaucoup ! Merci de me lire !


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, bien le bonjour à tous ! Merci pour vous reviews !Voilà le 3eme chapitre qui va enfin vous donner une petite idée de combien je vais m'amuser avec cette fic ! Noooooooon pas du tout sadique moi !lol

Bonne lecture à tous !

Angedescieux

Chapitre 3 : Le déclenchement de tout

Harry fixa, incrédule, le tableau où son nom était associé à Drago Malfoy. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas l'avoir fait exprès. Et c'était provoquer le diable, fatalement. Rogue était décidément complètement fêlé.

En plus, Malfoy avait la malheureuse habitude de s'asseoir au premier rang, tout proche de son prof adoré. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il allait devoir non seulement travailler avec Malfoy sans le tuer sur le champ, mais en plus il devrait le faire sous l'œil vigilant et sadique de Rogue qui ne perdrait pas une occasion de lui retirer des points pour la moindre insulte, chose inévitable quand il était question de supporter un être aussi insupportablement hautain que l'était Malfoy.

Les bruits de chaises raclant le sol le tirèrent de sa stupeur. Il leva les yeux vers la silhouette blonde qui restait imperturbablement droite et immobile au premier rang. L'héritier Malfoy n'avait en effet pas l'intention de lever son royal derrière pour venir s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Harry grogna en ramassant pêle-mêle ses affaires. Il fallait absolument qu'il ne réponde pas aux provocations permanentes de Malfoy.

Le trajet jusqu'au premier rang lui parut un véritable chemin de croix, un passage direct vers l'enfer qu'était une coopération forcée avec le plus détestable des Serpentards. Au moins ne serait-il pas le seul à souffrir : tous les élèves, Serpentards comme Gryffondors, ne semblaient pas particulièrement enchantés de ce changement de partenaire.

Il rejoignit Malfoy avait un véritable sentiment de répulsion. Droit comme un « i », le Serpentard ne lui accorda même pas un regard. Harry ne sut pas s'il aurait préféré sentir les prunelles glacées de mépris sur lui ou pas. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'est qu'il aurait souhaité être n'importe où plutôt qu'ici, à côté de son ennemi de toujours.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'aucun des deux ne faisait un geste, Harry entendit distinctement les autres s'activer autour d'eux. Et bien sûr, leur inertie n'avait pas échappé au regard perçant du professeur de potions :

- Mr Potter, vous faut-il une invitation par écrit pour venir chercher les ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de la potion ?- demanda t-il de sa voix grinçante et sarcastique.

Evidemment, cette chauve-souris graisseuse ne faisait aucun commentaire à Malfoy. Ça aurait été trop beau, inédit, exceptionnel, incroyable, à marquer d'une croix blanche sur le calendrier.

Lorsqu'il se leva en rechignant, en direction du bureau de Rogue où s'amoncelaient des choses toutes plus répugnantes les unes que les autres, il était certain qu'on pouvait voir de la fumée lui sortir par les oreilles.

Ce sale Serpentard était vraiment insupportable. Et Rogue était vraiment débile, ou alors sadique, au point de réunir les conditions idéales pour qu'ils s'entretuent. C'était totalement inconsidéré de jouer avec le feu, surtout qu'il savait parfaitement à quel point il était explosif de les forcer à être à côté l'un de l'autre pendant plus que quelques minutes.

Harry s'empressa de prendre ce dont ils auraient besoin pour cette maudite potion, en faisant bien attention de ne rien oublier. Ça aurait été donner une trop belle occasion à Malfoy de lui rabâcher les oreilles avec son « incapacité et son crétinisme congénital » en matière de potions, selon l'expression de Rogue.

C'est donc les bras encombrés et le visage impassible qu'il revint vers sa super nouvelle place et son super nouveau coéquipier. Il déposa le tout avec une profonde indifférence et en ignorant Malfoy aussi royalement que celui-ci le faisait.

Il ouvrit son livre de potions et chercha distraitement la page. Il n'avait absolument pas envie d'adresser la parole à Malfoy. S'ils pouvaient se partager les tâches sans avoir à échanger un mot, ce serait parfait. Mais Malfoy ne sembla pas l'entendre de cette oreille :

- Potter, on doit travailler, pas rêvasser en potassant un livre.- qu'il dit de sa voix éternellement traînante.

Harry grinça des dents :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, toi qui est si doué en potions ?

Ça aurait pu être un compliment sans ce ton dégoulinant de sarcasme et d'ironie. Drago jeta un regard noir et inspecta son propre livre avant d'ordonner au Gryffondor de piler les yeux de dragon en une infime poudre. Celui-ci montra clairement qu'il n'aimait pas le ton sur lequel il lui parlait mais s'exécuta tout de même, de mauvaise grâce et de mauvaise humeur.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Rogue regardait sa classe avec une satisfaction sadique. Dix minutes déjà et personne n'était mort. Il percevait bien entendu des murmures furieux, surtout en provenance de la table de son filleul. Et il attendait avec impatience que Potter perde son sang-froid afin de lui enlever des points pour « refus de coopération avec un élève d'une autre maison ».

Il lui suffisait de détailler le visage si transparent du Gryffondor pour voir qu'il serait bientôt à point. Les autres semblaient se maîtriser relativement bien, heureusement tous ne partaient pas au quart de tour comme Potter, sinon la moitié de la classe serait déjà à l'infirmerie.

Rogue se leva pour faire son petit tour, qui donnait des sueurs froides à des élèves faibles comme Londubat. Visage impassible, démarche impériale, vêtu de noir de pied en cap, de quoi faire trembler de peur les plus faciles à impressionner. Il adorait cette représentation ténébreuse qui le faisait craindre par les élèves qui ne le connaissaient même pas encore.

Alors qu'il vérifiait les potions du fond de la classe, avec celle toujours exaspérement parfaite de la Miss-je-sais-tout, quand les murmures furieux se changèrent en éclats de voix peu discrets.

Avec un sourire satisfait à peine dissimulé, il s'apprêta à aller réprimander le vilain Gryffondor qui ne pouvait qu'être à l'origine de ce bruit, corrompant le si sage et appliqué Serpentard.

Mais à peine se mit-il à avancer de son pas mesuré et menaçant dans l'allée, savourant déjà la phrase cassante qui rabattrait le caquet de Potter en le faisant clairement enrager, qu'il se produisit quelque chose de totalement invraisemblable :

PLOP !

PLOP !

Rogue cligna des yeux et regarda les places vides d'où venaient de disparaître Drago et Potter.

- Mais…on ne peut pas transplaner dans Poudlard !- s'exclama une voix stupéfaite qu'il connaissait bien.

Exaspéré, parce qu'il venait de penser exactement la même chose, il grimaça en lançant un regard furieux à Hermione qui ne le remarqua même pas, bien trop stupéfaite par la disparition inopinée du Survivant.

La classe explosa en bruyants commentaires, saisissant encore plus l'incongru de la situation suite à la remarque de la Gryffondore.

- Silence !- cria Rogue, irrité.- Sortez tous, le cours est terminé.

Les élèves ne se firent pas prier, bien trop heureux d'avoir l'opportunité de commenter librement la nouvelle trouvaille des éternels ennemis.

A peine furent-ils tous sortis qu'il entendit déjà l'enthousiasme de ces stupides Gryffondors.

- Tu te rends compte ?! Harry a transplané avec Malfoy hors des cachots ! Il va lui foutre une de ces raclées !

Rogue soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

- Seamus, je te répète que c'est impossible !- s'exclama véhément Granger.

- Mais c'est Harry ! On ne sait jamais de quoi il est capable !

- Bordel, Seamus, c'est un ado de 17 ans, pas Dumbledore !

Tiens, Weasley s'y mettait aussi… Il devait aller voir Dumby. Deux élèves qui disparaissent sans prévenir, ça allait faire le tour du château à la vitesse du son. Rogue soupira de mécontentement. Potter avait un don particulier pour mettre cette école sans dessus-dessous. C'était bien le seul talent qu'il pouvait incontestablement lui accorder. Et même en disparaissant il allait certainement lui taper sur les nerfs.

Le professeur de potions ferma d'un coup sec la porte des cachots et se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. Qu'est-ce que Potter avait encore inventé ?! Ca ne pouvait être que lui le coupable. Drago avait son éducation et son côté Serpentard pour se maîtriser en toute situation. Potter n'était qu'un écervelé incontrôlable et bien trop impulsif.

Il entendit tout à coup des bruits de pas précipités derrière lui. Il discerna clairement un « Ron, arrête d'être trouillard, je veux savoir où est Harry ! ». Encore ces stupides Gryffondores. Il ne se retourna pas et avança comme s'il n'avait pas perçu la présence de ces élèves aussi discrets que des hippogriffes.

Rogue arriva devant le bureau de Dumbledore et murmura :

- Violettes assaisonnées.

« Vraiment n'importe quoi… »

La gargouille pivota et il s'engagea immédiatement dans l'escalier en colimaçon, sans laisser aux Gryffondors la chance de le suivre.

Il frappa et la voix joyeuse de Dumbledore répondit :

- Entrez, entrez…

- Albus.

- Vous ne devriez pas être en cours Severus ?

« Quoi ?! C'est moi qui donne les cours, je ne suis plus votre élève ! »

- Mon cours a été perturbé.- grinça Rogue.

- Vraiment ?

Il détestait ce ton malicieux qui lui faisait ressentir que Dumbledore en savait bien plus.

- Oui, Monsieur Malfoy et Potter ont disparu.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent mais Rogue était définitivement hermétique à toute manifestation émotionnelle.

- Disparu ? Mais ça ressemble fortement à de la magie tout ça… !

- Albus, cessez de vous payer ma citrouille. Vous savez quelque chose ?

Avant que le vieil homme ait pu répondre, des coups précipités furent frappés à la porte. Rogue grimaça, ces gens étaient tellement sans gêne !

- Entrez, entrez !- s'exclama joyeusement Bubus.

- Quoi ?!

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement et Rogue eut la désagréable certitude en voyant qui entrait, qu'ils auraient certainement fait irruption sans en avoir la permission si Albus leur avait refusé l'accès à son bureau.

- Professeur, nous voulons savoir où est Harry !- exigea Hermione, légèrement paniquée.- On ne peut pas disparaître comme ça ici, je l'ai lu, j'en suis sûre !

- Miss Granger, au cas où vous n'auriez pas encore percuté, nous avions une conversation privée. Et cessez vos cris de gamine effarouchée, nous, les adultes bien pensants et responsables, allons trouver une solution. Ce ne sont pas vos magnifiques lectures qui vont nous aider.- cingla le professeur de potions en fusillant du regard la Gryffondore qui cette fois ne se gêna pas pour lui rendre un regard similaire.

- Responsable, vous ? Jusqu'ici je me suis toujours dit que vous méritiez au moins le respect dû à un professeur mais cette fois vous avez dépassé les bornes ! C'est de votre faute s'ils ont disparu, Harry et Malfoy vont s'entretuer et vous serez le seul coupable !

- Taisez-vous, insolente ! Je me demande ce qui me retient de vous retirer des points !- répliqua férocement Rogue.

- Allons, allons, Severus. Miss Granger est inquiète ! Je suis certain que sinon elle ne se permettrait JAMAIS un tel débordement…- s'interposa Dumbledore d'une voix amusée.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard venimeux :

- Cette fois, vous êtes allé trop loin, c'est indigne d'un professeur de Poudlard !

- Qui êtes-vous pour juger de cela ?!

- La seule personne sensée de nous deux qui sache qu'Harry et Malfoy n'auraient pas disparu si vous n'aviez pas eu cette attitude de gamin inconscient et provocateur en les mettant ensemble en cours de potions !

- Je vous ai dit de vous taire, ne parlez pas de ce que vous ne savez pas !

- C'est vous qui ne comprenez rien ! Ils se détestent, c'est trop compliqué pour vous ? Et maintenant ils vont s'entretuer Merlin seul sait où !

Dumbledore regardait la dispute avec un amusement croissant, se demandant quand le sort de rencontre allait se déclencher à nouveau. Quant à Ron, il regardait, pétrifié, la si sage et conventionnelle Hermione se fritter avec son professeur honni. Elle avait complètement pété les plombs pour en arriver à une telle extrémité !

- Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondore pour votre insolence !

- Ah oui, et pourquoi pas cent tant que vous y êtes ! Vous êtes ridicule ! Pitoyable ! Je me fiche complètement de vos points à la con ! C'est votre seul moyen de vous défendre ? C'est vraiment d'un minable !

Rogue lança un regard outré à Dumbledore : le vieux était là, il écoutait tranquillement cette gamine insupportable l'insulter sans aucune retenue ! C'était vraiment n'importe quoi cette école.

- Granger, je vous conseille de cesser immédiatement votre petit cirque ou je vous colle en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année, que vous soyez préfète en chef ou pas !

- Ouuuuh, on passe aux retenues ! Olala, la tension monte d'un cran, j'ai peur ! Vous êtes lamentable !- affirma la Gryffondore avec dédain, dans un état de fureur peu commun.

- TAISEZ-VOUS !

Plop !

Plop !

Dumbledore sourit, ah ils en avaient mis du temps !

- Euh…professeur ?

- Plus tard Mr Weasley, j'ai du travail pour l'instant.

- Mais…Hermione et Rogue !

- Ah oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est sous contrôle.

Ron regarda son directeur, éberlué, définitivement convaincu que le vieil homme ne tournait pas rond. Il sortit du bureau avec la ferme conviction qu'il était en train de rêver et que quelqu'un de particulièrement vicieux avait dû verser quelque chose dans son verre de jus de citrouille la veille, pour qu'il en arrive à faire un cauchemar aussi réaliste et horrible.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je t'avais dit de t'occuper de lui ! Je ne peux rien faire, je suis cherché partout, je ne peux pas faire un pas dehors ! Tu devais le protéger Remus !

Le loup garou se pinça l'arrête du nez pour garder son calme, chose qui était un très un très mauvais signe quand on connaissait le calme légendaire de Remus Lupin.

- Ecoute Sirius, je ne vais plus répéter après cette fois : je n'étais pas présent, je donnais un cours ! Et il s'agit d'un phénomène bizarre, il a disparu comme s'il transplanait, ce qui est impossible dans Poudlard. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne peux pas prévoir ce que je ne conçois pas !

- Tu m'énerves à être aussi rationnel ! Bordel, Harry a disparu ! James doit se remuer dans sa tombe.

- Ne viens pas mêler James à ça. On va trouver une solution.

- S'il y a une solution ! Je te préviens Rem', si on ne le retrouve pas, je ne te le pardonnerai jamais !

Ce fut la goutte de trop pour le si calme et si pacifique Remus Lupin.

- Bordel Sirius, il faut te le dire en quelle langue ! Tu es bouché ou quoi ?! Je ne pouvais rien y faire !

- Je te l'avais confié !

- Je ne vais pas coller Harry 24h sur 24 ! Laisse-le vivre ce pauvre gamin !

- Quoi ? Tu insinues que je le couve ?!

- Oui !

- Oh, c'est bas ça, Lupin. J'ai été privé de sa présence pendant plus de dix ans !

- Je sais ! Ce n'est pas une raison pour me refoutre ta culpabilité dessus !

- Quoi ?!

Plop !

Plop !

Et voilà ce nouveau chapitre qui a mis longtemps à arriver ! Je l'aime bien ce chapitre, j'adore quand Hermione se fritte avec Rogue !

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !

Merci pour vos reviews d'ailleurs !

Bisous

Angedescieux


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Trois fois deux

Bien le bonjour ! Merci pour vos reviews !

Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'étais en pleine période de concours blanc (c'est fini demain !!ouaiiiiiiiiisss !) mais maintenant, ça va j'aurais plus le temps !

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 4 : Trois fois deux **

- Tout a parfaitement fonctionné Minerva !- s'exclama Dumby extatiquement content de lui.

Mais la vieille femme semblait bouder :

- Albus, je reste persuadée que c'est mal.

- Allons, allons, vous êtes trop puriste Minerva ! Un peu de folie ! Faut se dévergonder un peu !

- Albus !

- Je suis très sérieux Minerva. Et pour nos petites victimes, vous allez voir comme ça va être drôle !

- Ce sont VOS victimes, Albus, ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires farfelues. Severus va vous tuer quand il sortira de là-bas, vous pouvez en être certain !

- C'est théoriquement impossible. Il ne sortira de là-bas que si le sort de rencontre devient efficace et lui ouvre les yeux. Donc, il aura bien mieux à faire en sortant, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire….

- Je ne veux même pas imaginer, c'est indécent, pauvre jeune fille…

- Le sort de rencontre ne se trompe pas. Et selon moi, son choix est tout à fait intéressant, Severus a vraiment besoin de quelqu'un qui lui tienne tête. Je crois qu'il ne pouvait pas mieux tomber. Vous l'auriez vue tout à l'heure !!

- Il va vraiment vous en vouloir…

- Nous verrons, Minerva. Même s'il ne voudra jamais l'avouer, il me sera reconnaissant d'avoir permis cela. Il a besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à ses potions.

- Ça, c'est sûr.

- Vous m'accompagnez ?

- Déjà ?

- Mais oui, il faut faire vite ! Il faut leur expliquer où ils ont atterri, le pourquoi du comment, sans trop en révéler bien sûr, ce serait trop simple. Quoique, ce serait drôle de leur dire. Je suis certain que la plupart sauront ce qu'est le sort de rencontre. Ils sauront et je ne doute pas que ça les horrifiera/

- Comment voulez-vous que ça marche ?!

- Ils seront obligés de se raisonner et de chercher ce que le sort de rencontre a perçu en eux. Et ils ne pourront pas feindre, le sort de rencontre ne sera pas dupe. Alala, je suis génial, incroyablement intelligent, une lumière, un génie ! Mouahahaha !

- Hum hum.

- Alors, nous y allons ?

Minerva McGonagall soupira et prit le bras que lui tendait Dumbledore. Ça n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon, ces pauvres victimes de l'instinct infaillible du directeur de Poudlard allaient certainement ne pas du tout accepter d'être pris pour des marionnettes, un amusement de ce vieil homme.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Harry regarda encore une fois les ténèbres environnantes sans comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il était en train de s'engueuler avec Malfoy en potions et l'instant d'après, le néant, ce néant.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et cela ne pouvait être qu'un nouveau piège de Voldy. Il n'y avait que lui pour imaginer un truc pareil. Aux aguets, il attendait une attaque, une lumière verte, un sort, n'importe quoi.

Mais un bon bout de temps s'était déjà écoulé sans que rien ne se passe. Ça commençait à le blaser. C'était la nouvelle technique de Voldy, le mettre dans un trou noir et attendre qu'il craque d'ennui ? C'était vraiment nul.

Nan, en fait c'était assez ingénieux et bien le connaître car il préférait mille fois l'action que d'être forcé à l'inaction. Crever d'ennui, c'était vraiment pas glorieux comme fin. Pas qu'il veuille d'une gloire quelconque, mais ça promettait d'être long.

Il entendit tout à coup des pas feutrés pas très loin de lui. Eh bien, peut-être mourrait-il plus tôt que prévu en fait ! Chouette ! Enfin…

Harry chercha à tâtons sa baguette mais se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il ne l'avait plus. Il ne se souvenait pourtant pas l'avoir sorti de sa poche à aucun moment. Il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu et n'avait absolument rien vu venir. A quoi lui avaient donc servi ces interminables entraînements ? Visiblement à rien, il était toujours aussi irrémédiablement naïf et imprudent.

Enervé contre lui-même, il sonda les ténèbres à la recherche de son adversaire bien trop avantagé. Et puis, sans prévenir et sans rien avoir vu venir, un visage diaphane bien trop connu se matérialisa à côté de lui.

- Malfoy ?!

- Potter ?!

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent en chien de faïence pendant un instant, stupéfaits de la présence incongrue de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?- demanda coléreusement Harry.- Un petit piège de mangemort ?

- Calme ta joie Potter, je ne suis pas mangemort.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis !

- Tu es exaspérant. Et si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui a fait quelque chose pour pouvoir me tuer à l'abri des regards.

- Tu es vraiment égocentrique. J'aimerais bien, vois-tu, mais figures-toi que j'ai bien mieux à faire, genre échapper à un psychopathe mégalo qui veut se débarrasser de moi.

Drago haussa les épaules :

- Chacun sa merde.

Harry resta bouche bée face à ce langage vulgaire fort inapproprié dans la bouche du blond tiré à quatre épingles.

- Ferme la bouche Potter, tu vas gober des mouches.- cingla narquoisement le Malfoy fort peu distingué de son langage.

Harry ferma les yeux (et la bouche) et se massa les tempes.

- Bon ok, tu n'as rien fait ?

- Non.

- Pas fait exploser le chaudron ?

- Eh, c'est toi le nul en potions ici !- s'offusqua le Serpentard.

- Pas de sort ?- demanda Harry en ignorant royalement sa pique.

- Non plus.

- Pffff… c'est quoi encore cette histoire !- se plaignit Harry en se massant encore plus vigoureusement le front.

- Je te préviens Potter, t'as pas intérêt à me refiler ta putain de poisse ! Garde tes ennuis pour toi, j'en ai déjà suffisamment comme ça !

- Ah bon ? Petit Malfoy a des problèmes ? Ça doit vraiment être terrifiant.- se moqua Harry en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas la cible de psychopathe attitré que c'est moins grave. Quoique, il pourrait lui aussi bien vouloir me tuer…- ajouta le blond en parlant pour lui-même.

Harry fronça les sourcils :

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Ton papounet est son meilleur pote ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait envie de te zigouiller.

- T'occupes Potter, y a plus urgent, faut se tirer de ce trou.

- Je trouve que tu relâches sérieusement ton langage, ça me déçoit beaucoup.- fit très sérieusement Harry en souriant moqueusement.

- Quoi ? On s'en fou Potter ! Bordel on sait pas où on est et il faut qu'on se casse d'ici, ok ?!

- De pire en pire. On dirait un charretier. Si Papa Malfoy t'entendait… Décevant, décevant…- reprit Harry en secouant la tête de droite à gauche d'un air navré.

Drago le regarda, stupéfait :

- Potter, t'es sensé paniquer, là !

- Comme toi ?

- Quoi ? Je ne panique pas du tout !

- Mais bien sûr. Monsieur perd son sang froid et jure à tout va mais il a la cool attitude.

- T'es sûr que tu ne t'es pas cogné quelque part ?

- Mais non, tout va très bien. Je suis infiniment mieux ici qu'en potions. Bon, c'est vrai que t'es à, mais au moins Rogue et sa sale face de chauve-souris puante, graisseuse et insupportable sont restés à Poudlard.

Plop !

- Oh non !- s'écria Harry en voyant son professeur se matérialiser un peu plus loin.

- Tiens, c'est marrant ça ! Ca fait apparaître ce qu'on ne veut pas ?- fit Drago, très amusé.- Alors voyons. Je veux absolument que Potter reste ici.

Un ange passa.

- Bouh c'est nul. Tu ne veux pas essayer toi ?- demanda Drago, très déçu.

- Ta gueule. Au moins il va nous aider à sortir d'ici. Ramène tes fesses.

- Parrain !!- s'élança Drago en sautillant tel un chevreau dans une prairie verdoyante.

Et sous les yeux horrifiés d'Harry face à un tel spectacle, il fonça dans quelque chose d'invisible.

- Aoutch !

- Hinhinhin ! Ca t'apprendra à avoir l'air aussi con. Et d'avoir un parrain aussi imbuvable.

- T'es vraiment méchant Potter !

- Mais oui, mais oui… Bon, alors voyons ça.

Il avança à tâtons et bloqua lui aussi sur ce qui semblait être une paroi invisible. Et de l'autre côté il y avait Rogue qui regardait pragmatiquement dans tous les sens, semblant très en colère.

Plop !

- Hermione !

La Gryffondore venait d'apparaître non loin du professeur de potions. Ils s'aperçurent et immédiatement, commencèrent à s'engueuler sans qu'Harry ne parvienne à entendre un traître mot de ce qui se disait de l'autre côté de vilain mur invisible.

- Heureusement qu'on n'entend pas ce qu'ils disent, ça a l'air de barder pour Severus.- fit remarquer Drago qui s'était relevé en se massant le front, où une jolie bosse commençait à se dessiner.

- Ouais, Hermione a de la puissance vocale quand elle veut.- ricana Harry en regardant son amie menacer son professeur d'un doigt vengeur.

…

- Si on peut les voir, eux aussi non ?- demanda Harry à voix haute, alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, regardant le couple se disputer vocalement.

- Peut-être… Mais on ne peut pas attirer leur attention, va falloir attendre qu'ils arrêtent leurs chamailleries.- répondit très sérieusement Drago, debout à côté d'Harry, les bras croisés.

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil étrange qu'il fit mine de ne pas avoir vu.

« On vient d'échanger trois phrases sans s'entretuer, y a un problème là. Il a dû se faire plus mal que je ne le pensais… Peut-être que le cerveau est endommagé…cool ! »

- S'ils sont là, ça veut dire qu'il n'y a pas que nous qui avons été touchés par cette disparition bizarre. C'est un peu suicidaire de mettre face à face Severus et cette furie au cerveau hypertrophié…

Harry haussa un sourcil agacé : apparemment tout était en place dans la tête du blond puisqu'il se rappelait parfaitement de quelle manière et qui insulter.

- Pas moins suicidaire que de nous enfermer tous les deux dans un trou noir.- fit remarquer Harry.

- C'est vrai.- admit le blond en souriant.

Ça faisait bizarre d'être là, d'observer Rogue et Hermione se friter. C'était comme assister impunément à une scène de la vie privée de quelqu'un d'autre, sans être vu. Les voir hurler et ne rien entendre était également particulièrement étrange. Ce silence était pesant et renforçait l'impression d'être coupé du monde, d'être dans un espace temps suspendu, sans bruit, sans rien, juste du noir, un sol et des murs invisibles pour les emprisonner.

Harry frissonna. Il n'aimait pas ce vide et il se surprit à ressentir un certain soulagement de ne pas être seul dans cette cellule invisible mais non moins angoissante. Le Gryffondor serra ses bras contre lui, comme pour s'assurer de sa propre présence, de sa propre existence. Peut-être était-il mort en fait…

Non, ce n'était pas possible. La présence des trois autres contredisait toute sa perception de la mort en tant que vide et solitude. Etaient-ils dans ce que les moldus appelaient les Limbes, l'antichambre de l'enfer ?

Le jeune homme soupira, il ne voulait pas penser à ça. Il voulait revenir à Poudlard et vivre le peu de temps qu'il lui restait avant que Voldy ne décide de faire de lui son casse-croûte.

Pourquoi existait-il toujours quelqu'un prêt à lui retirer le peu qu'il réussissait à garder ? Il ne demandait pourtant pas grand-chose. Il voulait seulement terminer sa septième année avec ses amis. L'après pour lui était déjà tout tracé. Il allait affronter Voldy : survivre ou mourir.

Et il ne comprenait pas comment il pourrait rabattre le caquet du serpent. Comment certains pouvaient croire aussi aveuglément en lui ? Il n'était qu'un adolescent et ne parviendrait jamais à accomplir des choses magiques aussi puissantes et terribles que Voldy.

Il n'avait pas l'envie et la force de tuer. Il n'était pas fait pour ça.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ses mains s'étaient posées sur la vitre invisible, semblant caresser le vide, à la recherche de quelque chose, d'une faille peut-être. Son front rejoignit ses mains. Ce n'était même pas une vitre qui aurait pu rafraîchir sa peau brulante, comme à Poudlard.

Il avait besoin de calmer son esprit, cesser de penser.

Heureusement, il fut distrait :

Plop !

- Sirius ?!

Plop !

- Remus ?!

- C'est pas vrai, c'est un vrai défilé ici ! Bientôt ce sera le tour de Dumby et McGo !- soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Harry l'ignora complètement et regarda les Maraudeurs regarder autour d'eux avec étonnement. Puis ils aperçurent Rogue et Hermione qui n'avaient pas cessé de se battre, puis Harry et Drago.

Le visage de Sirius s'illumina et Harry vit clairement les syllabes de son prénom se former sur les lèvres de son parrain. Il sourit en faisant signe à l'animagus qui avait agrippé le bras de Remus pour lui montrer sa découverte.

Un immense soulagement fendit le visage du loup-garou et Harry vit ses épaules s'affaisser alors qu'il se libérait d'un grand poids. Harry lui adressa un sourire rayonnant, un peu frustré de ne rien pouvoir dire. Il aurait beau hurler, il était certain que personne n'entendrait rien, à part Malfoy.

Entre temps, les deux hystériques du milieu s'étaient rendu compte de présences étrangères autour d'eux et avaient cessé de s'invectiver. Rogue regardait Remus et Sirius, suspicieux. Hermione leur fit un grand sourire et un signe de la main. Sirius lui répondit en lui indiquant de regarder de l'autre côté.

Elle aperçut alors Harry et se dirigea en courant vers lui avec un sourire rayonnant et soulagé : merci Merlin, elle n'était pas la seule à être enfermée avec un fou furieux !

Rogue vit Drago à son tour et se dirigea impassiblement vers son filleul. Il indiqua du menton Harry et Drago haussa les épaules avec une grimace, avant de sourire narquoisement en regardant Hermione.

Ce fut au tour du professeur de potions de lever les yeux au ciel en ayant sérieusement l'air de se demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter d'être enfermé avec cette Gryffondore insupportable.

Tout à coup, ils entendirent tous clairement le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme. Surpris, ils tournèrent la tête vers la droite et virent face à eux, distinctement, les silhouettes inoubliables d'Albus Dumbledore et de Minerva McGonagall.

- Tu vois je t'avais dit.- sourit triomphalement Drago.

- Bordel, si même eux sont coincés ici, on ne sortira jamais.- se lamenta Harry devant la silhouette des deux professeurs.

- Qui c'est qui perd son sang-froid maintenant ?

- Moi, je peux me le permettre, je n'ai pas un langage châtié de noble comme toi. Je peux jurer autant que je veux, tout le monde s'en fou. Ça ne fera que renforcer ces stupides idées sur le soi-disant côté rebelle du personnage du « Survivant ».- débita Harry d'un ton tout à fait blasé, sans détacher son regard de Dumby et McGo.

Drago le regarda bizarrement mais n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit car la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva clairement :

- Bien, bonjour à tous, maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer ce qui se passe.

Harry et Drago écarquillèrent les yeux et échangèrent un regard : non seulement ils entendaient parfaitement Dumby, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'était pas dans le même cas qu'eux, mais en plus il semblait avoir la solution et l'explication de la situation.

Harry pensa un instant que c'était peut-être Dumbledore qui était à l'origine de cet emprisonnement et cette idée ne lui plut pas du tut, mais alors vraiment pas : les idées de Dumby étaient souvent bien trop bizarres.

Ils virent à côté d'eux qu'à peu près la même idée semblait avoir traversé l'esprit des autres et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air particulièrement heureux non plus.

- Je vous ai réunis ici pour une raison justifiée : vous commencez à me bassiner sérieusement avec vos disputes incessantes.

Ecarquillement d'yeux fois six.

- Oh c'est bon, vos airs choqués et innocents ça marche pas avec moi. Je sais tout ce qui se passe dans cette école et j'ai ai ras la casquette. Alors j'ai réfléchi, je vous ai laissé un nombre incalculable de chances mais ça vous passe par-dessus la tête, vous ne pensez qu'à vous disputer.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte le vieux ? »- se demandèrent les Serpentards.

« C'est quoi ce délire ? Dumby a pété une durite ou quoi ? »- pensèrent à peu près tous les Gryffondors, en plus politiquement correct pour Remus et Hermione.

- Donc, j'ai trouvé une solution imparable pour que vous régliez vos petits différents sans détruire mon école et saouler tout le monde. Figurez-vous que j'ai d'autres soucis, Fumseck va sur sa consumation, je suis assez inquiet il est un peu miteux en ce moment, et puis ma réserve personnelle de bonbons au citron est quasiment épuisée, donc il faut que je fasse un petit voyage pour ravitailler tout ça et remplumer mes stocks. Alors j'ai pas le temps pour vos gamineries.

« Complètement taré le vieux. »

« N'importe quoi. »

« Je t'en foutrais moi des bonbons au citron… »

- Enfin, je vous explique le topo. Tant que vous n'aurez pas réglé vos problèmes, vous ne sortirez pas d'ici. Vous avez de la chance, j'ai eu la magnanimité de faire de chacune de vos petites pièces des sortes de Salle sur Demande. Je ne pense pas avoir à expliquer le principe de cette salle pour la plupart d'entre vous. Peut-être vous Severus, vous êtes moins aventurier que vos camarades et que la génération présente. Allons, ne faites pas cette tête, faut bien sortir la tête du chaudron de temps en temps !

Harry regarda son professeur de potion et le fait qu'il avait l'air particulièrement en pétard contre Dumby l'amusa beaucoup. Et Hermione avait cette expression insupportable de celle qui sait quelque chose de plus que les autres, en l'occurrence, Rogue. Pour cette fois, il lui accorda que ça devait être particulièrement plaisant de retourner la situation, détenant une réponse que Rogue n'avait pas.

Il tourna la tête vers Malfoy :

- Tu connais la Salle sur Demande ?

- Ouais, très pratique. Mais elle ne permet pas d'avoir de nourriture. J'espère que Dumby a pensé à ça.

Sa voix était calme mais grondait par moments. Harry devina qu'il ne devait pas être particulièrement d'être coincé ici avec lui. Tant mieux, c'était réciproque.

- Si Dumbledore avait envie de nous tuer, il aurait choisi un autre moyen. Celui-là est particulièrement sadique, c'est vrai, mais bon…

- Donc, une version améliorée de la Salle sur Demande. On vous apportera à manger mais ne comptez pas vous échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre. Impossible de transplaner, même avec un elfe.

« Zut, ça aurait pu marcher… »- pensa Harry, dépité.

- Je vous suggère donc de faire un tour d'horizon sur vos différents.

« Ma foi, on peut toujours faire semblant de ne pas se disputer avec Malfoy. Je suis sûr qu'il doit être très bon acteur là-dedans. »

- Bien sûr, ça ne s'arrête pas là. Vous vous demandez sans doute comment vous avez pu disparaître comme ça sans le vouloir. Eh bien, ma petite solution risque de ne pas vous plaire mais bon, je n'ai fait que jeter le sort, pas choisir la solution. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, chers amis.

« Je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ça. »- pensa Harry en attendant que Dumby arrête de les faire poireauter dans ce suspens assez angoissant.

Et Dumby lâcha sa bombe :

- J'ai donc le plaisir de satisfaire votre curiosité et de vous révéler l'ampleur de ce qui vous retient ici, et de mon incroyable intelligence aussi, soit dit en passant : le sort de rencontre.

« Hein ? C'est quoi le sort de rencontre ? » -pensa Harry en s'attendant à un truc horrible.

Il regarda ses compagnons d'infortune. Sirius et Remus semblaient clairement stupéfaits et se dévisageaient avec une drôle d'expression. Rogue était tout bonnement horrifié et on aurait dit que ses yeux allaient lui sortir de la tête. Hermione n'avait aucune expression particulière et Harry comprit avec soulagement qu'elle non plus ne savait pas ce qu'était le sort de rencontre.

Chose étrange d'ailleurs, Hermione était toujours au courant de tout. Il ne savait pas s'il devait s'inquiéter outre mesure ou pas.

Le Gryffondor se tourna alors vers Drago et trouva sur son visage un mélange d'horreur et de surprise. Ça s'annonçait vraiment mal si Malfoy laissait transparaître tant d'expressions et de sentiments.

- Je vous laisse méditer sur cela ! Prenez votre temps jeunes gens, moi je vais profiter du calme dans ma délicieuse école. Ah quelle merveille ! Quelle idée de génie ! Allons, Severus, vous pouvez me trucider du regard autant que vous voudrez, vous devez admettre qu'au fond je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'ai pas choisi. Le sort de rencontre n'a fait que mettre en lumière le plus important ! Sur ce, bonne journée !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Ahhhh ! j'ai cru que j'y arriverais jamais, je voyais plus la fin de ce chapitre !

J'espère que ça vous aura plus, en tous cas, moi je me suis bien marrée à l'écrire !

Vos impressions sont toujours les bienvenues, cela va de soit !

A bientôt et merci de me lire,

Angedescieux


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à tous

Bonjour à tous !!

Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review, j'ai grandement apprécié !

Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre, assez court, mais les prochains font au moins le double !

La répartition de ma fic va suivre un chemin un peu différent, c'est-à-dire que dans chaque chapitre, je parlerai de tout le monde, mais chacun à son tour, enfin vous verrez, c'est juste une question de mise en forme !

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci de me lire et j'espère que ça vous plaira !

A bientôt,

Angedescieux

Chapitre 5 : Les découvertes

Harry/ Drago

Putain de bordel de merdre, ça n'était pas possible ! Comment le vieux fou avait-il osé faire ça ?!C'était complètement contraire à toute éthique ! Et ce sort était complètement débile !

Non, ce n'était pas vrai, il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part !

Complètement sous le choc, Drago utilisa la dernière partie en état de réfléchir de son cerveau. Il lui fallait un bon fauteuil, là, tout de suite, impérativement.

Un instant plus tard, le néant se brouilla et un énorme et confortable fauteuil en velours vert apparut à côté de lui. Le Serpentard ne se fit pas prier et se laissa tomber fort peu gracieusement.

Il ne voulait pas voir Potter, oh non il ne voulait absolument pas croiser son regard dégoûté et choqué. Il s'enfonça avec un soupir dans le rembourrage moelleux. Merlin, dans quelle galère le vieux fou les avait embarqués ?! Et Severus, il devait être furieux, et encore, c'était un euphémisme !

Le jeune homme se demanda vaguement combien de temps son parrain mettrait à étrangler la Miss-je-sais-tout.

Il voulut voir sa réaction mais se heurta à un mur de pierre qui n'était pas là auparavant.

Quoi ?! Oh non, Dumby n'était pas sadique au point de les isoler complètement des autres ! Si ?

Pff…de toute façon, ils ne pouvaient s'apporter aucune aide vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas communiquer autrement que par le regard ou par signes. Ce qui était épuisant voire impossible.

Il était cloîtré avec Potter, et pire que tout, à cause du sort de rencontre. Il avait dû faire particulièrement chier quelqu'un dans une vie antérieure pour mériter ça. Et comble de l'horreur, ça ne faisait que commencer.

Soupirant de dépit, il se pinça le nez pour réfléchir. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose sur ce sort mais il en savait suffisamment pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Par contre, il ignorait s'il y avait un moyen de le contrer. Peut-être existait-il un moyen de l'annuler.

Reprenant espoir, il demanda dans sa tête la bibliothèque la plus complète que la Salle sur Demande soit en mesure de lui fournir, avec bien entendu des ouvrages sur ce maudit sort.

Le mur les séparant de Severus et Granger se retrouva tapissé d'un pan entier d'étagères en acajou, chargées de bouquins. Drago se leva d'un bond et se mit immédiatement à chercher ce qui pourrait l'intéresser.

Il en aurait presque oublié la présence de Potter. Si celui-ci n'avait pas jugé bon de se rappeler à son bon souvenir à ce moment précis :

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?- demanda la Gryffondor en s'approchant de la bibliothèque.

Drago lui jeta un regard glacial :

- Je cherche une solution pour sauver l'humanité.

- Pardon ?- s'exclama Potter en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Il se pinça à nouveau l'arrête du nez d'un geste nerveux :

- Me tape pas sur les nerfs Potter, je suis déjà suffisamment énervé.

- Je ne t'ai pas agressé, je te demande ce que tu fais.

- Je te l'ai dit, je vais chercher une solution pour annuler ce putain de sort !

Il tourna résolument le dos au Gryffondor toujours aussi étonné lorsqu'il entendait jurer l'aristo si politiquement correct.

Drago marmonna en levant les yeux vers une étagère :

- Dès que je sors de là, il va m'entendre ce directeur de mes deux…complètement inconscient…vieux fou dégénéré…

Harry le regarda grommeler dans sa barbe inexistante et sentit son malaise s'accroître.

- Malfoy.

Le petit blond avait attrapé un bouquin à la couverture bordeaux et feuilletait déjà à la recherche du sommaire.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me déranger. Je sais que tu ne peux aller faire chier personne d'autres mais ce n'est pas une raison. Utilise toute ton énergie de stupide Gryffondor optimiste pour trouver un contre sort.- déclara t-il avec agacement, sans lever les yeux du livre

- Malfoy !

- Quoi ?! Bordel Potter tu tiens vraiment à ce que je t'étripe vivant dans la minute ou quoi ?!

Harry ne releva même pas et paraissait assez mal à l'aise :

- Ce sort…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce putain de sort à la con ?

- C'est si grave que ça ?-demanda le Gryffondor en craignant vraiment la réponse.

- Comment ça c'est grave ? Tu trouves que ce n'est pas grave ?! Oh je ne peux pas le croire ! Non Potter, tu n'as pas pu dire ça !

Il s'était mis à tourner en rond, fulminant totalement, les mains dans le dos.

« Quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dis encore ?! Ce Serpentard sur les nerfs est vraiment bizarre et je ne comprends rien de ce qu'il raconte ! »

- Malfoy, je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dis pour te mettre dans un tel état mais qu'est-ce que c'est ce sort à la fin ?

Le blond cessa immédiatement son manège et le fixa pendant une longue minute avec des yeux ronds. Puis, il parut incroyablement soulagé et retomba dans son fauteuil comme si on venait de lui ôter le poids du monde des épaules. Harry entendit même un « Merci Merlin ».

Harry ne comprenait rien à rien et ça l'énervait prodigieusement. Et un Malfoy qui montrait ouvertement ce qu'il ressentait lui mettait les nerfs à fleur de peau. Il ne pouvait pas rester cinq minutes impassible, histoire de lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits ?

Le Gryffondor se força à inspirer et fit apparaître un fauteuil à son tour, face à celui de son ennemi. Il s'installa et attendit que Malfoy déballe tout ce qu'il avait à dire.

Mais le Serpentard ne dit rien.

- Tu tiens à me faire poireauter encore longtemps dans l'ignorance ?-demanda t-il avec toute la patience dont il était encore capable.

Un sourire goguenard apparut sur le visage du Serpentard :

- Je n'y peux rien Potter si tu ignores ce qu'est le sort de rencontre. Tu n'as qu'à te renseigner. T'as une bibliothèque entière pour te dire à quel point c'est un sort « merveilleux ».

- Et ce ne serait pas plus simple que tu me le dises toi-même ?- s'exaspéra Harry.

- Oh non Potter, ne comptes pas sur moi pour te le dire ! Je refuse que de tels mots profanent ma si jolie bouche !

- Ce ne sont que des mots Malfoy !- soupira Harry face à son attitude de gamin.

- Oh crois-moi, quand tu sauras, tu ne diras plus la même chose ! Maintenant tu m'excuses, mais j'ai la ferme intention de sortir d'ici sans que le sort de rencontre ne s'accomplisse.

Il grimaça de dégoût à cette idée et Harry eut encore plus peur. Il ne savait pas ce que le sort de rencontre impliquait, mais si le blond ne semblait pas apprécier, il y avait de fortes chances pour que lui-même ne soit pas enchanté non plus. Quelle idée tordue avait encore eu Dumby cette fois ?!

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Remus/Sirius

Les deux ex-Gryffondors n'avaient pas tardé à aménager leur propre salle sur demande. L'endroit semblait maintenant étrangement à un mélange nostalgique de leur ancien dortoir et de la salle commune. L'animagus et le loup-garou était à présent assis côte à côte sur un canapé et regardaient le feu pétiller joyeusement dans la cheminée.

- Je ne peux pas croire que Dumby ait fait ça.- finit par lâcher Sirius au bout d'un long moment.

Remus ne dit rien. Il était plongé dans des pensées oscillant entre colère et joie. Colère contre Dumbledore qui avait violé les lois les plus élémentaires de la vie privée, et joie de voir enfin et irrémédiablement le destin lui donner une chance d'accomplir ce qu'il désirait depuis tant d'années.

Il ne savait pas ce que Sirius en pensait, concrètement, sur le moment, mais le sort de rencontre avait parlé pour lui. D'ailleurs, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Etait-ce bien réel ? Ou alors un merveilleux rêve qui s'avèrerait douloureux au retour à la réalité ?

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Hermione/Rogue

Rogue n'avait pas cillé depuis que Dumbledore avait révélé pourquoi ils étaient tous emprisonnés ici. Il s'était contenté de fusiller le vieillard de ses yeux noirs. Incapable de faire autre chose pendant un moment, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il avait pu lui faire ça.

Hermione quant à elle ne savait pas si elle devait s'inquiéter de ne pas savoir en quoi consistait le sort de rencontre. Bien sûr, le fait de ne pas savoir quelque chose avait titillé sa curiosité et elle brûlait d'élargir ses connaissances inexistantes en la matière.

Mais la réaction, ou plutôt l'absence de réaction de son professeur de Potions, immobile et furieux, l'hypnotisait. Il savait visiblement ce qu'était le sort de rencontre et sa fureur n'annonçait vraiment rien de bon.

Elle se demanda si sa colère due à leur dispute ou à la découverte du pourquoi ils étaient ici.

Fermant les yeux, elle désira profondément une réplique exacte et même plus enrichie de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le lieu apparut et la Gryffondore se décrispa immédiatement. Tout à coup, la présence unique de Rogue n'était plus si imposante. Ce lieu l'apaisait. Elle oublia la silhouette sombre pour se diriger d'un pas tranquille vers les rangées les plus susceptibles de lui fournir des réponses.

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Remus/Sirius

- Au moins on sait où est Harry à présent.- lâcha Remus d'une voix égale sans détourner son regard du feu.

Il sentit son ami tressaillir : ils n'avaient plus parlé depuis un bon moment. Le regard de Sirius glissa sur les flammes pour détailler son visage impassible.

- Je suis désolé Rem'. Je sais que ce n'était pas ta faute.

Le loup garou hocha vaguement la tête. Sirius savait que ce n'était pas assez, qu'il n'aurait pas dû tout rejeter ainsi sur lui. Il n'avait écouté que son instinct protecteur et oublié tout le reste.

- Quand il s'agit d'Harry, plus rien ne compte. J'ai…j'ai tellement peur de le perdre…à nouveau.

Remus s'adoucit : rares étaient les fois où Sirius faisait ainsi part de ses sentiments et révélait ses pensées.

- Je comprends. Maintenant tu sais où il est, qu'il est en sécurité.- fit la voix rassurante du lycanthrope.

Puis il se rappela avec qui le sort de rencontre l'avait enfermé.

- Enfin, plus ou moins…

Sirius sourit :

- Je suis sûr qu'Harry s'en sortira. Et il sait se défendre.

- Ce n'est pas sa capacité de défense qui est en jeu là…

- Oui, mais il en aura sans doute besoin. Je doute d'une réaction positive de la part de mon cher cousin.

- Oh, on ne sait jamais…- lâcha d'une voix légère le loup garou.

Sirius tourna ses regards vers lui, étonné :

- Tu crois ? J'ai du mal à imaginer ça… Ils se détestent.

- Justement.

Le brun fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant aux paroles de son ami. Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres au bout d'un moment.

- Remus mon ami, pro des relations humaines.

L'autre rit doucement, presque sans joie :

- Ca n'aide pas souvent.

Sirius arrêta de sourire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il brûlait de demander à Remus s'il avait quelqu'un dans sa vie. Quatre ans qu'il était revenu et il n'avait toujours pas osé. Remus ne disait rien, comme s'il n'avait rien à dire. Il ne dirait probablement jamais rien s'il ne lui posait pas la question. Malgré les années, il y avait toujours cette aura de mystère protectrice entourant Remus, et il craignait à chaque fois de s'y heurter.

Remus était bien trop gentil pour refuser de répondre à une question. Mais en serait-il de même si celle-ci était plus personnelle ?

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Harry/ Drago

Harry reposa le livre sur la table, stupéfait. Les mots butaient dans son esprit, refusant de livrer l'accès à une quelconque compréhension.

Drago sursauta brusquement en entendant l'autre garçon laisser glisser l'épais volume sur la table dans un bruit sourd. Il épia le visage du Gryffondor : il semblait paralysé de stupeur. Il venait sans doute de trouver et commençait à comprendre l'ampleur de ce qui se passait.

Harry baissa les yeux vers les lignes avec espoir, comme s'il avait pu mal comprendre, télescoper des mots, mal lire. Mais le paragraphe était là, gravé dans le parchemin, irrémédiablement et désespérément visible et clair :

« Parmi les sortilèges de magie ancienne, on trouve le Sort de Rencontre. Il permet, grâce à une magie du cœur, de réunir deux êtres, sorciers ou sorcières. Ce sortilège s'appuie sur la croyance de deux âmes destinées qui peineraient à se trouver et à faire face à ce lien.

Le Sort de Rencontre peut être lancé par une tierce personne ou par un des deux êtres concernés. Allié à un sort d'Isolement, le Sort de Rencontre force les deux âmes à se trouver face à face sans pouvoir s'échapper, c'est-à-dire jusqu'à ce que le sort s'accomplisse, donc qu'ils reconnaissent et acceptent ce lien.

De nombreuses « victimes » de ce sort allié à celui d'Isolement ont protesté et demandé une interdiction auprès des lois magiques mais rien n'a encore abouti, l'argument opposé étant que le Sort de Rencontre ne pouvait être que bénéfique puisqu'il permettait de rencontrer l'âme sœur.

Aujourd'hui, le Sort de Rencontre est de moins en moins connu et de moins en moins utilisé car il demande une force magique conséquente et une connaissance parfaite des sorts ayant trait au cœur.

Jusqu'ici, personne n'a réussi à contrer un Sort de Rencontre ni à le briser. En fait, personne ne l'a désiré, la rencontre réciproque de l'âme sœur prédominant sur les difficultés rencontrées chez les deux êtres pour accepter la signification de cette réunion. »

Et voilàààà ! C'est fini pour cette fois ! Je pense que maintenant tout doit commencer à s'éclaircir pour vous, j'avoue que c'était un peu obscur jusqu'ici !

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

J'ai hâte de vous publier la suite !

A bientôt,

Angedescieux


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Premières réactions

Me revoilà ! Je suis désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu du mal à le taper ce chapitre ! Pas beaucoup de dialogues, mais on en apprend pas mal ! Donc je vous laisse lire tout ça ! J'attends vos réactions à la fin !

Merci pour vos reviews et de continuer à me lire malgré mon manque de ponctualité,

Angedescieux

Chapitre 6 : Premières réactions

Remus/Sirius

- Pauvre Hermione, être réunie avec Rogue…- lâcha Sirius en frissonnant de dégoût.- Je sais pas comme elle va assumer ça : la différence d'âge, et puis… c'est Rogue quoi !

Remus sourit. C'est vrai qu'elle allait sans doute être celle qui aurait le plus de difficultés. Harry n'était pas mal lotit non plus à ce niveau : il devinait l'héritier Malfoy plus que borné et il était certain qu'Harry aurait beaucoup moins de mal que le blond à accepter ce qui lui tombait dessus. Il avait l'habitude de ne pas décider quoi que ce soit dans sa vie alors que le blondinet avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait.

Mais dans un autre sens, il n'était pas si dissemblable d'Harry que ça : il était l'héritier Malfoy, même s'il nageait dans l'opulence, son destin à lui aussi était déjà tout tracé. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'existence personnelle. Et Harry devait souvent avoir cette impression : être perçu comme le Survivant, celui qui allait combattre Voldemort, et non pas Harry, seulement Harry.

Finalement, peut-être ce sort n'était pas une si mauvaise chose que ça pour eux. Restait à voir comment deux adolescents échauffés par six ans de haine mutuelle allaient réagir.

Il regarda Sirius. Il avait plus de chance mais ça ne voulait pas dire que ce serait plus facile. La preuve, ils n'avaient toujours pas abordé le seul sujet qui comptait : pourquoi ils étaient là, le sort de rencontre les avait réunis, eux, tous les deux.

- Imagine que tu te sois retrouvé avec lui…- lâcha Remus.

Il fallait engager le sujet d'une manière ou d'une autre. Même si c'était par un moyen détourné digne d'un esprit serpentard.

L'expression horrifiée de Sirius s'accentua et il sembla pendant un bref instant se figurer une telle chose.

- Faut croire que je ne suis pas destiné à Rogue, Merlin merci.- répliqua Sirius, soulagé et amusé.

La respiration du loup garou se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour ne pas dévisager son vis-à-vis. Il ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça…

Sa gorge était sèche et il sentait le sang battre furieusement dans ses tempes.

- Faut croire, oui.- se força t-il à répondre d'une voix neutre presque indifférente, presque ennuyée.

Le silence revint au cœur du feu crépitant. Cette odeur de bois les plongeait directement dans leurs années passées à Poudlard. Comme un retour dans le temps, comme si cette longue séparation n'avait jamais eu lieu, comme si leur amitié n'avait souffert d'aucune parenthèse. Ils étaient de retour à Poudlard et déjà alors, Remus était amoureux de Sirius.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Hermione/Rogue

Ça n'était pas possible ! Il devait y avoir une erreur ! Elle ne pouvait PAS être destinée à Rogue ! C'était impossible !

La Gryffondore eut la brusque envie de refermer cet infâme manuscrit, d'effacer cette odieuse information de son esprit et ne plus jamais remettre de sa vie les pieds dans une bibliothèque.

Immédiatement, la bibliothèque s'effaça laisser place à un parc fort semblable à celui de Poudlard. Sauf que là, il n'y avait personne. C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin : se retrouver en pleine nature et marcher jusqu'à l'épuisement, pour se réveiller dans son lit, loin de ce cauchemar.

Non…Pourquoi lui ?! Bordel ils avaient au moins vingt ans de différence ! Et il était odieux ! Sans doute un des hommes les plus horripilants qu'il lui avait été donné de croiser.

Il devait y avoir une erreur, c'était la seule raison possible. N'importe qui de sensé aurait compris en les voyant tous les deux beurk… qu'il y avait un problème ! Ils étaient profondément incompatibles, ça sautait aux yeux, non ?

La Gryffondore se laissa errer entre les arbres, plus ou moins rassurée de ne pas se trouver dans une forêt réelle et aussi pleine de créatures peu réceptives que l'était la Forêt Interdite.

Elle ne regardait même pas ce qui l'entourait, se contentant d'un minimum d'attention pour s'assurer d'où elle marchait. Elle aurait tellement aimé retourner en arrière, se restreindre, être indifférente et ne pas lui hurler dessus comme elle l'avait fait, car elle était certaine que c'était cette énième dispute qui avait déclenché le sort de rencontre lancé par Dumbledore.

Mais elle ne pouvait alors pas savoir qu'harry et Malfoy n'avaient pas sciemment disparu pour aller s'entretuer tranquillement dans un coin. Oh et puis c'était de la faute de Rogue tout de même ! Il faisait tout pour provoquer Harry et faire perdre des points à Gryffondore ! C'était un professeur profondément injuste et pour elle ces deux mots ne devraient jamais rien avoir rien à faire ensemble.

Un professeur devait uniquement pousser ses élèves à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, leur donner l'envie d'apprendre, leur enseigner la curiosité qui amène à la connaissance. Rogue était tout sauf cela : partial, rancunier, mauvais, pas du tout pédagogue et il agissait comme s'il souhaitait dégoûter à tout jamais tout élève maladroit en potions.

Et pourtant, c'était une matière tellement intéressante ! Si ça n'avait été Rogue, elle se serait certainement rendue avec plaisir à ce cours.

Mais non, il était glacial, obtus et fermé à tout. Il n'acceptait pas qu'elle, une Gryffondore, puisse se débrouiller et avoir des connaissances approfondies en potions ! Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas partager son savoir ? Il était maître des potions, il devait vraiment en savoir un rayon pour mériter cette haute qualification !

Il se contentait pourtant de donner ses cours, sans se soucier le moins du monde de susciter un quelconque intérêt pour sa matière chez ses élèves… Comme s'il se plaisait à perpétuer la réputation de ses cours, renforcer l'idée de torture par son visage non avenant, ses expressions glaciales et ses yeux sans vie…

Hermione s'arrêta tout à coup : elle avait dû l'observer d'assez près pour en tirer toutes ces conclusions. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait en fait cherché à savoir pourquoi Rogue était si peu extraverti, pourquoi il se plaisait à terroriser ses élèves…

Et le fait qu'elle n'avait bien entendu rien trouvé avait sans doute accru sa curiosité et son attention.

« Oh non Hermione, tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça… Tu ne peux pas t'intéresser à Rogue de quelque manière que ce soit ! »

Non, ce n'était pas ça, bien sûr, elle s'était juste sentie ulcérée dans sa qualité d'étudiante et avait cherché la petite bête, la faille. Elle ne se souciait aucunement d'une éventuelle blessure dans le passé de cet homme ténébreux, bien sûr que non…

Et puis elle avait cours avec lui depuis six ans, il était normal qu'elle en soit arrivé à de telles conclusions sur son professeur ! Six ans, ce n'était rien !

Toujours immobile parmi les pins, elle se fit la remarque qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi ainsi à propos d'autres professeurs qu'elle côtoyait depuis la même durée. McGonagall par exemple. Elle était aussi stricte que Rogue. Mais pas de favoritisme. Elle ne s'était à aucun moment demandé pourquoi elle ne souriait que très rarement ou pourquoi elle avait décidé de devenir animagus…

Alors qu'elle avait pour ainsi dire beaucoup réfléchi au sujet de Rogue : son rôle d'espion, son camp réel, sa haine pour Harry, combien il était insupportable avec elle et combien il l'ignorait avec un sourire méprisant alors que sa main restait désespérément dans les airs, à attendre en vain qu'il l'autorise à donner la bonne réponse.

La gorge d'Hermione se noua. Elle avait toujours accordé beaucoup trop d'importance à ce genre de détails, avait toujours pris comme douloureux ce mépris qu'elle ne se rappelait pas avoir provoqué. Elle avait toujours travaillé pour créer les meilleures potions et ne récolter qu'une profonde indifférence.

Elle n'aurait pas dû prendre cela trop à cœur. Ce n'était qu'un cours, qu'un stupide enseignant, ce n'était que Rogue, le seul qui refusait de reconnaître ouvertement ses qualités et ses facultés. Pendant six ans, les potions avaient été la seule matière qui ne lui avait apporté aucun plaisir, aucune gratification, aucune récompense à la mesure de ses efforts. Pas même un regard appréciateur ou un minimum de fierté. Le néant. Et le néant était vraiment insupportable.

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Harry/Drago

Harry contempla le livre ouvert qui venait de lui livrer les réponses qu'il cherchait. Le sort de rencontre. Mais enfin, de quoi se mêlait Dumby ?! Il n'avait pas le droit ! Que lui était-il passé par la tête ?! Il avait toujours contredit tous ceux qui le disaient sénile et fou mais là il avait bien envie de les suivre dans leurs insultes !

En fait, le Gryffondor se sentait anéanti. Il était bloqué dans une espèce de salle sur demande avec son pire ennemi. Il leva ses yeux hypnotisés par l'ouvrage maudit à la recherche du blondinet. Il le vit un peu plus loin, toujours occupé à ses recherches.

Il devait lui montrer ce qu'il venait de lire et lui révéler l'horrible réalité : personne n'avait réussi à briser le sort de rencontre. Pire, personne ne l'avait vraiment voulu. Ce n'était pas possible. Etaient-ils les premiers à se détester à être soumis au sort de rencontre ? Ca semblait étrange. Même si Dumby avait l'esprit particulièrement tordu pour penser à les réunir tous les deux, ce sort existait depuis des siècles et des siècles.

Harry avait l'habitude de ne pas être comme les autres, mais cette fois c'était tout de même un peu gros.

Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas ce à quoi Dumby avait pensé ! Rogue et Hermione ! C'était contraire à toute éthique ! Et Malfoy et lui, c'était du suicide ! Il comprenait parfaitement qu'il ait pris la précaution de les isoler, parce que de la manière dont ils étaient partis les dégâts risquaient d'être conséquents.

Il pensa tout à coup aux airs plus que surpris qu'avaient affiché Remus et Sirius à l'annonce de Dumby. Ils savaient donc de quoi il retournait. Deux âmes sœurs. Peut-être que sur ce coup-là Dumby avait eu du flair.

Imaginer son parrain en couple avec Remus ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Et même, il trouvait qu'ils allaient particulièrement bien ensemble. Le séducteur invétéré et le timide mystérieux. Se pouvait-il qu'il se soit déjà passé quelque chose entre eux ?

Non, probablement non. Il ne connaissait pas grand-chose du passé des maraudeurs mais il n'avait jamais rien perçu qui aurait pu indiquer une quelconque relation plus qu'amicale entre eux.

Mais pour Rogue et Malfoy, Dumby avait vraiment perdu la tête ! Des âmes sœurs ! Des âmes détestables oui ! Imaginer qu'Hermione puisse être destinée à cet espion méprisable ! Dumby avait dû se tromper dans ses calculs !

Hermione méritait beaucoup mieux que Rogue ! Comment cette vieille chauve-souris pourrait être capable de la rendre heureuse ?! Impensable ! Impossible ! Totalement irréel ! Rogue ne la méritait pas ; en fait, il ne méritait personne. Et l'âme sœur d'Hermione ne pouvait être que quelqu'un de profondément sincère, qui sache comprendre son amour de la connaissance et qui la fasse rire !

Bon, il ne savait pas ce qu'Hermione attendait d'un homme au plus profond d'elle-même, mais six ans d'amitié lui avaient appris que ces qualités étaient nécessaires. Rogue n'avait pas DU TOUT le sens de l'humour, la méprisait alors qu'elle s'échinait à être la meilleure et était tout sauf limpide, c'est-à-dire fourbe et calculateur.

Qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Dumbledore à les soumettre au sort de rencontre tous les deux ? Voyait-il quelque chose qu'eux ne percevaient pas ? Non, non, non, ça ne pouvait être qu'une erreur d'interprétation. Rogue ne pouvait pas être l'âme sœur d'Hermione tout comme Malfoy ne pouvait PAS être la sienne.

Harry préférait ne pas penser à ça. Peut-être que si Dumbledore s'était trompé sur la personne le sort de rencontre ne fonctionnerait pas ? Il voulait bien trouver son âme sœur, mais pas Malfoy. Ils se détestaient, comment aurait-il pu y avoir une once d'amour, de tendresse, de quelque sentiment positif que ce soit entre eux ? Ca n'avait aucun sens. Ce n'était pas la haine et le mépris qui réunissait deux êtres.

Rassuré par ce raisonnement, Harry replongea dans le livre, à la recherche de quelque chose à propos d' « erreur sur la personne destinée ».

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Remus/Sirius

Ils avaient quitté la quiétude du feu d'un commun accord implicite. Remus avait regardé par le vitrail en souhaitant y voir le parc, comme au temps de leurs études. La salle sur demande avait accédé à sa fantaisie et il contemplait à présent la Forêt interdite encore rousse par endroits, presque chauve à cette période de l'année. De temps en temps, une nuée d'oiseaux s'en envolait au loin, comme s'ils avaient été dérangés par une créature inconnue.

Remus entendait vaguement Sirius s'affairer derrière lui, aménageant la pièce à sa guise. Le loup garou ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en le voyant si préoccupé de la décoration. En temps normal, il aurait sans doute trouvé amusant d'avoir à disposition une salle semblable à celle-là. Mais la raison pour laquelle ils étaient ici ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans sa tête : le sort de rencontre les avait réunis.

Remus n'arrivait tout simplement pas à y croire. Le sort de rencontre avait vu clair en lui. Mais pour Sirius ?

En fait, ce genre de questions était superflu. Ce sort ne prenait en compte aucun sentiment : il lisait juste dans le jeu des âmes. C'était un sort très beau en fin de compte. Mais Sirius l'accepterait-il ?

Pour lui, la question ne se posait pas. Même après toutes ces années, il n'avait pas réussi à effacer ce qu'il ressentait pour Sirius. C'était resté là, toujours. Malgré la mort de James et Lily, malgré Azkaban et ces treize années de solitude. Et malgré ces années de silence où il avait injustement douté de Sirius.

Il était inexcusable et n'arriverait jamais à dire à Sirius combien il s'en voulait, combien ces soupçons l'avaient rongé et continuaient leur affaire sous la forme du remord. Tout avait indiqué et accusé l'animagus pendant toutes ces années, mais il aurait dû savoir au fond de lui-même que jamais Sirius n'aurait pu trahir James, son frère de cœur.

Mais il s'était laissé porter par le désespoir et avait honte d'avoir profité de cette accusation pour se dire qu'il ne devait pas continuer à aimer Sirius, qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien. Rien que d'y repenser, il se sentait terriblement lâche d'avoir saisi ce prétexte au vol au lieu de continuer à croire en la sincérité et la loyauté de Sirius. Au lieu de le soutenir, il avait été extrêmement égoïste, voulant oublier tout ce qu'il ressentait et qui lui faisait si mal.

Ayant perçu le regard triste de son ami, Sirius cessa son manège pour aménager des plantes dans la salle de bain.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?-demanda t-il en s'approchant.

Il regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Remus, en s'attendant à voir à travers la fenêtre la cause de sa tristesse. Mais il ne vit rien. L'herbe du parc n'était foulée par aucun intrus. Et pourtant, il ne rêvait pas la mélancolie qui, il le savait, voilait légèrement les yeux ambrés du lycanthrope.

Celui-ci tenta un sourire mais réussit seulement à faire une pauvre grimace.

- Rien.- marmonna t-il en fermant son esprit et ses yeux pour ne pas se laisser envahir par l'odeur si enivrante de l'animagus, odeur qui lui faisait perdre la tête depuis plus de quinze ans.

Il ne vit pas le froncement de sourcils de Sirius ni la manière dont celui-ci le dévisageait ;

- Tu t'inquiètes pour les autres ?

Remus ne put retenir un soupir : ne pouvait-il pas cesser de penser aux autres ?! Etait-ce si horrible qu'ils soient tous les deux là, réunis ?

- Oui, oui, c'est ça. J'espère que ça ne se passera pas trop mal pour Harry et Hermione…

- Tu sais Remus, même maintenant je sais reconnaître quand tu mens.

Le loup garou ouvrit les yeux. Sirius le regardait avec un petit sourire indéfinissable.

- Quoi !- fit-il, agacé d'avoir été percé à jour.

Sirius le connaissait toujours aussi bien après tant d'années. Et lui il avait l'impression de ne jamais vraiment savoir ce que celui-ci pensait.

- A quoi tu penses ?-demanda sérieusement le brun.

Remus le sonda du regard puis finit par revenir par la fenêtre :

- A ma stupidité.

Sirius haussa un sourcil:

- Rem', si toi tu es stupide, je suis quoi moi ?

Le lycanthrope ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

- Je ne sais pas, je n'ai jamais réussi à le définir.

- Ca veut dire que je suis unique ?- le taquina l'autre.

- Oui, tu es un cas particulièrement singulier.

Et il le pensait. Pas que Sirius était stupide, bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Il était unique, pour lui. Personne ne pouvait lui être comparé et c'était dur à vivre, en sachant que jamais personne ne pourrait réunir autant de choses et de qualités pour le faire craquer comme le faisait Sirius.

- Rem', sincèrement, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler Sirius.- répondit le professeur de DCFM en faisant la moue.

Le brun croisa les bras avec une expression boudeuse.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

- Quand je fais quoi ?

- Tu contournes le problème, tu refuses de me parler. Tu ne faisais jamais ça avant. T'as développé ça depuis quelques années et j'aime pas ça.

- C'est peut-être que tu ne posais pas les bonnes questions.- murmura Remus avec amertume, avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher.

Le regard de Sirius se fit interrogateur mais Remus resta obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre. Ce n'était pas la bonne manière d'aborder le sujet mais il faudrait le faire tôt ou tard et cette attente le mettait sur les nerfs.

- Tu veux pas arrêter de parler à mi-mots ? Je ne suis pas aussi subtil que toi et tu le sais.

La voix de Sirius était légèrement agacée, mais sans aucun reproche. En fait, il n'avait jamais été capable de cacher quelque chose à Sirius. Heureusement, ou pas, Sirius n'avait jamais demandé quelque chose qui aurait pu le mettre dans l'embarras. Il n'aurait pas mis longtemps à lui avouer qu'il était amoureux de lui si Sirius avait voulu savoir.

Le jeune professeur soupira et revint s'asseoir face au feu. Il se massa les temps quelque secondes et finit par lâcher d'une voix faible :

- Très bien, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Sirius eut un pincement de cœur en voyant son ami ainsi : il semblait vieux et fatigué. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu ses yeux si particuliers pétiller de joie ou de malice. Les années semblaient peser sur ses épaules comme un fardeau que personne ne voulait soulager ou que Remus tenait à garder. Pourquoi ?

L'animagus s'approcha et s'assit à côté de Remus :

- Tu…tu es triste d'être ici ?-demanda t-il à voix basse.

Il sentit Remus se crisper à côté de lui.

- Non…et toi ?

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante mais l'animagus feignit de n'avoir rien entendu.

- Non plus. On va pouvoir parler comme ça.

- On parle déjà en temps normal.- remarqua faiblement le loup garou.

- Pas des choses importantes.

Cette fois, Remus tressaillit. Il se tourna vers Sirius er vit qu'il lui souriait doucement. Sa gorge se noua et il s'empressa de détourner la tête pour ancrer à nouveau son regard dans les flammes.

Si Sirius lui souriait ainsi, il serait incapable de se concentrer, de rester impassible et de garder la tête froide comme il se forçait à le faire à chaque fois qu'il voyait Sirius, pour ne pas le regretter plus tard, pour ne rien laisser passer.

- Et quelles sont ces choses réellement importantes ?

- Tu n'as pas l'intention de m'aider à ce que je vois…

Olala, de quoi Sirius voulait-il parler ?! Non, il ne voulait pas l'aider, en aucun cas ! Sirius pouvait aborder n'importe quel sujet même si ses mots étaient pleins d'ambigüité.

Il ne put que le fui faire un sourire d'excuse.

- T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets…- grogna Sirius en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.- Bref, Rem'…qu'est-ce que tu as fait pendant toutes ces années ?

Le loup garou le dévisagea un instant avec une expression douloureuse sur le visage.

- Pas grand-chose…A vrai dire, je n'ai pas vraiment l'impression d'avoir vécu ces années… C'est loin. Et j'aimerais bien les oublier.

Sirius ne dit rien. Il contemplait à présent lui aussi le feu.

- En fait, j'ai seulement l'impression d'avoir commencé à revivre quand Dumbledore m'a proposé le poste de DCFM il y a quatre ans. Ça m'a sauvé je pense…

- De quoi ?- demanda Sirius dans un murmure.

- Des souvenirs, de la douleur, de la solitude.

Les mots de Remus étaient emprunts d'une intense tristesse et Sirius eut envie de le serrer dans ses bras. Mais il ne le fit pas. Il se sentait encore proche de Remus, mais ce n'était pas forcément réciproque.

Remus ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas entendre Sirius lui dire à quel point ces années avaient été bien plus horribles pour lui et qu'il n'était pas à plaindre comparé à son « séjour » à Azkaban.

L'isolement du lycanthrope n'avait pas été si différent en fait. Il n'avait pas été concrètement privé de sa liberté comme Sirius, il avait juste perdu toute raison de vivre. Il avait tout perdu d'un seul coup : Lily et James, et puis Sirius. Au même moment, il était entré dans la vie active et avait réalisé encore une fois combien sa condition était mal vue. On le voyait comme une créature qui pouvait d'un instant à l'autre avoir la fantaisie de dévorer un hypothétique collègue.

L'offre de Dumbledore avait réellement été une bénédiction que Remus n'espérait plus. Son ancien directeur le connaissait bien et avait totalement confiance en sa maîtrise du loup en lui.

Et puis il avait alors rencontré Harry qui ressemblait tellement physiquement à son père mais possédait aussi des qualités de Lily. Ces yeux verts et cette tignasse brune indomptable lui avaient manqué et il avait failli craquer en voyant quel jeune homme était devenu le fils de ses amis. Il l'avait alors aidé, sans révéler ce lien à Harry, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

Il ne voulait pas s'imposer dans la vie déjà bien compliqué du jeune homme. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire quand Hermione lui avait révélé avoir compris pour sa lycanthropie, comme un fantôme de Lily.

Et Sirius s'était évadé. L'angoisse l'avait envahi. Il avait peur des reproches, de vérifier que l'animagus avait réellement trahi ses amis. Il avait toujours gardé un infime espoir malgré tout et un intense soulagement s'était emparé de lui lorsque Sirius avait révélé la traîtrise de Peter dans la Cabane Hurlante. Il n'avait pu qu'éprouver une immense compassion et peine face à l'apparence proche de la folie de Sirius. Il n'aurait pas supporté de le voir rester dans cet état.

Heureusement, la rencontre avec harry lui avait redonné un peu de vie. Et il avait refoulé la douleur éprouvée en se rendant compte que lui n'était pas capable de rendre Sirius heureux ou le lui rendre le sourire de ses années à Poudlard.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais ne plus y penser.- murmura tout à coup Sirius qui avait lui aussi été plongé dans ses pensées.- Tu sais, je n'ai même pas réussi à t'en vouloir…

Remus se mit à trembler et s'enfonça plus profondément dans le canapé, ramenant ses jambes à lui et les entourant de ses bras. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux.

- Ne parle pas de ça.- dit-il, la voix cassée.

Sirius inspira profondément : Remus avait l'air si fragile. Il avait l'impression d'être réellement revenu au temps de leurs études. Remus n'était aussi pas aussi triste et fatigué. Mais il était déjà si émotif et lui, il n'avait jamais pu rester indifférent à ses larmes…

- Remus, il faut qu'on en parle.- déclara t-il d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Il vit les jointures de son ami devenir blanches à force d'enserrer son propre corps. Malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de détresse. Et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment lui-même pouvait rester si calme.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, c'est vrai. Tout m'accusait même si ce n'était pas vrai. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si ça avait été toi.

- Tu ne comprends rien.- entendit-il Remus murmurer, la voix brisée.

- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas ?- demanda t-il de cette voix si calme qui l'étonnait lui-même.

Remus releva brusquement la tête. Ses traits étaient tirés par la douleur.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?! Je t'ai trahi de la manière la plus ignoble qui soit ! J'ai cru, j'ai voulu croire que tu avais réellement tué tes amis ! Les amis sont sensés faire confiance aux autres ! Vous, vous m'avez toujours soutenu et moi, à la première épreuve, j'ai été incapable de réagir comme un véritable ami ! Comment peux-tu ne pas m'en vouloir ?!- cria t-il.

Sirius se figea. Remus s'en voulait infiniment. Alors que lui l'avait pardonné depuis longtemps, il avait gardé ça pour lui pendant toutes ces années. Pourquoi ne lui en voulait-il pas ? Il n'en savait rien. Mais la vision de Remus aussi secoué lui déchirait le cœur. IL s'approcha de lui pour le serrer dans ses bras mais il vit la panique s'emparer du lycanthrope :

- Ne me touche pas ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne mérite pas que tu ne m'en veuilles pas !

Il le repoussait confusément et maladroitement mais Sirius ne dit rien et finit par vaincre sa faiblesse. A peine avait-il renfermé ses bras autour du corps tremblant qu'il sentit les sanglots de Remus. Il le serra contre lui intensément, et Remus s'accrocha à lui comme si ça vie en dépendait.

Remus ne put résister à ça, sentir ses bras autour de lui sans aucune rancœur, c'était bien plus qu'il n'était capable de supporter. Il s'en voulait de pleurer mais les lares coulaient en dépit de sa volonté. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien et s'accrochait à ce corps aimé, à cet amour, la seule chose dont il était certain.

Sirius ferma les yeux. Il avait agi instinctivement mais maintenant il ne savait pas quoi faire ni quoi dire. Sentir Remus pleurer contre son épaule était une sensation des plus douloureuses. Et il en connaissait un rayon sur la douleur. Celle-là était pire que tout puisqu'elle ne le touchait pas physiquement ni mentalement. C'était la douleur de Remus, et ça le prenait aux tripes.

Il sentait son front contre son épaule, le corps toujours secoué de sursauts incontrôlables/

- Rem', arrête de pleurer, s'il te plait…- murmura t-il d'une voix à peine audible.- Moony, s'il te plait, ne pleure plus…plus jamais.

Il avait parlé d'une voix si douce, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'il disait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il ne supportait pas de voir Remus pleurer.

Il caressa distraitement les cheveux châtains à la base de la nuque, là où il y avait un duvet si doux. Ce geste apaisa peu à peu le loup garou qui finit par retrouver une respiration normale.

Sirius continua son geste, de peur que Remus ne se remette à pleurer. Il sentit bientôt un souffle profond et régulier dans son cou, le chatouillant. Il sourit : il s'était endormi dans ses bras.

Avec une infinie délicatesse, il éloigna le corps abandonné contre lui et l'allongea sur le canapé. Le visage de Remus était strié de larmes mais il semblait paisible. Sirius soupira en se disant que s'il avait vu en face ces yeux ambrés pleurer, il en aurait été pétrifié.

Il fit apparaître une légère couverture et rajouta une bûche au feu. Le bois crépita en répandant cette odeur sauvage qu'il aimait tant. Un léger soupir attira de nouveau son attention sur le canapé : il se retourna à temps pour voir Remus se blottir contre les coussins dans son sommeil.

Une ombre triste passa sur le visage de l'animagus : que gardait encore Remus au fond de lui depuis si longtemps ? Il s'était tu pendant toutes ces années et lui n'avait rien vu. Il connaissait bien mal son ami. Quels sue soient les poids que le loup garou portait encore seul sur ses épaules, il ferait tout pour l'aider à se sentir mieux et moins seul.

Et voilà !! J'ai mis longtemps pour celui-là ! Il est plus long que les précédents donc bon, j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop !

A bientôt j'espère,

Angedescieux


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Premiers pas

Harry/Drago

Harry referma un nouveau livre sur un nouvel échec. Il n'avait rien trouvé qui aurait pu correspondre à l'« erreur sur la personne destinée ». Et ce foutu bouquin qui le narguait sur la table, grand ouvert, ce putain de bouquin qui lui avait appris ce qu'était le sort de rencontre.

Sa vie était définitivement fichue. Bordel, il ne voulait pas être l'âme sœur de Malfoy, c'était si difficile à comprendre ? Dumbledore avait sérieusement besoin de changer de lunettes : il ne voyait pas qu'ils se détestaient, que Rogue et Hermione se détestaient aussi ?!

Il lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme et se leva pour cherche un nouveau bouquin, même si ses espoirs s'amenuisaient à chaque nouvelle lecture. Il retrouva l'étagère où il avait pris les livres précédents mais celle-ci était vide. Malfoy avait dû prendre les bouquins restants.

Assez peu motivé, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant étant donné la situation, il s'approcha du Serpentard qui ne leva pas les yeux même s'il l'avait attendu arriver.

- T'as trouvé quelque chose ?- demanda Harry d'une voix lasse.

Malfoy grogna :

- Ces bouquins sont nuls. Il n'y a rien là-dedans.

- T'as déjà lu cette pile là ou pas ?- poursuivit le brun encore plus blasé qu'avant en désignant une montagne d'ouvrages de tailles diverses.

- Nan.

- Je vais les lire alors.- déclara Harry comme s'il s'apprêtait à se jeter dans un puits sans fond.

Il prit les deux premiers de la pile et regarda Malfoy qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un sort de lecture rapide ?- demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix éteinte.

Drago laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré :

- Parce que s'il n'y a pas de solution à l'idée « géniale » de Dumby Merlin faites que ce ne soit pas le cas je préfèrerais m'en rendre compte le plus tard possible !

- Ah.- réussit à lâcher Harry au bout d'un moment.- C'est une bonne raison.

Drago leva enfin les yeux vers l'autre garçon. Celui-ci semblait assez étrange, son visage n'affichait aucune expression particulière ou connue.

- Potter, ce n'est pas en restant planté là que les recherches avanceront.- déclara t-il sans avoir la force de mettre du sarcasme dans sa voix pour achever le Gryffondor.

Le brun resserra sa prise sur les deux ouvrages et partit sans un mot vers son fauteuil. Le Serpentard le regarda faire. Il n'avait jamais vu Potter dans un état semblable, aussi peu expressif, aussi peu réactif, aussi peu vivant.

Un frisson courut le long de sa colonne vertébrale à cette pensée et Drago se força à détourner le regard. Il s'en fichait éperdument de l'état mental de Potty. Il y avait bien plus urgent, à savoir trouver une porte de sortie dans cet énorme merdier.

En baissant les yeux, il vit que le Gryffondor avait laissé un ouvrage ouvert sur la table. Il se pencha et découvrit à son tour les mots qui avaient plongé Harry dans cet étrange état.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDH

Hermione/Rogue

La forêt avait disparu de son esprit alors qu'elle parvenait à ces conclusions déstabilisantes sur Rogue. Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un endroit confortable pour faire le point avec elle-même. Comprendre pourquoi elle avait, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, accordé tant d'importance au mépris et à l'indifférence de Rogue.

Un recoin près d'une fenêtre se matérialisa dans une pièce aux contours imprécis. Le rebord était tapissé d'épais coussins et le soleil s'y déversait obliquement, comme dans une douce journée de printemps.

Epuisée, Hermione s'y réfugia, regardant à travers les vitraux, sans voir à travers eux ou ne sachant pas ce qu'elle voulait y trouver.

Elle voulait fermer les yeux et disparaître du monde. En un sens, c'était déjà le cas puisque Dumbledore les avait isolés des autres. Mais elle ne voulait pas être là, avec Rogue.

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher mais ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Voir Rogue était bien la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin en se sentant si faible et si abattue.

Rogue s'arrêta à deux mètres de la fenêtre, le visage impénétrable. Il contempla les traits défaits et si transparents de son étudiante. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été face à une situation si embarrassante et compliquée.

Sa colère s'était peu à peu évanouie sous la réflexion. Bien sûr, il savait ce qu'était le sort de rencontre et ce qu'il signifiait. Il n'arrivait pourtant pas à y croire. Hermione Granger. S'il s'était attendu à ça !

Il avait essayé de calmer son esprit et de réfléchir avec cohérence. Il n'y avait qu'un moyen de sortir de cet isolement forcé : le sort de rencontre devait prendre effet.

Manifestement, la Gryffondore savait à présent de quoi il retournait. Et ça n'avait pas l'air de l'enchanter. Même si cette réaction était blessante pour son égo, il pouvait comprendre : il était son professeur, elle avait vingt ans de moins que lui et ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches.

« Et la faute à qui, hein ? »

« Oh, toi. Ça doit faire un bon moment que t'es pas venue m'emmerder… »

« Trop aimable. »

« Tu croyais tout de même pas que j'allais t'accueillir à bras ouverts. T'es vraiment naïve, vraiment pas serpentarde comme conscience ! »

« Faut bien de quoi équilibrer ta personnalité tordue ! »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la personnalité ? »

« Ouais, je sais. Bon alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

« Rien. »

« Génial, t'as pas plus palpitant ? On ne va jamais sortir de là à ce rythme… »

« Albus a intérêt à faire attention à ce qu'il mangera quand je sortirai d'ici…Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais lui faire subir mais il ne l'oubliera pas de si tôt ! Trop dur de ne pas se mêler de la vie privée des autres hein ?! Quel vieillard décrépi…Je te jure, je vais le… »

« Oui, oui fantastique. En attendant bouge-toi les fesses. »

« Tu sais, ce n'est pas parce que t'es ma conscience que je ne perçois pas le sarcasme. »

« Sans blague ! Tu m'en vois ravie Sevy ! Maintenant il serait temps de mettre tes neurones à fonctionner. »

« Arrête avec ce surnom débile, j'ai pas quatre ans. »

« Nan, t'as dix fois plus. »

« Merci de me le rappeler. »

« Oh mais de rien. »

« Soupir »

« Bon, tu vas faire quelque chose oui ou non ? »

« Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?! J'en veux pas moi de cette Gryffondore insupportable ! T'as vu comment elle a osé m'insulter dans le bureau d'Albus ?! Jamais, au grand jamais personne ne m'avait parlé sur ce ton ! »

« Justement. »

« Quoi justement ? »

« Tu n'espères tout de même pas que je vais te le dire ! »

« Tu m'énerves. »

« Quoi, il est tout de même temps que tu saches te connaître ! Sevy t'as quarante balais ! T'es plus un adolescent boutonneux, agis comme un homme merde ! »

« Arrête de m'appeler Sevy, dernière fois. »

« Ouh je tremble. Aller, sois adulte un peu. »

« Oh et tu suggères quoi ? Que dis-tu d'un truc du genre : eh bien Miss Granger, puisque la compatibilité de nos âme a été mise à jour par le crétin fini qui sert de directeur à cette école qui court à sa perte avec un pareil abruti, bref, que diriez-vous de vous débarrasser de cette affaire au plus vite ? Passons à la chambre qu'on en finisse ! »

« T'es vraiment un vieux dégoûtant. »

« Quoi, c'est ce qui va se passer je te signale. »

« Et mademoiselle délicatesse, tu connais ? »

« Roooo…toujours à s'empêtrer avec ces stupidités. De la délicatesse, et pourquoi pas du romantisme tant qu'on y est ? »

« Ce serait pas de refus ! »

« Pitié je vais vomir. »

« Tu fais chier Sevy. Peut-être que t'es habitué à aller assouvir tes besoins à droite à gauche mais là c'est différent ! Bordel, c'est le sort de rencontre, tu crois que tu vas régler ça en la foutant dans ton lit ? Et faudrait qu'elle veuille déjà ! »

« …elle ne voudra jamais. »

« Oh, oh, serait-ce du défaitisme que je perçois là ? »

« Arrête. Je suis sérieux là. »

« Bien, alors tu vas pouvoir réfléchir à cette situation comme il se doit. »

« Ca va pas être du gâteau. »

« Peut-être. Tu crois que Dumby aurait choisi le sort de rencontre si ça avait été facile ? »

« Pff…Je vais vraiment lui faire la peau ! »

« Tsss, tsss. Respect le vieux Sevy, tu lui dois ton âme. »

« Ouais bah ce n'est pas une raison pour faire mumuse avec. Vraiment, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'aller le voir ce jour là ! »

« Roooo, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je sais que tu ne le penses pas. »

« Mouais. Mais il est allé trop loin. »

« Sans doute. Aller, occupe toi d'elle. C'est toi l'adulte responsable ici. Enfin, même si elle n'est pas d'accord avec ça… »

« C'est ça, moque toi. N'empêche, elle a pas peur cette gamine. Défier ainsi son prof… »

« Ah bah tu vois que tu lui reconnais des qualités ! »

« J'ai pas dit que c'en était une. »

« Mais oui, bien sûr. Sevy, je suis ta conscience, je sais que tu ne peux pas résister à quelqu'un qui te tient tête ! »

« Tu m'énerves ! Dégage, ça doit faire un bon bout de temps que je suis planté là comme un débile à rien faire ! »

« Alléluia, Merlin soit loué, Sevy a décidé d'agir ! »

« ARRETE DE M'APPELER COMME CA ! »

« Hihi… »

« Pff, conscience de mes deux. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime. »

« Chut, je réfléchis ! »

« Ok, chef ! »

Hermione n'avait pas bougé et avait presque réussi à oublier la présence de son professeur non loin d'elle, lorsqu'il se mit à parler d'une voix ferme mais dénuée du mépris habituel qui lui était réservé :

- Vous savez de quoi il retourne alors ?

La Gryffondore mit longtemps à réagir mais Rogue ne s'en formalisa pas. Il attendit sans un mot. Il la vit acquiescer au bout d'un moment.

- Cela vous répugne ?

La question avait fusé si brusquement de ses lèvres qu'il ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Merlin, pourquoi avait-il demandé ça ?! Rien qu'à son sursaut, il avait bien vu qu'elle non plus ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question.

Et puis, elle parla d'une voix dénuée d'émotion qui lui fit presque froid dans le dos :

- Si le sort de rencontre en a décidé ainsi, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Je ferais ce que je devrais faire.

Rogue fronça les sourcils : elle n'avait pas saisi l'essentiel du sort de rencontre pour dire cela. Merlin, il allait devoir lui expliquer.

- Miss Granger, si vous ne le voulez pas, ça ne marchera pas.

Hermione cessa d'écouter d'une oreille distraite ce que disait Rogue. Elle se redressa et toisa le professeur de potions d'un regard impénétrable, comme si ce sort avait effacé la distance qui s'imposait entre un professeur et son élève.

- Vous ne pouvez pas feindre avec le sort de rencontre. Il lit dans les âmes.

Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira :

- Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que vous me demandez ?

- Je ne vous demande rien, j'énonce les faits…- répliqua Rogue en reprenant sa voix cassante.

La Gryffondore lui lança un regard mauvais :

- J'ai bien l'impression que nous ne sortirons pas de si tôt d'ici.- lâcha t-elle en se levant.- Il va falloir aménager confortablement cet endroit pour les années à venir…

- Les années ?!- fit Rogue en fronçant derechef les sourcils.

- Oui, vous avez raison. Des années entières ne suffiraient pas pour que je vous apprécie. Peut-être bien que nous mourrons ici finalement.- poursuivit-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir.

- Cessez cela tout de suite ! Vous êtes en colère ? Parfait !

- Oh, feriez-vous preuve d'empathie professeur Rogue ? Non, non, je dois me faire des idées !

Rogue inspira fortement pour garder son calme. Elle devait faire exprès de le provoquer ainsi, elle ne pouvait pas posséder le don de le foutre en pétard rien qu'en parlant ! Et en plus elle continuait !

- Vous savez quoi professeur ? D'ailleurs pourquoi je vous appelle comme ça ? On ne sortira jamais d'ici, je n'aurais plus jamais à supporter vos cours de potions alors pourquoi s'empêtrer de ce titre ridicule ?

- Je vous interdis de critiquer mes cours.- déclara Rogue en faisant preuve d'un grand self-control.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Vous êtes trop sensible aux critiques pour tolérer les réclamations peut-être ?! Oh pitié, sensible, c'est bien la dernière chose que vous soyez !

Cette fois, Rogue ne se maîtrisa pas et attrapa le bras de la Gryffondore pour la faire cesser. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle mais n'eut pas la satisfaction de lire de la peur dans son regard. Il n'y avait que du défi pur et dur. Cette lueur qui lui permettait de le provoquer encore alors qu'il la maîtrisait physiquement :

- Tant que vous ne serez pas capable d'admettre que vous avez une conduite méprisable envers vos élèves, je crains que nous soyons obligés de rester ici pour un très long moment.

Les yeux de Rogue se firent plus sombres. Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard et Rogue finit par lâcher son bras.

- Ne croyez pas que vous pouvez vous permettre de critiquer autrui. Vous ne savez rien de moi.- siffla t-il sans la quitter des yeux.

Hermione plissa les lèvres pour répliquer mais Rogue la planta là sans lui en laisser le temps.

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Remus/Sirius

Il était réveillé depuis un petit moment déjà et regardait le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Il n'avait pas entendu un bruit autour de lui mais Sirius devait forcément être dans les parages, quelque part.

Remus s'était efforcé de ne pas bouger sur le canapé, pour ne pas attirer son attention. Lui parler était bien la dernière chose dont il avait envie. Et par-dessus tout, parler de ce qui venait de se passer.

Il avait craqué. Et bien sûr, il s'en voulait. Non seulement parce qu'il n'avait pas été capable de se contrôler mais parce qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'ôter de la tête les impressions que lui avait laissé l'étreinte réconfortante de Sirius.

Ses bras autour de lui. Leurs cœurs pulsant à l'unisson, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. La panique de Sirius et sa propre détresse.

Il ne se sentait pas prêt à parler de ces années de silence, d'éloignement, de suspicion. Sa propre traîtrise à l'unique chose que lui offrirait jamais Sirius : une amitié sincère et dévouée qui n'avait presque jamais failli pendant leurs années à Poudlard.

Dès qu'il essayait de justifier sa conduite dans le fait de vouloir réprimer son amour pour Sirius, son égoïsme lui sautait aux yeux comme la plus terrible des accusations.

Sirius avait vécu un calvaire, le quotidien avec les détraqueurs lui gelant les entrailles et aspirant à chaque fois un peu plus de vie. Un enfer de cauchemars, de hurlements de douleur et de folie. Et sans doute, la torture morale d'avoir été abandonné de tous, d'être considéré comme un dangereux criminel alors qu'il était innocent.

A côté de ça, que valait la souffrance de cet amour impossible ? Rien, un soupçon, un souffle d'air.

Il faillit sursauter en entendant du bruit derrière lui et ferma instinctivement les yeux alors qu'il sentait la présence contourner le canapé. Il perçut clairement le son des vêtements se froissant, à travers ses sens aiguisés de loup-garou. Sirius devait être maintenant accroupi face à lui, tout près.

Même sa grande maîtrise de lui-même ne pouvait empêcher son cœur de battre plus rapidement à cette idée. Il se fit violence pour ne pas retenir son souffle et poursuivre la respiration du sommeil.

Une seconde s'écoula, deux et puis :

- Rem', je sais non seulement quand tu mens mais aussi quand tu fais semblant de dormir.- murmura la voix profonde de l'animagus juste à côté de son visage.

Le loup garou fut incapable de retenir un sourire avant de grogner, en ouvrant les yeux :

- C'est très déconseillé de mettre de mauvaise humeur un loup garou au réveil…

Sirius souriait, et quel sourire !

- Vraiment ? Il va falloir que je vérifie ça alors…- fit-il d'une voix sensuelle et aguicheuse.

Remus plissa les yeux :

- C'est très féroce…et affamé.

Les yeux de l'animagus pétillèrent et Remus dut se retenir de déglutir.

- Ca tombe bien c'est l'heure de manger. Un elfe a apporté le repas il y a cinq minutes.

- Dumbledore a pensé à tout.- soupira Remus en s'étirant.

- On dirait bien oui.- fit Sirius, légèrement troublé.

- Merci pour la couverture.- dit Remus en se levant et en évitant de regarder l'autre Gryffondor.

- Oh. De rien. Aller, je meure de faim !

Les deux hommes sortirent du salon pour aller dans la petite salle à manger qu'ils avaient aménagée en arrivant. Remus se sentit apaisé par les couleurs chatoyantes et chaleureuses. La table en bois sombre accueillait présentement un service en argent et des plats recouverts par des cloches.

Ils s'assirent en silence, Sirius en bout de table et Remus à sa gauche, en face d'une grande fenêtre à travers laquelle on pouvait voir le soleil se coucher.

L'elfe avait apporté de la nourriture en abondance. Avec un sourire, ils commencèrent à manger, avec la sensation d'être redevenus des élèves, d'être à nouveau à Poudlard, pour de vrai.

- Tu crois que cette fenêtre est réelle ?- demanda pensivement Remus.

Sirius regarda la fenêtre un instant :

- Tu veux dire, est-ce que c'est vraiment le coucher du soleil ?

L'autre hocha la tête.

- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose qu'elle montre ce que l'on veut voir. Le temps est normalement le même dans la salle sur demande mais rien ne dit que Dumby ne l'a pas modifié. C'est la septième année pour Harry, Hermione et Malfoy. Dumbledore est peut-être malin mais pas inconscient pour leur faire délibérément manquer des cours.

- Hum…oui.

Ils ne parlèrent que de choses insignifiantes pendant tout le repas et Remus fut reconnaissant à Sirius pour son tact. Même s'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas y échapper bien longtemps.

Un peu plus tard, alors que la lune trônait en face de la fenêtre du salon, la conversation prit une tournure que Remus n'aurait pas imaginée :

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses de Tonks ?- demanda Sirius, l'air de rien, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil.

Remus ne détourna même pas le regard des flammes et répondit sans se douter de la question piège que l'animagus jetait là aussi innocemment.

- C'est une excellente auror, très douée pour son âge.

- Je ne parlais pas de son job…

Cette fois, le loup garou releva la tête et rencontra le regard pénétrant de Sirius. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement.

- Oh. Bah, pas grand-chose…

- Aller Rem', t'as pas vu comment elle te regarde ?

- Si. Enfin…

- Enfin quoi ? Ca ne te fait rien ?

- C'est agréable, c'est sûr.- admit le loup garou en riant intérieurement face au fait que Sirius ne sache pas pour lui.

- Et ?

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Tu ne vas pas tourner autour du pot toute la soirée !

- Comme tu voudras. Il s'est passé quelque chose avec elle ?

Remus se redressa et regarda fixement le brun en se demandant quel effet aurait sur lui la « révélation » qui allait venir.

- Sirius, dis-moi, avec combien de personnes suis-je sorti à Poudlard ?

- Ne change pas de sujet, réponds !

- Je ne change pas, tu vas comprendre. Alors ?

- Bah…aucune à ma connaissance.- répondit Sirius après un instant de réflexion.

- Pourquoi à ton avis ?

- Bah je n'en sais rien, tu n'étais du genre à t'afficher comme James ou moi.

- Très juste.

- Donc tu es sorti avec des gens ?- hésita Sirius.

Remus hocha la tête.

- Qui ça ?-demanda le brun.- Je ne connais aucune Gryffondore qui aurait gardé le silence en sortant avec un Maraudeur !

- Peut-être que ce n'était pas une Gryffondore, ni une tout court…

L'information mit une seconde à parvenir au cerveau de Sirius qui ouvrit démesurément les yeux :

- Oh…Ohhhh ! Eh bien, tu caches bien ton jeu !

Remus se mit à rire :

- Il n'y a pas de jeu, je suis discret, c'est tout !

- Ca c'est sûr ! Donc je suppose que Tonks n'a pas une chance ?

- Elle est adorable mais non. Je lui ai déjà dit, et je suppose qu'elle se fera une raison.- déclara doucement et sincèrement le loup garou.

- Tu n'es pas corruptible, alors ?- demanda Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

- Même pas avec la plus grosse cargaison du meilleur chocolat du monde !

Sirius éclata de rire :

- Tu n'es toujours pas guéri ? Ahaha, Remus et le chocolat, une grande histoire d'amour !

- Arrête de m'en parler, ça me donne envie.- fit Remus avec une moue adorable.

- Je crois que l'elfe a apporté tout à l'heure quelque chose qui ressemble à du chocolat…- remarqua pensivement Sirius, un doigt sur le menton, un sourire jouant sur ses lèvres.

- Où ça ?- demanda avidement le loup garou, les yeux pétillants à l'annonce de la friandise.- J'ai rien vu.

- Normal, je l'ai mis sous cadenas pour le protéger d'un loup garou chocolatophile.

- Sirius ! Où l'as-tu planqué ?

- Je m'en rappelle plus je crois !

Remus se rapprocha de Sirius et se mit à genoux à côté du fauteuil, en lui faisant des yeux de chien battu.

- Eh ! C'est mon expression ça ! Tu me l'as piquée !

- J'apprends du maître.- répliqua le loup garou avec un sourire malicieux.- Sirius…

- Ca sert à rien de me regarder comme ça, je suis immunisé !- déclara Sirius en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Remus fit alors sa petite moue implorante, le menton appuyé sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

-Ahhh ! Pas ça ! Rem' tu triches !

- Siri…dis-moi où il est. S'il te plaiiiiit !

- Arg, je ne peux pas lutter contre ce regard ! Dans l'armoire en ébène, troisième étagère.

- Ouaiiiissss !

Remus se leva d'un bond et disparut comme une flèche. Une minute plus tard, il réapparut avec une énorme plaquette de chocolat noir. Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé, coupa un morceau et mit la sucrerie dans sa bouche. Il se mit à savourer sa douceur avec un soupir de bien-être, en fermant les yeux de délectation.

La pomme d'Adam de Sirius descendit alors que l'animagus peinait à résister à cette vision assez alléchante. Surtout après ce que Remus venait de lui avouer. En plus du sort de rencontre. Et le chocolat. Les images qui se fermaient dans sa tête incluaient une grande quantité de chocolat liquide, ingrédient qui semblait parfaitement s'allier avec le corps nu d'un certain loup garou.

Une seconde plus tard, Remus sentit le canapé s'affaisser à côté de lui. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux et tomba sur le regard plein de convoitise de Sirius. Se méprenant sur sa signification, il esquissa un sourire :

- Sirius Black aurait-il envie de chocolat ?

- Entre autres choses, oui…

« Erreur dans le système, Remus Lupin, veuillez redémarrer votre cerveau ! »

Sirius avait les pupilles dilatées et un sourire carnassier qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Remus fit son possible pour ne pas se mettre à trembler, hypnotisé par le regard incroyable de son ami.

- Entre autres ?- balbutia t-il.

Sirius hocha lentement la tête.

- Hum hum et il serait possible que ces choses soient susceptibles de t'intéresser…

- Ah bon ?

- Mais oui mon cher Lupin.

Il s'était rapproché lentement et Remus en avait oublié le chocolat (c'est dire !).

- Sirius, tu crois que le sort de rencontre peut influencer et forcer à faire ce que l'on ne veut pas ?- demanda le loup garou d'une toute petite voix.

L'animagus fronça légèrement les sourcils mais son expression se détendit à nouveau.

- Je ne pense pas, non. Il est sensé révéler certaines choses, disons…

- Hum. Et ces choses…té déplaisent ?

- Pas vraiment non. Au contraire.

- Oh…

- Et toi, ça te gêne ?- demanda le brun.

Remus fit la grimace. Il n'aimait pas vraiment cette conversation à mi-mots et cette ambigüité. Et il ne tenait pas non plus à avouer ses sentiments sur un ton aussi badin. Et il voulait être certain de comprendre ce qui se passait là.

- Non Sirius, ça ne me gêne pas d'être lié à toi.- répondit-il avec un timide sourire.

L'animagus sourit à son tour mais n'était plus très certain de ce qu'il voulait faire à présent. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être mal à l'aise face à la réponse de Remus même si elle le réjouissait. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment dans son élément en parlant de but en blanc. Les mots concrets avaient ce pouvoir effrayant que l'allusion tempérait.

- Rem' j'étais sincère quand j'ai dit tout à l'heure que j'avais oublié ce qui s'est passé. Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler mais il le faut. Tu ne peux pas garder des choses aussi douloureuses pour toi tout seul.

Il vit clairement que Remus s'était renfermé mais il ne lui laissa pas la chance de fuir.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ? Ca fait quatre ans maintenant et il y a tous ces non-dits entre nous. Et ta souffrance.

Remus lui jeta un regard d'animal blessé mais ne dit rien.

- Rem', je n'ai pas réussi à t'en vouloir une seule seconde. Mais que faut-il pour que tu puisses te pardonner toi-même ?

- Je ne peux pas.- lâcha Remus dans un souffle.

- Peut-être, mais tu dois. Ça va te bouffer. Si je dois utiliser le sort de rencontre comme argument, je n'hésiterais pas.- déclara durement le brun.

- Quoi ?- fit Remus sans comprendre.

- Je te suis destiné comme tu m'es destiné. Je ne te laisserais pas dépérir à cause de moi ni à cause de personne. Je te protègerai, même si c'est contre toi-même.

Encore une fois, le loup garou luttait pour retenir ses larmes. Il n'avait jamais entendu une telle détermination dans la voix de Sirius. Pourquoi ce sort était-il à double tranchant ?!

- Tu ne dois pas te sentir obligé. Il existe sans doute un moyen d'échapper à ce sort.- déclara Remus d'une voix lointaine, sans regarder l'autre homme à côté de lui.

Un soupir de colère échappa à Sirius et il fit son possible pour maîtriser sa voix :

- Tu ne peux pas dire les choses clairement une bonne fois pour toutes ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Cette chose qui nous a éloignés peu à peu et que tu ne voulais pas dire !

Remus ferma les yeux de dépit : il avait toujours espéré que Sirius ne se rendrait compte de rien, qu'il ne remarquerait pas cette distance nouvelle qu'il s'imposait pour être capable de résister, pour ne pas succomber à ses sentiments.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois emprisonné avec moi contre ta volonté.- articula t-il à voix basse.

- Je ne me sens pas emprisonné.

- Ça viendra.

- Arrête !- s'énerva soudainement Sirius.

Remus sursauta et le regarda sans comprendre :

- Qu'est-ce qui te permets de dire ce que moi je pense ! Arrête de faire ça ! Tout ce que je te dis te passe en travers ! Tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu restes fixé sur cette idée que le sort de rencontre m'enchaîne à toi contre mon gré !

Remus le regarda sans rien dire. Il semblait imperméable à tout ce que Sirius pourrait dire. Il était impensable qu'il ne se sente pas obligé de dire de telles choses.

- Bordel Remus, est-ce si difficile de croire que j'ai envie d'être avec toi, sort de rencontre ou pas ?!- s'exclama t-il en se mettant à genoux sur le canapé et en attrapant les mains froides de Remus dans les siennes.- Que j'ai toujours voulu être avec toi… ?- ajouta t-il plus faiblement mais sans détacher son regard du sien.

Remus tremblait. Il le regarda et déglutit péniblement :

- Quoi ?- croassa t-il.

- J'ai toujours eu envie de tout faire pour te protéger, pour que tu ne souffres pas trop de ta lycanthropie, pour que personne ne vienne te faire du mal. Je sais que j'ai échoué mais ce sentiment est toujours là…- avoua Sirius à voix basse.- Tu ne vas pas bien et je ne sais plus quoi faire pour que cela change. Parle-moi Remus…

Le loup garou ferma les yeux et se força à respirer normalement. La chaleur du brun irradiait entre ses mains et se diffusait dans son propre corps.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Sirius… Tu n'as pas à faire tout cela.

- Mais j'en ai envie. Je ne veux plus que tu souffres, je veux être avec toi Remus, maintenant, demain et tous les jours qui suivront.

- Je…Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?- balbutia Remus.- Tu ne peux pas ressentir ça…

- Et pourquoi ça ?- répliqua Sirius en maîtrisant son énervement.

- Je…Tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux, tu ne mérites pas ce que je suis, ce que je suis devenu. Regarde moi Sirius, que pourrais-je t'offrir ?- demanda t-il d'une voix faible et triste.

Sirius le regarda, toujours agenouillé près de lui. Le regard de Remus était tellement douloureux… Sans réfléchir, il se redressa et se pencha, déposant doucement ses lèvres sur celles du lycanthrope.

- Tes lèvres d'abord.- murmura t-il après s'être éloigné, contempla le visage bouleversé de Remus.- Et puis, ton cœur, si tu le veux bien…

Il plongea dans les yeux d'ambre, cette couleur si fascinante, si incroyable qu'il n'avait jamais vue chez personne d'autre, trait à moitié révélé de l'état de Remus. Le soir de la pleine lune, ils étaient d'un jaune doré saisissant et hypnotique, qui attirait autant Patmol que Sirius.

Mais ce soir-là, les beaux yeux de Remus étaient remplis de larmes et celui-ci luttait manifestement pour les retenir. Ses lèvres tremblaient et Sirius eut à nouveau envie de les capturer entre les siennes.

- Je…c'est vrai ?- demanda alors Remis dans un murmure.

Le brun hocha la tête :

- Aussi vrai que je m'appelle Sirius Black. Je peux ?- demanda t-il en fixant avec envie les lèvres qui s'étiraient à présent dans un timide sourire.

Sans détacher son regard du sien, Remus acquiesça lentement, en ayant du mal à croire que cela était bien en train de lui arriver, que Sirius Black lui demandait réellement la permission de l'embrasser.

Sirius s'approcha lentement et l'embrassa avec une infinie douceur et une tendresse qu'il n'aurait jamais espérées. Remus laissa échapper un soupir de bonheur en se disant que le brun n'agissait jamais comme prévu et que le présent dépassait en intensité tout ce à quoi il avait déjà pu rêver.

Il sentit les mains du beau Sirius Black venir caresser son visage et sa barbe naissante. En tremblant, le lycanthrope osa alors bouger er répondre au baiser de son maintenant plus si meilleur ami que ça, timidement d'abord. Mais quand il entendit un soupir heureux répondre au sien, il ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard brûlant de l'animagus.

- Je suis encore en train de dormir, c'est ça ?- demanda Remus avec un sourire niais.

- Oh oui, et comme je suis super balèze, je me suis insidieusement introduit dans ton rêve pour te faire subir les pires tortures.

- Ce genre de torture ?

- Oui et beaucoup d'autres bien plus terribles… Mais je peux arrêter si tu veux.

- Non, non, surtout pas !- s'exclama précipitamment le loup garou avant de faire la moue.- Tu vois les choses poufsouffles que tu me fais dire ?!

Sirius changea de position sur le canapé, de manière à surplomber légèrement le lycanthrope :

- Oh oui mon Moony, dis-moi encore plein de choses poufsouffles…- souffla t-il dans son oreille avec une voix gentiment moqueuse.

Les bras de Remus enserrèrent sa taille, faisant légèrement frissonner le brun de plaisir.

- Méchant.- murmura Remus en boudant.

- Oh oui, je peux être très méchant…- poursuivit Sirius en traçant la mâchoire du châtain du bout du nez.- Très, très méchant…- ajouta t-il dans un murmure, alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de l'oreille de Remus.

Celui-ci ne put que frémir lorsque le vilain animagus entreprit de sucer de manière follement sensuelle et délectable le lobe si doux et délicieux, lui infligeant d'électrisantes petites morsures qui envoyèrent des frissons de plaisir dans tout le corps de la pauvre victime.

- Siri…- murmura ladite victime d'une voix rauque.

- Hum ?

- C'est pour de vrai, hein ? Ce n'est pas à cause de ce sort ?

L'animagus s'éloigna pour pouvoir dévisager le loup garou :

- Le sort de rencontre n'a pas le pouvoir de susciter des sentiments. Ils étaient déjà là.- déclara t-il sérieusement.

Remus lui offrit un petit sourire.

- Depuis bien longtemps ils sont là, Remus.- ajouta Sirius avec un regard intense.

Le loup garou resta un instant interdit mais ne put que sourire de bonheur :

- Il va falloir que je remercie Albus alors.- dit-il en attirant à lui le corps tant attendu.

Voilà la fin de ce looooong chapitre !! Le plus long depuis le début, pour vous récompenser de cette longue attente ! J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Merci encore de me lire,

A bientôt,

Angedescieux


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Comprendre, accepter, se rebeller…

Harry/Drago

Drago ferma les yeux pour essayer d'effacer ces mots qui semblaient s'être inscrits d'eux-mêmes sur sa rétine. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur le sort de rencontre, juste que cela réunissait deux personnes. Mais ce foutu bouquin venait de l'éclairer bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il se retint de se frapper le front avec ce maudit livre. Encore, s'il avait été lié à Potter à cause de ce directeur de mes deux, ça aurait pu aller. Mais que ce Gryffondor à la noix soit son âme sœur, ça, il ne pouvait le tolérer ! C'était tout bonnement impossible, improbable, infaisable, irréel et complètement irréalisable !

Ce sort de rencontre devait être bigleux, aussi myope que Potter avec ses verres de bouteilles ! Bordel, ils se détestaient, était-ce si compliqué que ça à comprendre ?! Le monde courrait vraiment à sa perte.

Et ce gâteux de directeur, non mais, pour qui se prenait-il ? On ne lui avait jamais appris qu'il ne fallait jamais jouer avec la nourriture ? Eh bah avec la vie des gens, c'est pareil ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait plus sa baguette, sinon il en aurait fait de la chaire à saucisse de ce vieux lunatique bonboncitronophile !

Le Serpentard se leva d'un bond, exaspéré. Il fallait absolument qu'il passe sa colère sur quelque chose ou sur quelqu'un !

Son visage s'étira tout à coup dans un sourire machiavélique : il n'y avait que Potter à sa portée et comme quoi, il y avait du bon à être enfermé avec son souffre douleur attitré.

Ravi à la perspective de se lancer dans une énième joute avec son ennemi personnel, le Serpentard se mit à chercher des yeux le Gryffondor. Il ne devait pas être bien loin, il ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici de toute manière !

Son regard se posa sur le fauteuil que le brun occupait tout à l'heure, mais celui-ci était vide. Agacé, Drago se rendit compte qu'il était seul. Oh non, Potter n'avait pas pu s'échapper et l'abandonner ici comme un vieux Dragée de Bertie Crochue ! Il avait des ressources magiques et une chance inouïe mais tout de même !

Le Serpentard aperçut alors une voûte de pierre qu'il ne se rappelait pas avoir invoquée. Il s'approcha suspicieusement, craignant un peu que Dumby ait eu une autre magnifique nouvelle idée qui l'aurait transporté dans une dimension parallèle l'enfermant dans un placard à balais avec Potter. Heureusement, la voûte semblait inoffensive, si ce n'est qu'elle se prolongeait en un long passage qui lui rappelait vaguement un couloir d'un des étages de Poudlard. Sans parvenir à mettre le doigt dessus, il s'avança, suivant les flambeaux vacillant légèrement à son passage.

C'est lorsqu'il passa devant un tableau représentant un fond marin qu'il se rappela : il était dans la réplique exacte d'un couloir du sixième étage, couloir ayant pour caractéristique de posséder plusieurs fenêtres donnant sur le lac et des recoins pour s'installer et admirer la vue, et accessoirement très pratiques pour s'encanailler et y faire plein de choses pas très catholiques…

Intrigué, il poursuivit son chemin en se demandant pourquoi le Gryffondor avait voulu se retrouver dans cet endroit en particulier. Il marcha pendant un petit moment sans rien trouver, assez étonné de voir que la salle sur demande pouvait s'étendre ainsi sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres. Cela devait sans doute venir des « fabuleuses et génialissimes » améliorations apportées par le directeur gâteux.

Enfin, cet interminable passage fit un crochet et Drago sentit confusément, sans trop savoir comment, que Potter se trouvait là, de l'autre côté. Il ralentit le pas et se félicita mentalement de sa capacité légendaire à marcher sans faire trop de bruit. Voyons, un Malfoy, ça ne traînait pas les pieds !

Le Serpentard s'arrêta à l'angle et se colla à la paroi. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il faisait cela mais en tous cas, ça l'amusait beaucoup !

Il retint sa respiration et jeta un rapide coup d'œil de l'autre côté du mur. Il eut le temps de voir Potter assis sur le rebord de pierre, entourant ses genoux de ses bras, regardant au dehors à travers une fenêtre aux vitraux colorés.

Le Serpentard fit la moue : Potter avait décidé de se la jouer mélancolique ou quoi ?! Même pas fun ! Il allait se faire un plaisir de le sortir de sa léthargie gnangnan…

Drago sortit alors de sa cachette avec un sourire moqueur, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la voix sombre du Gryffondor le coupa dans son élan :

- Ca t'éclates d'espionner les gens Malfoy ?

Agacé qu'il lui ait gâché son entrée théâtrale, il répliqua avec un air narquois :

- Mais je n'espionne pas, vois-tu, je me baladais tout simplement !

- Oh oui, je n'en doute pas une seconde…

- Eh bien, oui je n'ai que ça à faire, vu qu'un vieux timbré n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de m'enfermer ici avec toi !

- Justement, tu devrais être à l'autre bout de cette maudite salle, à essayer de trouver une solution pour ce sort absurde.- fit calmement Harry, toujours sans accorder un regard au Serpentard, qui commençait à s'énerver de cette indifférence.

- Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas de solution.- répliqua Drago avec colère, serrant les poings.

- Et face à cette découverte, tu t'es dis, quoi de mieux que d'aller faire chier ce Gryffondor à la con pour passer mes nerfs !

Drago fit la moue, surpris que Potter ait aussi bien compris ses intentions. Harry tourna alors la tête vers lui et le regarda sans animosité aucune, juste ces yeux verts qui pour une fois ne disaient rien :

- Je te connais Malfoy. Va te défouler ailleurs et sur autre chose.

Et il se détourna à nouveau de lui, comme s'il n'était rien, qu'une chose insignifiante indigne d'attention.

Drago sentit son sang s'échauffer et avait bien l'intention d'aller dire sa manière de penser à ce Gryffondor de malheur. Il s'avança rageusement mais se heurta de nouveau à une paroi invisible, avec tout de même moins de force que lorsqu'il s'était élancé vers son parrain, un peu plus tôt.

Plus qu'énervé à présent, il se massa le front, où il avait déjà une première putain de bosse.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu Potter ?- cracha t-il.

Le Gryffondor ne réagit pas, comme s'il ne l'entendait pas. Drago toucha des doigts le mur invisible. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Très bien !

Une seconde plus tard, le mur avait disparu sous l'effet de sa volonté salle sur demande oblige et il s'empara rageusement du col du Gryffondor à peine surpris.

- A quoi tu joues Potter ?- siffla t-il, ses pupilles vacillant de colère, tout près du visage sans expression du brun.

- Lâche-moi Malfoy. Puisqu'on va être là pour un long moment, j'aimerais éviter le plus possible de me retrouver en face de toi.

Drago resserra encore un peu plus sa poigne et fusilla du regard le Gryffondor.

Mais :

« Plop ! »

- Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, le dîner est servi.- fit une voix fluette derrière eux.

Exaspéré (ne pouvait-on donc pas le laisser casser tranquillement la gueule à ce petit con à la fin ?!), Drago relâcha le col d'Harry et se tourna vers l'elfe pour le faire déguerpir du regard. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Harry rajusta sa cape et se redressa.

- Il y a autre chose ?- demanda t-il aimablement.

- Oui, Mr Potter, le professeur Dumbledore vous fait savoir que demain, vous pourrez communiquer avec les autres couples.

- Nous ne sommes pas des couples, nabot décérébré !- cracha Drago.

L'elfe se mit à trembler mais le regard d'Harry le tranquillisa.

- Une réunion aura lieu demain à midi chez Messieurs Lupin et Black.- poursuivit-il.- A présent, si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vous conduis à la table.

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire (son estomac était content !) et se tourna vers le Serpentard pour le dissuader de dire quelque chose de désobligeant. Celui-ci avait croisé les bras sur son torse et affichait un air obstiné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore Malfoy ?

- Je mangerais plus tard. Tout seul.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a exigé que chaque couple mange ensemble.- intervint l'elfe.

- Il peut courir le vieux ! Il ne croit pas avoir assez foutu la merde comme ça ?- bougonna Drago, toujours autant sur les nerfs.

- Malfoy, putain mais t'es vraiment chiant ! Tu vas ramener tes fesses, tu fais ce que tu veux à table, la grève de la faim si ça te chante, mais on mange à la même table, j'ai la dalle ! Alors tu bouges ton cul et arrête de faire ton chieur !

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais t'obéir Potter ? Dans tes rêves oui !

Harry se pinça l'arrête du nez pour maîtriser son agacement, et puis il eut une idée. Il se rapprocha très près du Serpentard et murmura dans son oreille :

- Ecoutes Malfoy, t'as intérêt à coopérer sinon je te jure sur mon honneur de Gryffondor que je fais mon possible pour que le sort de rencontre se réalise.

Il avait apparemment vu juste car Drago pâlit et le regarda furieusement :

- Tu n'oserais pas…

- Juste pour l'immense plaisir de te faire chier, Malfoy. Et puis n'oublie pas que je suis sensé être ton âme sœur, alors je dois avoir des pouvoirs insoupçonnés sur toi…

- Tu me dégoûtes.- éructa Drago avec une moue méprisante.

- Tant mieux, c'est réciproque.- répondit Harry avec un air mauvais.

Drago s'éloigna avec un air supérieur, le toisa un instant puis partit dans le couloir, devançant l'elfe qui avait assisté au chantage sans en entendre un seul mot. Harry regarda le petit être et lui fit un pauvre sourire :

- Nous pouvons y aller à présent. Je te suis.

L'elfe fit une petite courbette et se mit en chemin, sans se soucier de Malfoy avançant d'un pas énergique à plusieurs mètres d'eux.

- Mr Dumbledore sera content de savoir que vous avez réussi à le convaincre.- lâcha t-il gaiement.

Harry soupira en regardant la créature si naïve. Elle ne connaissait définitivement pas Malfoy.

« S'il savait quel argument j'ai utilisé pour le faire flancher, je suis certain qu'il ne serait pas si content que ça… »

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Hermione/Rogue

Hermione tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Cet…cet abruti ! « Ne croyez pas que vous pouvez vous permettre de me juger ! » et gna gna gna ! Et il faut que je fasse quoi, que je me prosterne et lui lèche les bottes pendant qu'il m'insulte ?!

Vraiment n'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce qui a pris à Dumbledore de jeter ce sort à la con ? Ca devrait être interdit une telle chose ! Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Rogue merde, c'est Rogue quoi ! Je pourrais jamais, ce mec est répugnant, autant physiquement que mentalement, et encore plus mentalement !

C'est pas juste… Je suis sûre que Remus et Sirius n'auront aucun problème, ils font un si joli couple… Bon Harry va morfler aussi, putain Malfoy quoi ! Mais au moins il est séduisant, même si c'est un con fini !

Mais Rogue… On a vingt ans de différence et c'est mon prof ! A quoi a pensé Dumbledore à la fin ?

La Gryffondore finit par se laisser échouer dans un profond fauteuil, découragée et infiniment agacée. En plus, elle avait faim. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils enfermés maintenant ? Et est-ce que Harry allait bien ou avait-il déjà échangé quelques civilités douloureuses avec le Serpentard ? Elle ne se faisait pas de soucis pour les deux Maraudeurs mais pour les deux ennemis jurés, c'était une autre paire de manches. Ils allaient forcément en venir aux mains à un moment ou à un autre.

Au moins ça les défoulerait. Elle, elle n'avait même pas cette option. Ça n'était même pas envisageable. D'une, elle n'était pas adepte de la violence, et franchement, de deux, elle ne ferait pas le poids contre Rogue, même si elle se savait douée. Rogue avait vingt ans de ruse et de combats à son actif. Non, vraiment, elle n'était pas de taille.

La seule manière de passer sa colère restait de s'engueuler avec lui. Et ça elle savait le faire, même si ça lui laissait toujours un arrière goût amer dans la bouche.

Son estomac se mit à grogner et Hermione regretta de ne pas avoir l'heure. Se rappelant alors qu'elle était dans la salle sur demande, elle pensa à une horloge qui indiquerait l'heure réelle de Poudlard. Un beau meuble en bois d'acajou apparut immédiatement à sa droite et elle put voir qu'il était huit heures passées. Elle espérait que Dumbledore avait mis au point un système d'heures des repas parce là son ventre commençait à s'impatienter sérieusement.

La Gryffondore finit par se lever pour observer comment Rogue avait aménagé les lieux, puisqu'elle n'y avait pas du tout pensé. Elle se trouvait dans un salon assez simple mais confortable, avec une grande bibliothèque et quelques fauteuils disposés au hasard dans la pièce, mais avec un certain sens de l'esthétique, elle devait bien l'admettre. Rogue adepte de la décoration, et puis quoi encore ? Pourquoi pas fan de feng-shui pendant qu'on y était ?

Cette idée li fit esquisser un sourire amusé et elle continua son périple de découverte. Il n'y avait pas de porte séparant le salon de la salle à manger, où trônait une table sobre mais assez longue pour accueillir plusieurs convives. Beaucoup plus qu'ils n'étaient puisqu'ils étaient seulement deux, remarqua t-elle amèrement.

Un petit couloir l'emmena vers trois portes. Elle ouvrit celle qui lui faisait face et trouva une salle de bain de marbre blanc où une lumière très agréable et pure se déversait paisiblement.

« Eh bien, moi qui pensait que Rogue vivait terré dans ses sombres cachots… »

Elle remarqua alors l'immense baignoire encastrée dans le sol, et derrière, un mur tapissé de galets. Manifestement, Rogue ne se refusait rien, et surtout pas un certain luxe. Pas que ce soit déplaisant… D'ailleurs elle devait bien admettre que ce mélange d'espace et de sobriété lui plaisait. Et les galets évoquaient agréablement le milieu aquatique.

Son regard dévia vers le grand miroir surplombant deux lavabos et elle se trouva un visage défait et fatigué. Elle aurait bien besoin d'un bain dans cette grande baignoire en fait…

La jeune fille jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce, cherchant quelque chose qu'elle pourrait modifier rien que pour emmerder Rogue. Mais elle plissa les lèvres de dépit, un peu déçue de ne rien trouver à redire à l'atmosphère si calme de cette salle de bain.

Elle sortit en fermant derrière elle et regarda les deux portes restantes. A gauche, une porte sombre portant l'emblème de Serpentard, et à droite, une autre en bois plus clair avec le blason de Gryffondor, aux couleurs un peu pâlichonnes. Au moins le message était clair, et tant mieux.

Se désintéressant complètement de la porte de gauche, elle se décida à redonner un peu d'éclat au lion, qui s'anima aussitôt dans un rouge te or revigoré et étincelant. Le lion lui fit un clin d'œil et s'enquit de son mot de passe ? La Gryffondore réfléchit un petit moment et finit par lui murmurer très bas à l'oreille au cas où ce vicieux de professeur Serpentard ait la magnifique idée d'écouter aux portes : « courage ».

La porte s'ouvrit, dans un rugissement qui amusa Hermione, sur une pièce totalement vide. La Gryffondore resta étonnée quelques secondes, avant d'éprouver quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir à l'égard de Rogue : de la reconnaissance.

Il lui laissait implicitement le choix de décider de son espace et elle apprécia cette petite attention.

« Quoi ? Je n'apprécie rien du tout ! Il n'avait juste pas envie de se faire chier à faire cette chambre en plus, c'est tout ! Comment pourrait-il imaginer une seule seconde ce que je ressens ?! »

La Gryffondore soupira en fermant la porte derrière elle puis ferma les yeux en se demandant quel genre d'endroit elle avait besoin. Définitivement pas d'un endroit qu'elle connaissait déjà, ni sa chambre chez elle ni celle de Poudlard.

Elle allait certainement en baver donc il fallait un endroit calme où elle pourrait se ressourcer et oublier un peu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Une sorte de cocon confortable et douillet.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit. Une cheminée accueillait déjà un feu joyeux à sa gauche, un canapé épais et un tapis moelleux où elle aimerait bien se vautrer pour lire un livre. De l'autre côté, un grand lit à baldaquin avec des rideaux en coton couleur crème et une grosse couette de plumes. Le sol était recouvert d'un quadrillage de bambou souple et conservant la chaleur, agréable à fouler pieds nus. De grandes plantes tropicales buvaient la lumière à travers une grande fenêtre, répandant une touche de vert éclatant de vie. Bien sûr, il y avait aussi un grand bureau, une armoire et une bibliothèque.

Si elle n'était pas présentement vouée à passer sa vie avec Rogue, cette chambre aurait pu être parfaite. La Gryffondore fit la moue et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était moelleux à souhait, mais ça n'allait pas. Le contexte n'allait pas.

Elle soupira. Pourquoi Rogue devait-il être ce que le sort de rencontre disait ce qu'il était ? Le mot ne pouvait se former dans son esprit tellement cela lui semblait invraisemblable. Impossible. Ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun.

« A part votre incroyable entêtement, votre amour de la connaissance et votre certain isolement. »

« Eh, je ne suis pas isolée ! J'ai des amis ! »

« Peut-être mais ils ne te comprennent pas à certains moments, et ça t'agace.

« On est différents, c'est normal ! »

« Oui mais ça t'énerve qu'ils te comparent à une maniaque des études. »

« Hum. »

« Je suis sûre que Rogue comprendrait… »

« Rogue ne comprend rien à rien. Il ne sait que rabaisser les gens, les ignorer, les mépriser. C'est sans doute la personne la moins empathique que je connaisse ! »

« Tu vois il a raison. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu n'essayes même pas de te demander pourquoi il est comme ça. »

« Et pour quelle absurde raison j'essaierai de comprendre une supposée psychologie roguienne ? »

« A cause du sort de rencontre ? »

« Pffff… il commence à me sortir par les trous de nez ce sort à la noix. J'ai rien demandé moi ! »

« T'aurais préféré que rien ne se passe alors ? »

« Bah évidemment ! »

« Qu'il continue à nier tes donc ? »

« … »

« Qu'il continue à te mépriser, à te regarder avec ce regard si froid, si haineux ? »

« … »

« Qu'il… »

« Non. »

« Ne pourrais-tu pas essayer un peu ? Te retenir au moins de lui renvoyer à la figure cette amertume ? »

« J'en ai un stock de six ans, c'est difficile de ne pas être tentée de lui dire enfin ce que je pense. »

« Et passer outre, ce n'est pas envisageable ? »

« Ce n'est pas à moi de changer ! S'il reste aussi imbuvable, comment veux-tu que je me retienne ? »

« C'est Rogue, Hermione, il ne va pas se métamorphoser en prince charmant ! »

« Ca j'avais compris ! Mais s'il ne change pas d'attitude, on est dans une impasse. »

La Gryffondore soupira à nouveau. Elle n'arrivait même pas à imaginer un Rogue moins sombre et moins méprisant. C'était comme une antithèse. Que pensait-il de ce sort de rencontre ? Elle se rappela qu'il lui avait demandé si cela la répugnait. C'était ce qu'il représentait qui la répugnait, qu'elle ne supportait pas, sa manière de terroriser les élèves au lieu de les intéresser…

Plop !

Hermione se redressa brusquement et vit un elfe à l'air très respectable, contrairement à ses semblables.

- Miss Granger, le dîner est servi.

Le ventre de la Gryffondore sourit de satisfaction.

- Merci.

- Le Directeur m'a chargé de vous informer que le repas de demain midi se passera chez Messieurs Lupin et Black, avec les autres couples.

Hermione tiqua à l'appellation mais ne put que ressentir une grande joie à l'annonce : elle allait pouvoir parler, partager cette horreur ! Vraiment, vivement le lendemain !

- Pour ce soir, Mr le Directeur a exigé que chaque couple mange à la même table.

« Bordel, il croit pas qu'il en a déjà assez fait là ? »

- Très bien.- soupira t-elle, blasée.

L'elfe s'inclina et disparut dans un nouveau « plop ». Hermione se leva, pas du tout motivée mais l'estomac parlant avant tout. Elle sortit de sa nouvelle chambre, saluée par un rugissement d'encouragement qui lui tira un petit sourire. Le trajet ne fut pas bien long et elle aperçut bientôt de dos la silhouette de son professeur, assis bien droit, dans une attitude qui avait quelque chose d'exaspérant.

Elle remarqua un seul couvert, à côté de celui-ci, et il lui fallut tout son courage de Gryffondore pour ne pas s'exiler au bout de la table, le plus loin possible de lui. De toute façon, elle imaginait bien Dumbledore avoir jeté un sort pour les forcer à manger l'un à côté de l'autre.

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Harry/Drago

Une belle table avait été dressée, dans une pièce ni trop sobre ni trop chaleureuse, comme un juste milieu entre leurs goûts aux opposés qu'eux-mêmes l'étaient. Harry s'assit sans rechigner en bout de table, impatient de voir ce qu'on leur avait concocté pour le dîner. Dumbledore avait intention à se faire pardonner et c'était une bonne manière de commencer.

Drago regarda avec dégoût le Gryffondor soulever les cloches qui enfermaient les plats et humer les fumets qui s'en échappaient. Ce mec n'avait vraiment pas de savoir-vivre ! Bon, au moins n'avait-il pas hérité de Weasley mâle dernier du nom, légendairement connu à Poudlard pour son appétit vorace et pour manger comme un malpropre, cette dernière qualification provenant en grande partie de la maison Serpentard.

Même s'il ne le dirait jamais à voix haute, il semblait qu'il ait eu un peu de chance dans son malheur. Devoir vivre vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec Weasley lui aurait définitivement coupé l'appétit ! Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un mec qui ne savait pas se tenir à table ! Bon, c'était un peu exagéré mais tout de même !

Toujours autant exaspéré, il se laissa choir de mauvaise grâce sur la seule chaise en face de laquelle le couvert était mis, c'est-à-dire à gauche et à côté de Potter. Dumbledore était en train de creuser sa propre tombe : les éléments s'accumulaient depuis leur arrivée et la note allait être salée quand ils sortiraient d'ici !

Non, non, non, ne surtout pas penser à ce qui allait se passer pour qu'ils sortent de cet endroit !

Il lui restait un dernier espoir : Severus Rogue. Il devait sûrement savoir comment s'en tirer sans que ce maudit sort ne s'accomplisse. D'ailleurs, Dumby commettait une grave erreur en leur permettant de se réunir : Rogue allait lui dire comment annuler tout ça, même s'il devait employer la torture !

C'est donc avec une lueur machiavélique qu'il daigna enfin soulever une des cloches pour se servir de gratin de pommes de terre. Il vit du coin de l'œil que Potter lisait un parchemin qu'il devait avoir trouvé le repas. Pour une fois, son visage ne laissa transparaître et il finit par lui tendre ledit parchemin.

- Tiens, petit message de Dumbledore.

Avec un soupir agacé, Drago s'empara de la « chose » avec une profonde répugnance, se demandant comment le vieux fou allait encore faire para le mettre encore plus en pétard qu'il ne l'était déjà.

« Messieurs Potter et Malfoy, je vous informe que les repas seront servis aux horaires habituels de Poudlard. Dans ma magnanimité, j'ai décidé de vous accorder une réunion avec les autres couples, dans l'espoir que cela vous aidera à accepter ce magnifique don du ciel de moi surtout qu'est le sort de rencontre !

Cette réunion aura lieu chez Messieurs Lupin et Black demain à midi trente. J'espère que vous mettrez cet après-midi à profit !

Pour ce qui est du reste, je suppose que vous avez compris que vous pouviez aménager votre salle sur demande à votre guise (encore une preuve de mes idées talentueusement géniales !)

Je vous donnerais bientôt des nouvelles, au retour de mon petit voyage de ravitaillement de bonbons !

Ne faites pas trop de bêtises les jeunes !

Albus Perceval etc…Dumbledore »

Quand Drago eut finit sa lecture, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :

C- e type est fou, complètement mégalo.

Harry leva le nez de son poulet rôti mais ne dit rien. Ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer l'héritier Malfoy :

- Eh bien Potter, tu ne défends pas à tue-tête ton directeur chéri ?- demanda t-il de sa voix traînante et narquoise.

Le Gryffondor le jaugea d'un regard, semblant se demander s'il valait la peine de répliquer, et finit par hausser les épaules.

« Même pas fun… Ce type est d'un ennui ! Au moins c'est marrant quand il se met en colère ! »

- T'es malade Potter, ou bien t'as déchanté ?- poursuivit-il pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

Harry respira profondément et prit tout son temps pour avaler sa bouchée.

- Malfoy, si t'as envie de faire chier quelqu'un, va falloir que tu trouves un autre moyen de te défouler. Fais ce que tu veux, du sport ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, mais va mettre ton mordant ailleurs, moi j'en ai ras-le-bol.- déclara très sérieusement le brun en pointant sa fourchette vers lui.

- Bas-le-rol ? C'est quoi encore cette expression ! C'est moldu je suppose ! Profondément débile, comme d'habitude.- s'exclama dédaigneusement Drago.

Le Gryffondor parut faire un immense effort sur lui-même pour ne pas lui rétorquer vertement, au plus grand dépit du Serpentard :

- Ras-le-bol, Malfoy, ras-le-bol. Ça veut dire que j'en ai marre, t'as compris ?

Drago fit une moue sceptique qui fit à Harry lever les yeux au ciel, ayant clairement l'air de penser qu'il était un cas désespéré.

Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot de tout le repas, que Drago trouva profondément ennuyeux. Et en même temps, voir son ennemi de toujours aussi peu réactif l'intriguait. Il n'était pas habitué à cette indifférence et à cet air lointain. C'était comme s'il n'existait pas aux yeux de Potter, et ça le mettait inexplicablement mal à l'aise.

Le Gryffondor se leva dès que son estomac sembla rempli et l'abandonna là comme un moins que rien. Le Potter commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs ! Quand on est poli on attend que l'autre ait fini de manger, espèce d'inculte !

Agacé, Drago enfourna rageusement sa part de tarte à la myrtille. Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, l'inévitable se produisit : une malicieuse myrtille eut la bonne idée de se détacher du délicieux dessert et tomba en chute libre pour atterrir gracieusement sur la chemise toute propre et si blanche de l'héritier Malfoy.

Drago inspira profondément pour se maîtriser : mais non ce n'était pas grave, une infime, toute petite tache VIOLETTE sur sa chemise SUPRA chère !

« Merlin donne-moi la force… »

Un elfe, bien sûr, un elfe allait lui laver ça en un clin d'œil ! Le Serpentard quitta des yeux l'odieuse vilaine et sacrément vicieuse petite tache pour appeler un elfe.

Au bout d'une seconde de réflexion, il fronça les sourcils : comment devait-il s'y prendre ? A Poudlard, il avait son elfe attitré mais il se doutait que Dumbledore avait dû faire en sorte d'empêcher l'accès aux elfes fidèles à leur maître qui n'auraient pas hésité face à un ordre de les sortir d'ici.

Exaspéré, le blondinet lâcha un profond soupir.

- Eh oh ! L'elfe de tout à l'heure, reviens ici tout de suite !

Rien ne se passa.

- Un elfe, n'importe lequel !

Nada.

« Grrr bordel de salle sur demande ! Elle te donne ce qu'elle veut, oui mon œil ! »

Olala Dumbledore allait vraiment en baver ! L'obliger, lui, un Malfoy, à se débrouiller sans sa baguette, sans elfe, avec pour seule compagnie un Potter dans la lune !

D'un pas furieux, il partit dans un couloir qu'il n'avait jamais vu auparavant mais qui devait être là pour une bonne raison. Effectivement, il vit bientôt une porte où était délicatement indiqué « Salle de bain ».

Sans plus réfléchir, il ouvrit violemment la porte et fut assailli par une épaisse vapeur blanche.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

Il tourna la tête, et là, derrière la paroi de douche à peine floutée, il y avait, négligemment appuyé, le corps nu de son pire ennemi, sur lequel dégoulinait une eau apparemment brûlante pour produire une pareille vapeur.

« Euh…il fait quoi là ? »

« Une douche Drago, ce qu'il fait ça s'appelle prendre une douche ! »

« La ferme toi ! »

- Malfoy ?! Bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!- rugit tout à coup la voix d'un certain harry Potter.

Au moins, le ton eut le mérite de le tirer de son hébétude :

- Comment appelle-t-on un elfe dans cet endroit ?- demanda Drago d'un ton impérieux, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

- Que quoi ?!

Harry s'extirpa de sous la douche, éteignant le jet d'eau brûlant et se couvrant d'une serviette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore pourquoi t'as besoin d'un elfe ?

Sans se démonter le moins du monde, Drago pointa du doigt l'infâme petit point violet sur sa chemise :

- J'ai une tache de myrtille.

Harry le regarda comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il allait épouser un troll :

- Et t'as besoin d'un ELFE pour cette raison stupide ?- demanda t-il en ayant l'air de ne pas en croire ses oreilles.

- Bah évidemment, faut qu'il me lave cette chemise, je ne peux pas rester comme ça, voyons !- s'exclama vigoureusement le blond.

Le brun le dévisagea, la bouche légèrement ouverte, puis se passa la main sur le visage pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas.

Non, après tout, Drago Malfoy qui débarque en plein milieu de sa douche parce qu'il a une ridicule petite tache sur sa chemise, ça peut arriver à n'importe qui !

- T'es vraiment plus con que je ne le pensais Malfoy. T'es dans la salle sur demande ! Demande que ta tache disparaisse !

Les yeux de Drago se plissèrent puis il renifla avec dédain avant de quitter la salle de bain sans un mot.

Hébété, Harry regarda la porte se refermer avec un haussement de sourcil digne de Malfoy senior lui-même. Il secoua la tête avec perplexité et se dit qu'après tout, il avait peut-être été victime d'une hallucination. La buée, tout ça… Oui, ça devait être ça. Rien de bien grave qui puisse l'empêcher de reprendre calmement cette douche dont il avait grand besoin.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

J'avais prévu d'arrêter ici le chapitre, mais après coup je me suis rendue compte que y avait pas Remus et Sirius, donc une petite avance sur le chapitre 9, parce que merde, c'est les vacances après tout !

Remus/Sirius

- Il va falloir que je remercie Albus alors.- dit-il en attirant contre lui le corps tant attendu.

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement d'abord, découvrant sa semblable avec patience et curiosité. Des baisers doux qui ne firent qu'enflammer les deux Maraudeurs : bientôt, leurs langues se mêlèrent, se caressant avec une lenteur et une sensualité qui les transportait dans un état à la fois si agréable et si insupportable.

Lorsque Sirius décida de glisser ses mains sous l'encombrant pull de son vis-à-vis, Remus eut la certitude que son corps allait entrer en fusion, que sa peau était de la braise incandescente et que ces mains divines étaient le souffle chaud quine faisait que le rendre plus fiévreux encore, encore plus brûlant.

- Hum, ta bouche a encore le goût de chocolat.- souffla le brun contre ses lèvres.- Un Moony au chocolat, mon plat préféré…

Le loup garou ne put empêcher un sourire complètement stupide de venir étirer ses lèvres. Même dans ses fantasmes les plus délirants, Sirius n'aurait pas dit cela. La réalité était tellement plus incroyable que le meilleur des rêves. Dans son sommeil, Sirius ne prenait pas non plus ce temps infini pour embrasser chaque courbe de son visage. Remus avait l'impression que sa bouche et sa main étaient partout à la fois et il ne pouvait que se laisser faire. Et caresser le corps vibrant de l'animagus, à travers ses vêtements d'abord, et puis, s'enhardissant, sous cette barrière de tissu définitivement de trop.

Il repoussa sur le canapé un Sirius aux anges, et se pencha sur le flanc offert, maintenant qu'il avait soulevé les pans de la chemise.

- Voyons voir quel goût a la peau de Sirius Black…- annonça t-il d'un ton pompeux.

Et sans attendre, il se mit à embrasser la chair délicate.

- Hum…sucrée.- souffla t-il en effleurant la peau du bout des doigts.

Il reprit son exploration pendant quelques minutes :

- Epicée aussi…- ajouta t-il avec un mordillement qui fit frémir son interlocuteur.

Remus ne se fit pas prier et entreprit de mordiller toute la peau à sa portée, ce qui provoqua moult grognements et gémissements de la part de la victime.

- Et délicieusement sensible à ce que je vois…

Un énième grognement lui répondit et Sirius l'attira à lui pour un baiser fougueux.

- A moi maintenant.- déclara Sirius avec un sourire carnassier, lorsqu'il eut cessé de faire subir de longs tourments à cette bouche si tentante.

Il sentit Relus tressaillir contre lui mais il s'y attendait. Il ne desserra pas son étreinte et ne fit aucun mouvement qui aurait certainement brusqué Remus. Même si des années séparaient leur passage à Poudlard, Sirius avait toujours en mémoire la timidité et la pudeur du lycanthrope, et la honte de ce corps marqué par ces nuits de pleine lune. Apparemment, les années n'avaient pas effacé ce malaise.

Remus tenta de ne pas se crisper mais c'était plus fort que lui. L'angoisse avait disparu sous le bonheur du moment mais là, elle revenait au galop : comment Sirius, si beau, pouvait-il vouloir de quelqu'un comme lui, marqué, décharné ?

Il ne comprenait vraiment pas. Le plus séduisant des Maraudeurs pouvait avoir une foule d'admirateurs et admiratrices aux pieds. Et bien mieux que lui.

Alors qu'il s'abîmait dans ce genre de réflexion dévalorisante, la bouche du beau brun vint butiner la sienne. Remus leva les yeux et rencontra le regard acier, brûlant et doux à la fois.

Tout doucement, cette bouche incroyable vint à la rencontre de la sienne, presque dans une demande muette, comme si Sirius demandait une nouvelle fois la permission de continuer cette chose incroyable qu'il faisait avec ses lèvres, mordillant et léchant à la fois.

Les yeux du lycanthrope papillonnèrent, et dans le peu de lucidité qu'il lui restait, il se dit qu'il aurait pu arrêter un Sirius fougueux et entreprenant, celui de ses fantasmes les plus délurés. Mais contre ce Sirius-là, il ne pouvait rien. Il se sentait fragile et minuscule face à tant de tendresse et de douceur. Il ne pouvait que supplier intérieurement que cela continue encore et encore…

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Et voilà pour le 8eme chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Je pars au brésil jeudi prochain donc pas de chapitre avant le mois d'aout minimum ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait très plaisir, surtout que vous ayez aimé le chapitre dernier avec Remus et Sirius ! )

A bientôt,

Angedescieux


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Le repas

Hermione/Rogue

Il avait accueilli l'annonce de cet elfe bizarrement bien habillé avec une once de mépris. Dumbledore abusait un peu trop de sa position de force à son goût. Mais la justice viendrait sûrement un jour, le problème étant bien sûr quand, mais elle viendrait. Et il prendrait un plaisir tout à fait particulier à faire payer à ce vieux décrépi chaque petit dépassement avec un sadisme et une lenteur des plus raffinés.

En attendant ce moment délectable, il notait soigneusement dans son esprit chacun de ces petits dépassements. Comme l'obliger à manger à côté de cette Gryffondore qui ne se privait pas pour l'insulter ouvertement ni pour le regarder avec haine et mépris. Le dîner allait être joyeux, ça ne faisait aucun doute…

Raide comme un piquet, Rogue quitta la chambre qu'il s'était aménagé avec sa dignité habituelle. Sans un coup d'œil pour le lion rugissant sur la porte face à la sienne, il se dirigea vers la salle à manger où la table était dressée, des cloches maintenant les plats à la température désirée.

Le maître des potions prit place en bout de table, déplia sa serviette, la posa sur ses genoux et se servit un verre de vin blanc. Il avait besoin d'un petit remontant ce soir. Pour affronter la harpie furieuse qui allait sûrement débarquer sous peu en criant haut et fort que Dumbledore abusait de son pouvoir.

Lorsqu'il eut descendu la moitié de son verre d'une seule gorgée, il se sentit un peu mieux. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une gamine. Des comme elle, il en avait croisé un bon paquet depuis toutes ces années. Peut-être pas aussi entêtées et bien sûr, jamais dans une telle situation, mais ce n'était pas très important.

Alors qu'il songeait à ce qu'il pourrait lui répliquer de cassant sur son attitude irréfléchie et exubérante, il n'entendit pas la chaise à ses côtés accueillir un nouvel occupant. Et il ne dû qu'à ses innombrables années comme espion la maîtrise de soi l'empêchant de sursauter. Seuls ses sourcils se haussèrent légèrement et son regard remonta le long du bras qui s'était tendu pour se saisir du pichet d'eau.

Le visage impénétrable, elle était là, digne, fière, silencieuse et surprenante. Rogue mit une seconde à se reprendre. Cette gamine avait des talents de maîtrise insoupçonnés. Et elle savait parfaitement comment l'ignorer.

Lui aussi savait tout à fait le faire, qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait cette petite insolente ?!

« Sevy… »

« Oh non, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! Je n'ai PAS besoin de toi, ok ?! Et arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, dernier avertissement. »

« Quel accueil ! Et quelle susceptibilité ! Et bien sûr que tu as besoin de moi ! Sinon c'est foutu ! »

« Et pour quelle raison inopinée ? »

« Parce que si tu souhaites mettre la raclée du siècle à Dumby le plus vite possible, ce n'est pas en ignorant cette Gryffondore que tu y parviendras ! Donc arrêtes un peu d'être le maître de potions imbuvable parce que sinon tu lui donneras raison et ce ne sera pas des jours que vous resterez ici mais bien des années ! »

Rogue lança un regard furibond à ladite Gryffondore qui faisait toujours comme s'il n'existait pas.

« Mais si elle fait ça, ça n'avancera pas non plus ! »

« J'hallucine ! Bientôt j'entendrais « c'est elle qu'a commencé ! ». Sev', c'est toi l'adulte ici et puis tu ne peux pas nier qu'elle a tout de même un bon nombre de raisons de t'en vouloir… »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu me suggères ? De mettre à bas cette couverture que j'utilise depuis plus de vingt ans ? »

« Tu n'es plus vraiment à Poudlard. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'y a aucune manière d'échapper au sort de rencontre. Tu as protégé ta vie privée pendant toutes ces années, mais là tu n'as plus vraiment le choix. »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Arrête d'être Rogue, professeur terrorisant tout ce qui bouge parce qu'il est super sombre, super secret et super méchant, ok ? »

« Très drôle… »

« C'est ce que tu montres, je ne plaisantes pas. »

« Je sais ! Mais si tu crois que c'est facile ! C'était bien plus simple de ressembler à ça. J'ai pris l'habitude et je m'en fiche de traumatiser les autres. »

« Sev', tu ne l'approcheras pas comme ça, je peux te l'assurer. Alors essaye d'oublier ta façade, petit à petit pour ne pas le choquer. »

« Mouais… »

« Aller, mets-y du tiens. Pour commencer, essaye d'engager la conversation. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire avec cette furie… »

« Je ne te connaissais pas défaitiste. »

« Avec elle, ça se rapproche plus de l'impossible que d'autre chose ! »

« Allons, tu sers Voldy tout en refilant des tuyaux à Dumby depuis plus de vingt ans, et tu baisses les bras face à cette gamine ? Aller, ressors-moi un peu ce pouvoir de séduction, dépoussière-le vu qu'il n'a pas servi depuis un bail et utilise-le. Ça va coincer un peu au début avec toute cette rouille mais après ça ira comme sur des roulettes ! »

« Hinhin… Quelle magnifique métaphore ! Ecoute, je ne vais pas draguer cette gamine, ok ?! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Parce que t'es son prof et que vous avez deux décennies d'écart ? En lançant ce sort, c'est comme si Dumby te donnait sa bénédiction. »

« Mais t'as bien tendu comme moi que ça la dégoûtait ! »

« Est-ce qu'elle a dit ça ? »

« Ca se voyait ! »

« Elle l'a dit oui ou non ? »

« Non ! Mais c'était tout comme ! »

« Ralala, mais il semblerait bien que cette couverture ait légèrement rongé l'estimes que tu te portes… »

« Mon estime se porte comme un charme. Le problème n'est pas moi mais elle. Ça ne fonctionnera pas, ce n'est pas très difficile à comprendre. »

« Et toi, elle te plait, non ? »

« Quoi ?! »

« Aller, tu peux me le dire à moi, nan ? »

De quoi je me mêle ? Déjà que tu me bouffes le cerveau c'est vrai, depuis quand Severus Rogue a t-il une conscience ?, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te faire des confidences en plus ?! »

« Je le savais ! Il faut lui résister pour lui plaire au petit Sevy ! »

« Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi ! »

« Absolument pas. J'ai tout juste mon cher : c'est parce que cette gamine n'est pas terrorisée comme les autres et qu'elle s'échine à ne pas baisser les bras alors que tu ne cesses de la rabaisser, qu'elle est brillante et entêtée que tu l'as remarquée. Elle t'intrigue et t'exaspère et tu ne peux t'empêcher, bien malgré toi, d'éprouver une certaine fierté face à son entêtement. »

« C'est bien ce que je disais, du gros n'importe quoi. »

« Tss tss tss, tu ne me feras pas gober ça. Voyons voir jusqu'à quel point elle te surprendra ! »

« Tu es vraiment agaçante comme conscience. »

« Je te laisse tranquille si tu engages la conversation. »

« Pas d'autre moyen pour avoir la paix ? »

« Non monsieur, je regrette ! »

« Mon œil oui ! S'il le faut… »

Bon, alors, comment allait-il la faire parler ? Il n'était vraiment pas doué pour ce genre de civilités. Et puis s'il lui parlait aimablement, elle allait tomber dans les pommes ou croire qu'il n'était pas vraiment lui ou quelque chose dans le genre. Il fallait qu'il fasse ce qu'il savait faire, c'est-à-dire être direct.

- Ecoutez miss Granger, je ne pense pas que s'ignorer mutuellement accélèrera les choses.- déclara t-il de but en blanc.

Ce qui ne manqua pas de provoquer une réaction de surprise chez son interlocutrice qui s'étouffa avec une bouchée de rôti. Elle se mit à tousser, tout en attrapant d'un geste pressé un verre d'eau.

Lorsqu'elle eut retrouvé son souffle, la Gryffondore lui jeta un regard courroucé qui signifiait très clairement : non mais ça va pas de dire des trucs pareils ?!

- Cessez de faire votre offensée, vous savez parfaitement que j'ai raison. – reprit Rogue.

- Et à quel sujet ?- demanda Hermione avec un faux sourire mielleux.

Le Serpentard la fusilla du regard :

- Vous savez de quoi je veux parler.

- Non, vraiment pas, il va falloir que vous m'éclairiez professeur. Ah non, c'est vrai, plus de professeur, que voulez-vous, les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces.- répliqua t-elle avec un sourire tout à fait hypocrite.

« Du calme Severus, elle veut juste te faire tourner en bourrique. Pas de problème, t'as l'habitude, n'est-ce pas ? »

Faisant appel à tout le self-control qu'il avait en stock, le maître des potions retrouva un visage serein, enfin, calme plutôt. Et un sourire tout aussi faux que celui que la Gryffondore lui avait servi plus tôt étira ses lèvres desséchées et inhabituées à ce genre de mouvement :

- Prendrez-vous de la salade de pommes de terres, miss Granger ?

Et il eut la satisfaction de voir las satisfaction se peindre sur le visage de la si insolente élève.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Ah oui ? Pour votre insolence ?- demanda t-il avec un sourire complaisant.

Cela suffit pour que la jeune fille se refrogne à nouveau.

- C'est une expression. S'il y avait des excuses à présenter, je ne serais sans doute pas celle qui devrait en faire le plus.

- Vraiment ? Et pour quelles raisons estimez-vous mériter des excuses ?- poursuivit sérieusement Rogue.

Hermione lui lança un regard intrigué mais n'osa pas déballer tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur : même si elle jouait avec cela, il était encore son professeur, même si elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de lui faire des reproches.

Rogue sembla deviner sa retenue puisqu'il l'incita à parler :

- Allons, je suis certain que les mots vous démangent. Je suis sûr que vous parviendrez à les tourner d'une manière qui ne se veut pas offensante pour un professeur.

« Euh Sev', tu peux me dire à quoi tu joues là ? T'es devenu maso ? Tu sais pertinemment qu'elle a un paquet de choses en travers de la gorge ! »

« Si les dire peut débloquer la situation, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ce ne sont que des mots, et ce ne sera la première fois qu'on me les dira, alors pourquoi voudrais-tu que cela me blesse ? »

La jeune fille le sondait du regard, ne pouvant croire que Rogue était en train de lui demander de déballer toutes ses rancoeurs à son égard. C'était tentant, très tentant. Mais elle avait sa fierté. Elle était blessée dans son orgueil depuis toutes ces années, certes, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voie comme une petite fille pleurnicharde.

- Je pense, monsieur, que vous devez parfaitement savoir quelles choses vous reprochent vos étudiants année sur année. Il serait inutile de gaspiller de la salive et de laisser refroidir ce délicieux dîner pour vous répéter ce que vous savez déjà.- déclara posément la Gryffondore en saisissant élégamment son verre et en buvant une gorgée pour appuyer son propos.

Rogue lui lança un regard impénétrable puis croisa les mains sous son menton et demanda d'une voix posée complètement opposée à son envie présente de lancer à cette insolente deux ou trois sorts de son invention :

- Et d'après vous, miss Granger, pourquoi est-ce que j'agis ainsi ?

Hermione reposa son verre en se demandant où il voulait en venir. Cette conversation bizarre la mettait mal à l'aise. Depuis quand le comportement de Rogue devait-il avoir une raison ? Elle avait envie de lui répliquer : « Parce qu'il y a une raison ? », ou bien « Parce que vous détestez vos semblables. » mais le ton sérieux et le regard franc de son professeur l'en dissuadèrent :

- Comme vous me l'avez si bien fait remarquer tout à l'heure, je ne connais rien de vous. Je vois mal comment je pourrais connaître les raisons qui vous poussent à enseigner de cette manière.

Rogue claqua la langue d'agacement :

- Cessez de répondre comme la première de la classe que vous êtes. Ce n'est pas une question de cours ou un contrôle. Je vous demande ce que vous pensez.- déclara Rogue en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hermione se mordit la langue pour la remarque sur la première de la classe et s'efforça de formuler sa réponse comme si elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi auparavant, ce qui était très loin d'être le cas :

- Eh bien j'imagine que vous avez un personnage, une réputation à tenir…

- C'est exact, comme toujours.- répondit Rogue avec un sourire trop exaspérant pour être sincère.

Sourire qui cette fois agaça trop Hermione pour qu'elle s'empêche de lui envoyer une remarque à la figure :

- Si vous espérez avoir une conversation civilisée avec moi, il va falloir ravaler vos sarcasmes et votre mépris.

Le faux sourire disparut et Rogue la regarda avec intérêt :

- Très bien, si c'est ce que vous voulez. Mais qu'aurais-je en échange, de votre part ?

- De quoi ?!- s'exclama Hermione avec une expression presque choquée.

Un minuscule sourire d'amusement se peignit sur les lèvres du professeur de potions :

- Miss Granger, vous me demandez de mettre de côté une partie très Serpentarde de moi-même. Il serait injuste que je sois le seul à faire cet effort.

La Gryffondore ouvrit la bouche, la referma, puis lâcha un soupir :

- Très bien. Et que suis-je supposée faire en échange ?- demanda t-elle, lasse.

- Eh bien, vous pourriez par exemple…voyons, cesser de me provoque intentionnellement.- dit-il, l'air de rien.

- Quoi ? Mais je ne… !- commença t-elle à protester.

Mais Rogue lui lança un regard si pénétrant qu'il lui fut impossible d'achever en toute bonne foi. Elle détourna les yeux avec agacement et lâcha, de mauvaise grâce :

- Très bien.

- Donc nous avons un accord ?- demanda Rogue avec le même sourire amusé, satisfait de la voir enfin admettre qu'elle faisait exprès de la provoquer à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

- Oui.- admit Hermione à contre cœur.

- Parfait.- conclut Rogue avec satisfaction.

« Eh bah, tu m'impressionnes là Sev', t'as réussi à presque enterrer la hache de guerre ! »

« T'as vu, chu balèze hein ! »

« Arrête de crâner. »

Pendant ce temps, dans le cerveau de la Gryffondore :

« Hermione qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?! Si tu ne peux même plus le provoquer, comment vas-tu te défendre ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'accepter ce marché ?! »

« Argh je sais pas ! Il m'a regardé d'une manière tellement franche que je n'ai pas pu mentir… Et puis, peut-être qu'il sera supportable sans ses sarcasmes et son mépris… »

« Je demande à voir mais je l'espère pour toi ! »

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Harry/Drago

Drago referma la porte de la salle de bain, profondément agacé. Parce qu'il venait de se rendre stupide devant son pire ennemi et celui-ci allait lui resservir sa connerie à toutes les sauces.

« T'as qu'à demander qu'elle disparaisse ! » Bon ok, c'était élémentaire ! Et s'il n'y avait pas pensé, il y avait une bonne raison pour cela, tiens ! Il…était perturbé par tout ça, oui, exactement, ce sort de malheur perturbait totalement son équilibre naturel ! Et non, il n'était absolument pas de mauvaise foi, voyons il était un Malfoy !

D'un pas rageur, Drago revint à la table où se profilaient les restes du dîner. Le Serpentard lâcha un profond soupir et fusilla du regard la méchante tache responsable de sa déchéance. Elle disparut instantanément, ce qui agaça encore plus l'héritier Malfoy puisque cela prouvait que Potter avait raison.

Toujours à avoir raison ce petit fumier : à être du côté des gentils sauveurs de l'humanité, à être un gentil petit Gryffondor, à être le chouchou du directeur gâteux… Il était exaspérant à la fin ! Comment pouvait-on survivre avec autant de bons sentiments en soi ?! Ca devait être insupportable !

Enervé oui après tout, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire que Potter soit son stricte opposé ? , Drago reprit sa place avec un air tout à fait maussade. Ce n'était pas son genre de se saouler mais là, il avait envie d'une grande quantité d'alcool pour noyer toute conscience de ce qui se passait et l'entourait.

De quoi oublier ce maudit sort jusqu'au lendemain, jusqu'à ce que Severus lui donne la solution à ce problème de plus. Il en avait déjà un bon paquet sur le dos (comme le fait de ne pas vouloir baiser les pieds du serpent visqueux) et il n'avait pas besoin de découvrir en plus que ce doucereux Gryffondor était sensé être son « âme sœur ».

- Salazar me vienne en aide.- gémit le Serpentard.- Et un bon verre de whisky pur feu aussi.

Le blond ferma les yeux de dépit en se rappelant que la nourriture et la boisson étaient les seules choses qu'il ne pouvait pas exiger de la salle sur demande. Il allait devoir se contenter de ce que l'elfe avait apporté.

Il se redressa et saisit l'autre carafe, ils n'avaient touché qu'au jus de citrouille et à l'eau, et approcha son royal nez pour identifier la mixture.

- Yiek, du vin.- grimaça t-il.- Si c'est pas pitoyable de se saouler avec du vin…- marmonna t-il en se servant un verre du liquide couleur sang.

En plus, il n'aimait pas le vin rouge. Trop amer. Mais à cas désespéré, mesures désespérées !

Le liquide bordeaux glissa dans sa bouche en lui laissant la sensation de quelque chose d'âcre et râpeux. Sensation qui se perdit dans les vapeurs d'alcool au bout de quelques verres accompagnés de sombres ruminations. Il ne sentait plus le goût de ce qu'il buvait mais tenait trop bien l'alcool pour pouvoir oublier tout ce qui le tracassait…

« C'est vrai quoi, pourquoi est-ce que ça devait être LUI ?! N'importe qui, j'aurais préféré ! »

« Un sang-mêlé aussi ? »

« Oh, père aurait été furieux bien sûr… Mais au moins, qu'il soit agréable à regarder ! Je veux pas passer ma vie avec un mec qui a des hublots et s'habille comme un clochard !»

« Bah, sans ses fringues… »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu te rappelles pas tout à l'heure, quand t'es entré dans al salle de bain ? »

« Je sais, je me suis ridiculisé, pas besoin de me le rappeler ! »

« Avant ça, fait un effort Dray ! »

« Eh bah quoi, j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai failli m'étouffer tellement y avait de la vapeur et j'ai regardé dans la douche où il y avait Potter… »

« Nu. »

« Euh…ouais. »

« Avec l'eau ruisselant sur son corps négligemment appuyé contre la vitre qui ne cachait presque rien… »

« Arrête ! Pourquoi tu me rappelles ça ? »

« Parce que si je ne m'étais pas rappelée à ton bon souvenir à ce moment-là, tu serais resté bouche ouverte comme un strangulot hors de l'eau, à regarder cette eau délicieusement chaude ruisseler sur cette peau bronzée… »

« Eh oh ! STOP ! Ma conscience ne fantasme pas sur le corps de Potter, ok ?! »

« Et pourquoi pas ? Tu dois bien admettre qu'il est sacrément bien foutu, au moins de derrière. Hum, les muscles de son dos dessinés par les années de Quiddich… »

« Stop, ok ? Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas en entendre plus, c'est clair ?! »

« Oh Dray chou, tu es vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui. »

« Utilise encore ce surnom à la Pansy et je te jure sur ce bon vieux Salazar que je demande à Severus une potion pour te faire taire. »

« Quelle susceptibilité, vraiment ! On peut rien te dire à toi ! Et si ça va à l'encontre du manuel du parfait petit Malfoy, alors là, n'en parlons pas ! »

« Mais oui, tu es une pauvre victime martyrisée ! »

« Il n'empêche que, étant dans ta tête, de telles pensées n'ont pas surgi du néant. Et même si manifestement tu la rejettes, une partie de toi pense ainsi. »

« Va pas essayer de m'appliquer ta psychologie à deux balles, tu veux ! »

« C'est pas parce que t'es un Malfoy que ton inconscient diffère de celui du commun des mortels. Qu'est-ce que tu peux être snob des fois… »

Drago se pinça l'arrête du nez en se demandant comment il allait faire pour tenir jusqu'à demain sans cette potion anti-conscience trop chiante (si une telle merveille de concoction existait, bien sûr).

Peut-être qu'un peu plus d'alcool pourrait aider au processus de « ferme ta g conscience à la noix ».

Ravi par cette perspective, il s'empara de la carafe du détestable breuvage, oubliant qu'il en avait déjà absorbé le contenu jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

La lèvre du beau Serpentard légèrement éméché se mit à trembler comme celle d'un bébé terriblement triste et il aurait presque assurément lâché un « Ouiiiiinnnnnn !! » retentissant si une petite créature n'était pas apparue un peu plus loin dans un petit « plop ! ».

Drago se ravisa quant à la possibilité de faire partager à autrui la puissance de ses cordes vocales en mode colère et désespoir et regarda l'elfe avec un regard ravi et brillant d'étoiles d'espoir.

Ledit elfe, qui n'était autre que le complice et serviteur de Dumbledore le tout puissant dans son entrepris pour sauver Poudlard, et le monde accessoirement, jeta un regard étrange au Serpentard plus si maître de lui que ça.

Alors que l'elfe allait formuler l'hypothèse fort probable d'une beuverie éhontée pour un élève d'une telle maison, Drago lui fourra la carafe vide sous le nez :

- Elle est vide ta carafe, bonhomme !

Le seul elfe possédant un tant soit peu de distinction du monde sorcier (il devait avoir des ascendants parmi d'autres créatures plus raffinées que les elfes) eut une imperceptible moue :

- Je vous demande pardon, monsieur ?- demanda t-il en plissant le nez.

- Je te dis qu'il y a plus rien dans ce broc ! Et tu sais, c'est vraiment impardonnable de laisser une telle œuvre d'art vide !- s'exclama Drago très philosophiquement en désignant la carafe en argent comme un vendeur de chaudrons.

Légèrement sceptique, l'elfe saisit la cruche.

- Et mets-y un truc bien fort, pas du pipi de chat ! Chui un homme moi !- déclara virilement le blond en se frappant le torse du plat de la main.

L'elfe disparut, laissant derrière lui un jeune Malfoy aux limites de la maîtrise de soi et de la conscience. L'alcool semblait agir sur lui à retardement et il était maintenant fort peu apte et capable d'avoir une conversation sur la question du pourquoi du comment son subconscient fantasmait sur le corps d'un certain Gryffondor.

Et puis c'est vrai quoi, pourquoi fantasmerait-il sur ce binoclard sans intérêt ? Il y avait bien trop d'années de haine entre eux pour qu'il puisse même envisager Potter comme un mec comme les autres. C'était Potter quoi ! La source de sa haine, immatériel ! Il ne pouvait absolument pas avoir quelque chose d'alléchant sous ces vieilles fripes ! C'était tout simplement impensable !

« Et pourtant, ce que tes yeux ont vu était loin d'être déplaisant à regarder… »

Heureusement, le plop de la salvation se fit entendre et Drago n'eut pas à mentir effrontément à sa conscience sur le fait que non, ce qu'il avait vu ne lui pas plu du tout, ça lui avait brûlé les rétines même, tellement c'était hideux ! Oui, petit elfe qui tombait pile au bon moment, avec le salut de l'oubli entre ses mains !

- Aller, vers-moi ça, coco, il était temps !

L'elfe, tout à fait sobre pour sa part, lui jeta un regard un peu craintif :

- Le professeur Dumbledore a jugé qu'il ne valait mieux pas vous redonner de l'alcool étant donné votre état…

- Quoi ?! Tu as demandé son avis au vieux fou ?!- tempêta Drago sans se rendre compte que sa voix gagnait généreusement en décibels.

- Vous devriez aller vous coucher, Mr Malfoy. J'ai une potion pour vous, pour ne pas avoir mal à la tête demain.

- Tu oses insinuer que je ne tiens pas l'alcool et que je vais avoir une gueule de bois carabinée ?! Vilaine créature ! Serpillière noyée dans de la bave de troll !...

- C'est quoi tous ces cris à la fin ?!- s'exclama tout à coup une voix beaucoup trop forte et trop proche des oreilles du Serpentard.

Drago fit volte face, beaucoup trop rapidement pour son pauvre petit cerveau embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool, et tomba nez à nez avec un Harry Potter aux cheveux encore tout mouillés.

Et étrangement, il ne trouvait rien à redire à cela. Sauf que ça le rendait très triste. Il ne savait plus trop bien pourquoi mais il se devait d'être triste.

Voyant que Malfoy ne répondait pas, Harry interrogea l'elfe du regard :

- Je crois que Mr Malfoy ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il criait. Il a un peu bu…

Le brun regarda à nouveau le Serpentard qui affichait à présent une moue triste et semblait au bord des larmes.

« Pas qu'un peu à mon avis. Il doit falloir une bonne quantité d'alcool pour que Malfoy perde ainsi la maîtrise de lui-même… »

- On peut faire appel à des potions ici ?- demanda Harry à l'elfe qui regardait avec grand intérêt la mine déconfite du prince des Serpentards.

- Non, Mr Potter. Mais je peux demander au professeur Dumbledore de m'en donner.

- Bien, alors une potion pour la gueule de bois et une potion de sommeil.

- Je reviens tout de suite, monsieur.

L'elfe disparut et Harry se tourna vers le Serpentard, mal à l'aise face à ce visage si transparent. Sa lèvre inférieure s'était mise à trembler et le brun se demanda s'il irait jusqu'à pleurer, ce qui serait le summum pour un aristo comme Malfoy.

Bizarrement, il ne parvenait pas à profiter de ce moment de relâchement ni à éprouver une sorte de curiosité malsaine face à l'état d'ébriété du blond. Il avait plutôt envie de fuir loin de ce visage si expressif et de retrouver le calme impassible de l'héritier Malfoy-je-ne-ressens-rien.

C'était étrange comme pensée, un peu maso même, mais au moins, avec l'ennemi de toujours, il savait à quoi s'attendre. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas face à un Malfoy aux yeux tout humides et à la lèvre tremblante.

C'est pourquoi il risqua d'une toute petite voix qu'il n'aurait jamais utilisée avec le Malfoy sobre :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Il…il a ramené le broooooc !- répondit Drago avec désespoir et moult trémolos dans la voix.

- Et, c'est grave ?- demanda Harry d'une voix hésitante, ne comprenant pas.

- Mais oui, je voulais boire moi !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu as déjà trop bu ?

- Mais j'ai soif moi ! Et pis je dois boire, je sais plus pourquoi mais je dois boire ! Et je dois être triste aussi !- déclara très sérieusement Drago.

- Ah…bah écoute je ne peux pas savoir à ta place.

Plop !

- Ouais !! A boire !- s'exclama joyeusement le blond.

Harry vit, au visage de l'elfe, que celui-ci s'apprêtait à démentir mais il le dissuada d'un regard.

- Oui, à boire. Tiens, j'ai deux super trucs pour toi.- affirma t-il en prenant les fioles.

Drago lui lança un regard suspicieux :

- Et pourquoi c'est pas dans un broc ? Je veux un broc.- déclara t-il, buté, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Harry soupira, congédia l'elfe puis prit les choses en main. Il versa la fiole de sommeil dans le broc vide et la reversa ensuite dans un verre, sous l'œil ravi du Serpentard.

- Aller, bois.- dit-il en lui tendant le verre.

- Tu bois pas avec moi ?- demanda Drago avec un air de surprise enfantine.

Son visage rayonnait d'une telle candeur qu'Harry se demanda où Malfoy enfouissait cette partie de lui-même.

- Euh, on n'est pas vraiment amis pour boire ensemble…

- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié.- sourit Drago en engloutissant la potion de sommeil.

Immédiatement, il se mit à bailler et Harry se rendit compte qu'il avait commis une erreur stratégique et qu'il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas avoir à traîner le blond jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Aller Malfoy, va te coucher.- fit-il d'une voix calme mais autoritaire.

- Ah oui, dodo… C'est où déjà mon lit ?

- Par là, viens.

Drago le suivit mais au bout de deux mètres, il faillit s'écrouler sous l'effet de la fatigue et il ne dû qu'à l'épaule secourable du Gryffondor de ne pas s'étaler de tout son long dans le couloir.

Ils avancèrent en silence dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que Drago demande d'une voix chagrinée :

- Dis, pourquoi on n'est pas amis au fait ?

Harry se serait presque demandé si quelqu'un n'avait pas volé l'apparence de Malfoy pour le faire marcher, s'il n'imaginait pas la quantité d'alcool qu'avait dû ingurgiter le Serpentard. Et puisque celui-ci était ivre, il ne se rappellerait certainement pas de cette conversation. C'est pourquoi le Gryffondor se permit une réponse sincère :

- Eh bien, parce qu'on s'est détestés pour des histoires de gamin qui ont interdit autre chose que de la haine entre nous.

- On se déteste alors ?

- Pour ma part, plus vraiment… C'est plutôt une question d'habitude. Tu m'enquiquines et moi je ne peux m'empêcher de riposter, et ça ne s'arrête jamais.

- C'est triste tout de même…

Harry faillit se mettre à rire face à cette phrase totalement incongrue dans la bouche du Serpentard, mails il remarqua alors le visage sincèrement triste du blond. Il n'avait plus l'air d'un gamin à qui on aurait piqué ses bonbons : il semblait vraiment affecté, voire bouleversé par cette constatation. Et la pureté de ce visage noua l'estomac du Gryffondor.

- Oui, c'est triste.- répondit-il d'une voix douce.

Ils parvinrent à la chambre du Serpentard, que l'elfe avait dû aménager, comme la chambre préparée à son intention, qu'il avait découverte au sortir de la douche. Harry poussa la porte et chercha des yeux, dans la pénombre, un lit où poser le blond à moitié assoupi. Il distingua les épaisses tentures du lit à baldaquin avec un soupir de soulagement. Malfoy commençait sérieusement à se faire lourd, à mesure que la potion faisait effet, l'entraînant dans un sommeil profond.

Il parvint à faire faire quelques pas supplémentaires au Serpentard, et l'allongea sur le lit. Un pyjama de soie verte était posé sur la table de nuit mais Harry n'y toucha pas. Il voulait bien être serviable, mais de là à déshabiller le blond pour lui mettre son pyjama… Surtout que le maître incarné de la mauvaise foi ne manquerait pas de crier au viol et à l'attentat à la pudeur à son réveil.

Il retira tout de même les chaussures de Drago et rabattit la couverture sur lui, avant de quitter la chambre, sans un regard en arrière pour le Serpentard qui dormait à présent comme un bienheureux.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que l'attente sera récompensée par sa longueur ! J'espère également que le contenu sera à la hauteur de vos espérances ! Bonne lecture à tous et merci encore pour vos reviews qui me font tant plaisir ! J'adore écrire cette fic et franchement, le fait que ça vous plaise aussi ne peut que m'encourager ! Bien sûr, si vous avez des remarques ou critiques, je suis également à l'écoute, dans le but de toujours m'améliorer ! En tous cas, merci de votre soutient et de votre fidélité !

Bisous à tous et à bientôt !

Angedescieux


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : La nuit

Chapitre 10 : La nuit

Remus/Sirius

La talentueuse bouche de Sirius Black avait réussi à lui faire oublier son malaise mais des mains un peu trop audacieuses le ramenèrent à ces éternelles questions.

Il s'écarta à regret des lèvres du bel animagus, en faisant son possible pour que Sirius ne croie pas qu'il le repoussait.

Le regard gris se posa sur lui, avec une sérénité qui étonna le lycanthrope.

- Aller Remus, dis-moi ce que tu penses.- déclara très sérieusement Sirius.

Le châtain déglutit et détourna le regard :

- Je…je ne veux pas que tu vois ça.- murmura t-il en se sentant à chaque seconde plus laid et plus misérable.

- Voir quoi ?- demanda calmement l'animagus, bien qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse.

- Ce corps.

- Rem', je t'ai déjà vu. Les soirs de pleine lune. Et les rares fois où ta vigilance s'est relâchée.

Remus serra la mâchoire.

- Jamais de près.

Il regarda Sirius et sut que ce n'était pas vrai : pour la première fois, une légère gêne colorait le beau visage du brun.

- Eh bien, lorsque tu étais inconscient, je m'occupais de toi, je mettais ce baume que Pomfresh t'avait donné.

Remus ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne savait pas. Il n'avait jamais su.

- Je le connais ce corps, Remus. Enfin, je le connaissais jusqu'à notre septième année, c'est vrai que ça fait déjà un bout de temps, mais je n'ai pas oublié…- murmura Sirius avec un sourire tendre.

Remus avait la bouche sèche. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé tout cela. Il croyait ses sentiments à sens unique et il découvrait que Sirius avait été proche de lui sans qu'il en comprenne le sens véritable, sans qu'il le voit ou s'en rende compte. Tellement d'années perdues parce qu'il avait peur. Il avait eu peur que Sirius le repousse. Après tout, il n'était qu'un loup-garou, il n'avait aucun avenir, aucun bien, aucun avantage, juste des problèmes.

Il sentit tout à coup des mains se saisir des deux côtés de son visage et le tirer de ses pensées. Sirius était à présent très près de lui et le forçait à le regarder.

Hypnotisé, Remus regarda Sirius s'approcher doucement de lui pour embrasser délicatement son front et murmurer :

- Je veux te voir à nouveau Moony. Mais éveillé. Je veux que tu saches que je suis là, que tu me vois te regarder, t'admirer, te contempler.

Remus inspira une grande goulée d'air mais Sirius ne lui laissa pas le temps de se recomposer un visage. Il s'éloigna et le fixa avec détermination :

- Je veux apprendre tout ce que le temps a laissé sur ton corps. Tout. Et embrasser chacune de ces marques, les nouvelles pour les apprendre, les anciennes pour les graver définitivement dans ma mémoire.

Le loup garou saisit convulsivement la taille de l'animagus et enfouit son visage dans son cou.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cela ne te répugne pas… toutes ces traces, ces cicatrices laides et indélébiles, ces horreurs…

- C'est toi Remus, tout ce qui fait que tu es toi est imprimé sur toi, et j'aime tout ce qui est toi. Sans ces marques, tu ne serais pas Remus, ce Remus fragile, mystérieux et adorable qui est parvenu à m'émouvoir et à me charmer irrémédiablement.

Encore une fois, le châtain tremblait, entre sourires et pleurs, au creux de cette épaule si confortable. Il déposa un petit bisou dans le cou du brun pour le remercier de cette déclaration.

- Dire que je ressentais la même chose et que je n'ai rien vu…- murmura t-il avec tristesse.

- Moi aussi je n'ai rien vu, Rem'. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Nous sommes là tous les deux, enfin seuls.

- Oui…- souffla Remus qui ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu nerveux tout de même.- Siri ?

- Hum ?

- On va se coucher ? Je veux dormir ave toi, en fait j'ai toujours voulu savoir ce que ça faisait…- demanda t-il avec un sourire que Sirius trouva craquant.

- Ok !

Se détachant doucement de la chaleur de Sirius, Remus s'éloigna et se leva du canapé. Il prit la main de Sirius, qui lui sourit en retour. Le brun serra cette paume chaude dans la sienne, la caressant distraitement du pouce. Ils traversèrent la salle à manger inondée par la lumière de la lune et parvinrent à la chambre unique au bout du couloir.

Derrière la porte, il y avait deux lits comme deux de Poudlard. Remus sourit, tira Sirius hors de la chambre et ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il poussa la porte à nouveau, un seul grand lit aux couleurs claires trônait fans la chambre. Sirius sourit à son tour et serra Remus contre lui pour le remercier.

- Moi aussi, ça fait longtemps que je rêve de dormir contre toi. Je suis sûr que tu es tout doux…

- Eh, je ne suis pas un doudou ! Toi tu es tout doux en Patmol !

- C'est vrai.- sourit Sirius en enlaçant le corps plus menu que le sien.- Mais je suis certain que ta peau est douce comme je me le rappelle…- ajouta t-il rêveusement.

- Tu m'as touché alors que je dormais ?! C'est déloyal, ça ! Moi je n'ai jamais pu le faire !

- Nan, tu caressais tout le temps Patmol.- rétorqua Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

Une légère rougeur envahit les joues de Remus mais il ne démordit pas de son idée :

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu suggères alors ?

- De réparer cette injustice.

- C'est-à-dire ?- demanda Sirius en haussant suggestivement un sourcil.

- Que quand je le voudrais, j'aurais le droit de te toucher sans que tu aies, toi, le droit de réagir.

- Intéressant. Mais je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir suivre ma partie du marché. Il me semble difficile de ne pas réagir quand tu me toucheras.- répondit le brun en promenant un regard plus qu'intéressé sur son vis-à-vis.

Remus fit mine de réfléchir à cette épineuse question.

- Hum oui, c'est un problème. Il faudra que je pense à t'attacher avant…- ajouta t-il pensivement, l'air de rien, comme s'il pensait à voix haute.

Sirius manqua de s'étouffer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? J'ai dû mal entendre.- demanda sincèrement le brun.

- T'attacher, Sirius. Pour que tu ne bouges pas.- répéta Remus en le regardant effrontément dans les yeux.

Sirius déglutit alors qu'il sentait une chaleur envahir son être.

- Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais fait part de ce petit détail, mais il paraît que les loups garou ont une libido, disons…intéressante.

Les yeux de l'animagus s'ouvrirent davantage, assombris.

- Ah…ah bon ? – bégaya t-il, la gorge sèche.

Remus hocha la tête, fier de son effet : pour une fois, le si séducteur Sirius Black n'avait aucun mot à la bouche. Et il connaissait cette lueur, celle qui éclairait à présent ses yeux sombres. D'ailleurs, elle le ravissait.

- Bon, on va se coucher ?- demanda innocemment le lycanthrope, comme s'il ne venait absolument pas d'annoncer à Sirius qu'un de ses jours, il l'attacherait pour lui faire subir maintes tortures.

- Hein ? Oui, oui.- répondit ledit Sirius, l'esprit occupé par de très perturbantes idées.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Hermione/Rogue

Le repas s'était achevé dans le silence, chacun réfléchissant à la portée de ce nouvel accord. Bien sûr, il serait difficile de se débarrasser de ses sarcasmes, mais peut-être que le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle si la Gryffondore y mettait du sien pour cesser de la provoquer délibérément.

« Vraiment Sev', quel coup de maître ! En plus avec le regard qui tue, la gamine, elle n'a rien vu venir ! »

« Je sais, je sais… »

« Il y a juste une petite chose. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Et maintenant, comment comptes-tu te comporter avec elle ? Je te signale, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié en chemin, que le sarcasme est le seul langage que tu aies utilisé avec elle depuis ces six ans. »

« Eh bien, c'est vrai que ça va pas être simple, mais je vais agir normalement. »

« C'est-à-dire ? Parce que pour moi, normalement, ça se traduit par l'attitude du professeur de potions. »

« Rooo, pas normalement comme ça ! »

« Tu veux dire normalement pour de vrai ?! »

« Peut-être, oui… »

« Oulala, Sev' sort le grand jeu ! Eh dis donc, la petite t'a vraiment tapé dans l'œil à ce que je vois ! »

« SOUPIR Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai une conscience aussi débile ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as fait tout un discours pour que je quitte le personnage et tout le blabla ! »

« Oui, mais j'ai jamais pensé que tu le ferais vraiment ! Mouahahaha je suis géniale ! »

« Tu m'énerves ! »

« Au lieu de dire des bêtises, je te ferais remarquer que pendant que tu rêvassais, la petite s'est carapatée ! »

Rogue releva la tête et vit qu'en effet, il était à présent seul à table. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir : les choses n'allaient pas être faciles et il n'avait pas envie de faire d'effort de son côté, en tout cas pas ce soir. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse calmement à cette situation. Et pour cela, il fallait qu'il se vide l'esprit, ce qu'il faisait toujours en lisant la plus enrichissante lecture du monde : la composition des potions.

En plus, il serait tranquille dans le salon vu que l'adolescente avait dû s'enfermer dans sa chambre, c'est-à-dire là où elle était certaine qu'il ne viendrait.

Avec un soupir de contentement, Rogue se leva et prit même un verre supplémentaire de ce vin pas mauvais du tout pour l'accompagner dans sa lecture. Presque enjoué à l'idée de la charmante petite soirée qui s'annonçait, le professeur de potions quitta la salle à manger et se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers le salon, en se demandant déjà quel ouvrage il choisirait.

Mais alors qu'il s'aventurait vers une étagère, son regard se bloqua sur le seul fauteuil occupé de la pièce. Ses lèvres se tordirent dans une moue mais il décida qu'il ne changerait pas ses plans pour autant. La Gryffondore pouvait bien jouer toute seule aux échecs, ça ne devait pas le déranger plus que cela. Et puis, si elle n'avait même pas levé la tête en l'entendant entrer, c'est qu'elle ne voulait pas entamer de dialogue.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi fin psychologue Sev'… »

« Garde ton ironie pour toi, veux-tu… »

« C'est pas en étant susceptible comme ça que tu vas arriver à quelque chose, surtout avec elle ! Même si elle a promis de ne plus te provoquer, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle se fera marcher sur les pieds et qu'elle se retiendra de faire quelques remarques bien senties… »

« Ca ne serait pas marrant sinon, je suppose… »

« Et philosophe, avec ça ! »

Rogue s'approcha de la bibliothèque, fermement décidé à ce que rien ne gâcherait sa soirée lecture. Il hésita un instant entre « Potions complexes et quasi-impossibles à réaliser de l'Irlande profonde » et « Secrets anciens et disparus des propriétés de la poussière d'Ilingre », et puis pencha finalement pour un ouvrage qu'il n'avait jamais lu (c'est dire !) et que cette charmante salle sur demanda lui offrait gratuitement : « Potions oubliées du programme de Maître de Potions ».

Ravi par cette petite découverte, il dénicha un fauteuil confortable affublé d'une petite table pour son verre de vin. Malheureusement, la Gryffondore était encore dans son champ de vision, mais il pouvait parfaitement en faire abstraction, oui il avait l'habitude d'occulter les éléments extérieurs dérangeants !

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Harry/Drago

Un cri déchirant réveilla Drago en sursaut. Il tangua et dut se tenir le crâne à deux mains pour effacer cette impression que sa tête allait s'échapper de son cou et partir en roulant par terre. L'esprit embrouillé, il avisa une fiole sur sa table de nuit et loucha presque pour parvenir à lire dans l'obscurité ce qui y était écrit.

Avant qu'il ait l'idée d'allumer la lumière, il déchiffra l'étiquette avec un éclair de ravissement. Une seconde plus tard, il engloutissait la potion contre la gueule de bois jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Immédiatement, il eut l'impression qu'une giclée d'eau venait de chasser les vapeurs tumultueuses à l'intérieur de sa tête pour les remplacer par un vide aussi limpide qu'un ciel bleu.

Un soupir de contentement s'échappa des lèvres du Serpentard et il se rallongea.

Mais maintenant que son esprit était plus clair, il percevait clairement un son étrange, une sorte de gémissement étranglé, et il se rappela le cri qui l'avait réveillé.

Drago tendit l'oreille : cela ressemblait à des cris étouffés. Le Serpentard se redressa, se décidant à aller voir ce qui se passait, puisque de toute façon il avait la certitude qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir dans autre chose qu'un silence absolu.

Il sortit du lit et remarqua qu'il portait toujours ses vêtements. Il fit la moue, ne se rappelant pas pourquoi il était habillé et non en pyjama, mais un nouveau cri le pressa, il réfléchirait à cela plus tard.

Sans allumer la lumière, il sortit de sa chambre. Le couloir était plongé dans l'obscurité et était à présent silencieux.

« Je suis certain que je n'ai pas rêvé. Manquerait plus que je sois fou maintenant ! »

Sans un bruit, il s'avança en direction du salon. Il fourra sa main dans sa poche à la recherche de sa baguette, pour ne trouver que du vide.

« Grrr ! Je hais cette salle sur demande ! Pas de baguette, et comment je me défends, hein le dirlo mégalo ?! Il me faut quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! »

Tout à coup, un grand vase apparut à sa gauche et Drago se pencha pour distinguer ce qu'il contenait.

« Super, t'aurais pas pu me rendre ma baguette, nan ?! Pff, des épées, heureusement que je suis un Malfoy ! »

Tout doucement, le Serpentard fit glisser une épée hors de son fourreau et puis reprit sa marche. L'arme était légère, le manche s'adaptait parfaitement à sa paume et il sentait un tissu soyeux caresser son épiderme. Au moins, cette salle sur demande ne faisait pas les choses à moitié !

La salle à manger, tout comme le salon, était déserte et plongée dans les ténèbres. Et il n'avait toujours pas entendu un bruit depuis qu'il était sorti de sa chambre. Il ne restait plus qu'un endroit : la chambre de Potter. Drago se demanda vaguement s'il était en mesure de faire quelque chose si quelqu'un s'attaquait au Gryffondor. Parce qu'évidemment, lui non plus n'avait plus sa baguette.

Le Serpentard ressentit quelque chose qui ressemblait presque à de l'inquiétude alors qu'il s'engageait dans le couloir en sens inverse. Tout au bout, de la lumière filtrait à travers la porte entrouverte de la salle de bain.

Son sentiment que quelque chose de bizarre était en train de se passer se renforça. En une seconde, une ribambelle d'idées farfelues lui traversèrent l'esprit : quelqu'un tuant Potter et allant ensuite se laver les mains dans la salle de bain, non ce n'était vraiment pas probable ; ou alors l'inverse, Potter qui, par Merlin sait quel moyen, était venu à bout de son agresseur et maintenant effaçait toute trace de sang et de lutte. Non, ça non plus. De toute façon, personne à part ce maudit elfe ne pouvait transplaner ici. Alors, que signifiaient ces cris ?

Et à l'instant même où il se posait la question, Drago entendit le bruit tout simplement répugnant de quelqu'un qui vomit.

Après un instant d'hésitation, le Serpentard poussa la porte de la salle de bain et tomba sur une scène à laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé un seul instant assister. Harry Potter, le Grand Survivant, vomissait tripes et boyaux dans la cuvette des toilettes.

Drago resta là, sur le pas de la porte, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Potter était de trois quarts, penché, le visage presque dans la cuvette, les cheveux brillants de sueur.

Après un temps qui parut une éternité au blond, le Gryffondor cessa d'expulser le contenu de son estomac. Il resta quelques secondes encore dans la même position, haletant. Il n'avait pas ses lunettes et une fine pellicule de sueur rendait son visage étrangement brillant.

Incapable de bouger, Drago se demandait ce que tout cela signifiait, sans trouver de réponse probable.

Harry se releva en titubant, s'essuya la bouche du revers de la manche et s'avança vers l'évier. Drago le regarda faire, sans parvenir à détacher son regard de cette vision plus qu'improbable. Le Gryffondore, de son côté, semblait être dans une sorte de torpeur qui l'empêchait de percevoir sa présence. Il se pencha au-dessus de l'évier, se rinça la bouche et s'aspergea le visage d'eau à plusieurs reprises.

Drago, dans le miroir en face de lui, l'eau dégouliner sur le visage du Gryffondor, ne sachant pas s'il devait s'en aller ou se faire remarquer.

Juste à ce moment, le brun releva la tête et Drago vit son regard troublé le dévisager dans la glace. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent mais Harry ne se retourna pas. Les mains appuyées sur le rebord de l'évier en marbre, il reprenait lentement sa respiration. Il tremblait de tout son corps, sans parvenir à se contrôler.

Sans plus regarder le Serpentard, il alla tirer la chasse d'eau et ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la salle de bain et dissiper l'odeur nauséabonde qui s'échappait des toilettes.

L'air de frais de la nuit s'engouffra dans la pièce et sembla faire vaciller davantage le brun qui se laissa tomber le long du mur à côté de la douche. Les jambes repliées, Harry s'adossa à la paroi fraîche et ferma les yeux. Il n'y avait plus que le bruit de sa respiration qu'il ne parvenait pas à calmer.

Au bout d'un moment, il finit par relever la tête et regarda Drago qui se tenait toujours sur le pas de la porte, épée en main.

Le Serpentard suivit son regard et se sentit immédiatement stupide avec cette longue épée nue et inutile.

- Tu vas te battre quelque part ?- demanda Harry d'une voix erratique.

Drago plissa les yeux, vexé :

- Tu n'es pas bien maigre pour un anorexique…- lâcha t-il avec méchanceté.- Qui aurait dit que le grand Harry Potter se faisait vomir ?

Le brun le regarda sans comprendre, haussa les épaules puis referma les yeux pour l'effacer de son champ de vision. Péniblement, il se releva en s'appuyant contre le mur, et passa devant Drago sans le regarder.

- Tu sais quoi, penses ce que tu veux, Malfoy.

Le Serpentard entendit la porte de la chambre de Potter se refermer, le laissant seul dans le silence. Il regarda la longue épée qui pendait pitoyablement à côté de lui et poussa un soupir agacé. Il détestait vraiment avoir l'air stupide devant ce Gryffondore de malheur.

Il éteignit la lumière de la salle de bain et revint à sa propre chambre. Il posa l'épée dans un coin après tout, on ne savait jamais et se mit en pyjama. Il ne se rappelait toujours pas pourquoi il s'était endormi tout habillé, ce qui était vraiment du dernier inconfort et preuve d'un manque de distinction chez un Malfoy.

Le Serpentard se glissa dans les draps, très satisfait de retrouver la sensation familière de la soie contre sa peau. D'un geste très aristocratique, il tapota mollement les gros coussins lui servant d'oreillers et s'installa sur le dos, sa position favorite pour dormir. Il éteignit la lumière et ferla les yeux pour savourer le silence.

C'était le premier moment de la journée qui semblait à peu près normal, si on enlevait le fait qu'il venait de voir Potter vomir. Dire que ce matin encore, il était tranquillement en potions, en train de s'engueuler avec le Survivant Timbré, sans se douter le moins du monde de ce qui allait lui tomber dessus.

En quelques heures, tout avait basculé : il s'était retrouvé enfermé ici avec le Gryffondore puis avait découvert ce que le sort de rencontre signifiait. Et franchement, il ne voulait même pas y penser.

De toute façon, il était inutile qu'il se torture l'esprit avec cela puisque la fin de ses problèmes arriverait le lendemain, en la personne de son cher parrain, l'incomparable Severus Rogue.

Il devait certainement savoir comment s'y prendre et comme il était son parrain, il n'aurait justement pas à cœur de le laisser avec Potter, être qu'il devait sans doute détester le plus au monde.

C'est donc avec un soupir plein d'espoir que Drago se laissa glisser dans les limbes du sommeil.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Remus/Sirius

Assis sur la cuvette des toilettes (refermée bien sûr), Sirius Black se brossait les dents d'un air totalement absent, c'est-à-dire avec une lenteur loin d'être efficace s'il voulait faire atteindre à ses quenottes le niveau blancheur éclatante vantée par l'emballage du dentifrice.

En fait, il y avait bien une raison pour qu'il soit si peu absorbé par cette si importante et noble tâche. Et cette raison avait pour nom Remus Lupin, lycanthrope de son état.

Le si gentil, le si adorable à cause de sa timidité Remus Lupin, qui venait délibérément de le chauffer il y a quelques minutes, rien qu'avec des mots. Et tout ce qui lui venait présentement à l'esprit, justement à cause de ces mots, était définitivement interdit aux âmes pures, chastes et sensibles.

Toc toc toc !

- Sirius, ça va ?- fit la voix du vil perturbateur de derrière la porte de la salle de bain.

Le brun faillit s'étouffer avec la mousse du dentifrice mais se lava à temps pour la recracher et éviter une intoxication.

- Cha va oui !

- Tu es sûr, ça va faire vingt minutes que tu es parti dans la salle de bain…

Sirius fit la moue et se rinça la bouche dans le lavabo. Il vérifia qu'il ne restait aucune trace de dentifrice pas très glamour autour de sa magnifique bouche, et sortit de la pièce.

Remus le regarda d'un œil intrigué et Sirius soupira en roulant des yeux :

- Si un certain loup-garou qui est sensé être TIMIDE ne m'avait pas sorti ce genre de choses un peu plus tôt, j'aurais certainement mis moins longtemps à me laver les dents ! Ca te va comme explication ?- demanda t-il en boudant, les bras croisés sur le torse.

Remus s'esclaffa et s'approcha de lui :

- Le grand séducteur Sirius Black est perturbé par quelques petits mots ?

Sirius émit une sorte de grognement et détourna la tête, très très vexé. Le loup-garou de son côté souriait de toutes ses dents. Il se lova contre le beau brun et déclara :

- Si tu veux, je ne dirais plus rien qui puisse choquer tes adorables petites oreilles…- promit-il, en ayant du mal à garder son sérieux.

Sirius eut une expression outrée et s'éloigna du lycanthrope pour aller bouder dignement sur le canapé en face du lit. Remus le regarda faire avec une expression moqueuse : il voyait bien que Sirius n'était pas vraiment vexé, et ça lui donnait envie de taquiner encore plus pour voir combien de temps il tiendrait avec cette adorable frimousse boudeuse…

Il s'approcha du lit, s'assurant d'un coup d'œil que le brun suivait ses mouvements, même s'il semblait décidé à faire son boudin et à l'ignorer.

Remus s'étira paresseusement, en prenant bien son temps, détendant chacun de ses muscles pour être certain d'avoir toute l'attention de Sirius. Puis, s'étant assuré que s'était le cas, il défit sa ceinture et retira son pantalon comme si de rien n'était. Comme si, évidemment, il ne se trouvait pas en plein dans la ligne de mire de l'autre Gryffondor.

Il alluma la lampe de chevet, éteignit la lumière principale de la chambre, puis se pencha au-dessus de la table de nuit, c'est-à-dire bien en face de Sirius, et fit mine de choisir un livre. Ses sens de loup-garou captaient chaque mouvement de son vis-à-vis et celui-ci n'était pas aussi immobile qu'il aurait dû l'être. Il sourit pour lui-même mais retrouva un visage neutre lorsqu'il se retourna pour entrer dans les draps, son livre à la main.

Le maraudeur souleva la couette et se mit sur le ventre, comme s'il s'apprêtait réellement à lire, ce qu'il espérait ne pas devoir être le cas. Il avait bien entendu fait exprès de ne pas rabattre la couette, laissant à lire tout le loisir d'examiner son joli boxer noir, et accessoirement ses fesses mises en valeur par le tissu moulant.

La contemplation ne dura pas si longtemps puisqu'une seconde plus tard, il entendit Sirius se lever et venir jusqu'au lit pour coller son corps contre le sien. Remus sourit à nouveau puis se remit sur le dos, Sirius se soulevant l'espace d'une seconde pour lui permettre la manœuvre, avant de se laisser doucement retomber sur lui.

- J'ai gagné.- déclara Remus d'une voix enjouée.

Sirius lui tira la langue :

- Tu as tout manigancé.

- Je suis un Maraudeur.- répliqua Remus avec une petite moue amusée.

- Je sais.

Sirius le regardait intensément et Remus ne put résister à l'appel de ces lèvres. Ses mains se lovèrent dans le creux du dos du brun pour presser leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Sirius grogna de satisfaction à travers le baiser et une de ses mains se perdit dans la chevelure caramel du loup-garou.

Lorsqu'ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, Sirius avait le visage le plus sincère qu'il lui ait jamais vu :

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours été avec toi. Tout à l'air si naturel, si évident, si logique.

Remus sourit et ne trouva rien à ajouter. La complicité qu'ils avaient établie au cours de leur amitié glissait naturellement vers cette nouvelle relation, et Merlin qu'il se sentait bien. Oui, il ne s'était jamais aussi bien senti.

Il ferma les yeux de bien-être et bientôt, il senti la caresse légère de la main de Sirius sur son visage. Celui-ci pesait délicieusement contre son corps et ce contact lui donnait envie de plus, de bien plus…

Remus ouvrit les yeux :

- Sirius ?

- Oui ?- répondit celui-ci alors qu'il embrassait sa tempe droite.

- Je…enfin, tu veux bien juste dormir, ce soir ?- demanda t-il, mal à l'aise.- Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû t'allumer pour ça…

Le brun cessa ses baisers papillons et se redressa pour le regarder :

- Bien sûr.

Il n'y avait aucune lueur de déception dans ses yeux et Remus lui en fut immensément reconnaissant :

- J'en ai envie, mais je veux profiter de tout avec toi, comme si on avait encore dix-sept ans et qu'on voulait tout découvrir.

Sirius sourit, sembla hésiter puis parla d'une voix tendre :

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Tu sais, même si vingt ans ont passé, ce que je ressens n'a pas changé. Ça a sans doute mûri et gagné en intensité. Et c'est pour ça que oui, j'ai envie de tout découvrir avec toi, d'avancer pas à pas, sans sauter d'étapes. Et je n'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de parler comme un vrai Poufsouffle.

Remus rigola et le remercia d'un sourire.

- Ça n'empêche pas non plus que j'en ais moi aussi envie.- rajouta le brun avec un sourire gourmand.

Le lycanthrope se mit à rire et le renversa d'un simple coup de hanche qui surprit Sirius. Celui-ci fit la moue :

- Pff, j'oublie à chaque fois ! Je sens que je vais souvent me faire avoir ! T'as l'air tout fragile comme ça, mais tu parles !

Rems riait, et c'était sans doute la première fois qu'il riait à propos de sa lycanthropie.

- Ça veut aussi dire que je peux tenir longtemps dans certaines…situations, disons.

- Remus John Lupin ! Tu as bu ou quoi ?!- s'exclama Sirius avec une expression de vierge effarouchée.

- Je t'ai prévu tout à l'heure !- rigola le châtain.

- Je m'en souviens, oui ! Ça ne va pas de dire des trucs comme ça !

- Pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas l'air de te déplaire…- fit remarquer Remus en collant son bassin contre celui du brun.

Sirius ferma les yeux pour savourer la sensation puis souffla :

- Loin de là. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr de répondre de moi bien longtemps si tu continues comme ça.

Et pour appuyer ses paroles, il ouvrit les yeux et couvrit l'autre Maraudeur d'un regard fiévreux et ardent.

Remus se mordit la lèvre, chose que Sirius avait toujours trouvée excitante. Et cette fois, merci Merlin, il avait enfin le droit d'embrasser cette bouche jusqu'à plus soif, ce que cette mimique lui donnait à chaque fois envie de faire.

Il assouvit d'ailleurs ce besoin impérieux en unissant leurs bouches pour un long baisé entrecoupé de soupirs et de gémissements étouffés. Leurs corps se réclamaient, se cherchaient, et la lutte pour ne pas céder à ces impulsions avait quelque chose de délicieux. Le fait de savoir qu'à présent, ils avaient tout leur temps pour se découvrir et apprendre à s'aimer, rendait la passion douce et intense. Chacun voulait la même chose et cela suffisait pour savoir qu'à un moment, peut-être bientôt, ils pourraient assouvir ce désir brûlant, pour le raviver à nouveau de mille manières différentes…

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Hermione/ Rogue

« Les potions oubliées du programme de Maître des Potions » était un livre tout à fait passionnant. Accompagné de ce verre de vin blanc, il y avait de quoi atteindre le sommet de la béatitude. Sauf bien sûr, si une présence extérieure gâchait tout au plaisir de cette lecture des plus enrichissantes.

Le pire étant bien sûr que la présence en question, plus précisément une Gryffondore de septième année, ne faisait rien de répréhensible. Elle ne faisait même pas de bruit en bougeant soi-même les pièces sur l'échiquier moldu ensorcelé. Rien, pas le moindre travers qui aurait pu servir de justification à sa mauvaise foi. Il ne pouvait rien lui dire puisqu'elle ne faisait rien de mal.

Mais même malgré ce silence absolu, Severus Rogue savait que l'adversaire invisible de la Gryffondore allait perdre sous peu une tour, mais n'avait pas retenu grand-chose du chapitre deux qui était sensé être des plus captivants.

Et bien sûr, Severus Rogue, en tant que maître des potions très irascible, n'en était que plus agacé. Surtout que cette maudite Gryffondore ne semblait pour sa part pas le moins du monde déconcentrée par sa présence à lui puisqu'elle était capable d'établir une stratégie prévoyant au moins trois coups à l'avance.

Sans dire qu'elle n'avait pas une seule fois levé les yeux vers lui alors que Rogue savait maintenant qu'elle avait un grain de beauté en dessous du lobe de l'oreille droite.

« Bordel, je deviens fou…Je suis sûr qu'Albus a mis quelque chose dans le vin ! »

Il jeta un regard suspicieux à la mixture.

« Si ce n'est pas le comble, moi, me faire manipuler par une potion ! »

« Tu ne serais pas un tout petit peu parano Sev' ? »

« Moi parano ?! Manquerait plus que ça ! J'ai de bonnes raisons de le soupçonner : A tous les coups, il veut faire avancer les choses pour que je ne rate pas trop de cours ! »

« Je n'y avais pas pensé ! Mais bon, tu peux aussi admettre que tu n'arrives pas à te concentrer à cause d'elle… »

« Je n'admets rien du tout. C'est juste que…j'ai envie de jouer aux échecs, exactement ! »

« Ah oui ? Comme ça, subitement ! »

« Mais oui, ça fait longtemps que je n'y ai pas joué ! Et puis elle ne se débrouille pas trop mal, elle peut faire un bon adversaire ! »

« C'est fou comme tu es prêt à te monter un bateau à toi-même plutôt que d'avouer une chose toute simple comme le fait qu'elle te perturbe. Parce que tu pourras dire ce que tu veux mais le fait est là : cette fille te déconcentre. »

« C'est toi qui te montes un bateau ! Tu énonces des idées comme ça, sans aucun fondement ! »

« Oh, mais j'ai une très bonne justification à ce que j'avance : le sort de rencontre. »

« … »

« Alors ? »

« Je ne vois absolument pas le rapport entre les deux. »

« Donc tu admets qu'elle te perturbe ? »

« Tu m'énerves ! Je t'ai juste dit que j'allais jouer aux échecs ! »

« Avec elle. »

« Et avec qui d'autre, il n'y a qu'elle ici ! »

« Mouais, facile comme excuse. »

« Non, logique comme une liste d'ingrédients de potion. »

« Le voilà qui repart sur son sujet favori… »

« Tu es profondément et irrémédiablement agaçante comme conscience. »

« Et toi tu devrais sortir un peu le nez de tes chaudrons de temps en temps ! »

« De quoi je me mêle ?! Je ne suis pas tout le temps dans les cachots d'abord ! »

« Ah oui ? Eh bien je te défis réellement de jouer contre elle. »

« Mais c'est ce que j'allais faire ! »

« Oui, oui, c'est ça… »

Rogue regarda à nouveau la Gryffondore et se demanda comment il devait s'y prendre. Il avait déjà plusieurs idées, mais toutes menaient à la provocation pour l'obliger à jouer contre lui, et ça allait à l'encontre de leur nouveau pacte.

Heureusement, à cet instant, Hermione acheva sa partie avec un échec et mat assez bien mené. Le visage de la jeune fille quitta les traits de la concentration et de la réflexion pour une expression plus calme et satisfaite. Elle contempla sa victoire quelques instants puis s'étira, regardant autour d'elle comme si elle reprenait pied dans l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

Tout à l'heure, elle avait effectivement entendu Rogue arriver mais au fur et à mesure, elle avait oublié sa présence pour entrer pleinement dans la partie. Aussi fût-elle surprise de le voir encore là, assis dans un fauteuil un peu plus loin.

Celui-ci sembla être tiré de sa lecture par son mouvement et elle vit ses yeux scruter l'échiquier. Il se leva, refermant son livre après en avoir soigneusement marqué la page, et s'avança jusqu'à la table qu'elle utilisait.

- Vous jouez avec un échiquier moldu ?- demanda t-il, presque aimablement.

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Que diriez-vous de jouer contre un véritable adversaire cette fois ?

La jeune fille le regarda se demandant s'il voulait dire un adversaire en chai et en os ou bien un adversaire à sa taille. Elle ne savait pas s'il était vaniteux pour affirmer ainsi le deuxième sens, peut-être Rogue aimait-il jouer justement sur le double sens de la phrase…Quoi qu'il en soit, elle finit par accepter :

- Si vous y tenez.

Rogue ne releva pas le ton assez sec, et déplaça un siège, s'asseyant de l'autre côté de l'échiquier. Hermione commença à remettre les pièces à leur place initiale, en s'attribuant d'office les pions blancs. Rogue fit de même avec les pions noirs et demanda :

- Vous ne jouez pas à la version sorcière ?

Hermione leva les yeux un instant, pour coir si Rogue semblait dégoûté de jouer à un jeu moldu, mais son visage était impassible, presque curieux :

- Je le trouve trop violent. Et puis je ne voies pas pourquoi om faudrait faire usage de la magie pour bouger les pièces d'un jeu d'échec.

Rogue eut un infime sourire :

- Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas joué avec de simples pions.

Hermione redressa vivement la tête, dissimulant à moitié sa surprise.

- Mon père était moldu, c'est lui qui m'a appris à jouer.- ajouta t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

La Gryffondore avait suspendu son geste et regardait son professeur avec étonnement. Tout ce qu'elle avait envie de lui demander, c'était pourquoi il lui racontait cela, sa vie privée. Rogue la regardait également et se demandait ce qu'elle allait dire. En fait, parler normalement s'était révélé beaucoup moins difficile que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Maintenant, il attendait sa réaction dont dépendait l'évolution des choses. Si elle l'envoyait paître, il savait qu'il serait par la suite beaucoup moins enclin à faire des efforts.

Hermione sembla réfléchir plusieurs fois avant de déclarer finalement, d'une voix mal assurée, et en regardant l'échiquier plutôt que son interlocuteur :

- Moi aussi, c'est mon père qui m'a appris à jouer.

En son for intérieur, Rogue sourit : il avait réussi cette étape.

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Harry/Drago

Lorsque Drago fut réveillé en sursaut pour la deuxième fois au cours de la même nuit, il eut la désagréable sensation de déjà vu. Comme la première fois, il tendit l'oreille et entendit un cri de douleur au bout de quelques secondes.

A peine le Serpentard avait-il poussé un soupir agacé en se demandant comment il allait pouvoir se rendormir si le Gryffondor s'égosillait, qu'il se rappela qu'un peu plus tôt, il avait certes vu Potter recracher le contenu de son estomac, mais rien n'avait expliqué les cris.

La curiosité surpassa l'agacement et le blond sortit de son lit puis de sa chambre. Il s'attendait à trouver Potter dans la salle de bain comme la première fois mais la lumière y était éteinte. En toute logique, il devait encore être dans sa chambre.

Intrigué, il poussa la poignée de la porte sans faire de bruit. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité et Drago crut un instant que le Gryffondor n'y était plus. Mais un nouveau cri, qui ressemblait plus à un râle, le détrompa. Le Serpentard frissonna malgré lui en entendant le son lugubre et angoissant.

Il s'approcha lentement du lit, et n'y voyant vraiment rien, il alluma la lampe de chevet.

Immédiatement, une lumière tamisée dévoila le lit où Harry Potter dormait avec une expression de pure souffrance sur le visage, les mains convulsivement crispées sur les draps.

Le blond resta là quelques secondes à le regarder, stupéfait. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle douleur sur les traits du Gryffondor, même lorsqu'ils se battaient et échangeaient des coups particulièrement bien placés, c'est-à-dire là où ça faisait le plus mal.

Le regard de Drago fut attiré par la si célèbre cicatrice qui, au lieu d'être une zébrure un peu blanche comme n'importe quelle ancienne blessure, brillait d'un rouge vif, presque lumineux.

Un nouveau gémissement le tira de sa contemplation et le Serpentard se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être tirer le Gryffondor de son sommeil. Manifestement, il ne s'agissait pas d'un cauchemar banal.

- Potter, réveille-toi.- dit-il à voix haute.

Rien ne se passa. Apparemment, ni la lumière ni le bruit ne semblaient pouvoir atteindre le brun là où son esprit était.

Poussé par une étrange intuition, il avança la main jusqu'à toucher la cicatrice qui semblait palpiter sur le front brillant de sueur du Survivant. Instantanément, des images envahirent sa tête et Drago se sentit submergé par une vague pure d'horreur, de terreur, de cris, de sang, d'obscurité, de corps torturés et surtout, ce rire glacial, fou, cruel et insupportable.

Heureusement, il eut le réflexe de retirer sa main, comme s'il venait de toucher une surface brûlante. Le contact n'avait duré que quelques secondes mais Drago se sentait mal, physiquement et mentalement. Ses yeux hypnotisés par la cicatrice glissèrent et rencontrèrent le visage éveillé du Gryffondor, qui le regardait avec étonnement, les yeux grands ouverts.

Ils restèrent un moment à se dévisager puis Harry finit par se redresser et Drago s'éloigna un peu du lit pour le laisser passer. Le Serpentard entendit l'eau s'écouler dans le lavabo et bizarrement, il ne put rester planté là, dans cette chambre. Il avança jusqu'à la salle de bain et vit le brun passer sa tête sous l'eau, une main fermement pressée contre sa cicatrice.

Potter finit par éteindre l'eau et chercha à l'aveuglette une serviette. Sans bien comprendre pourquoi il agissait ainsi, Drago s'approcha et lui en tendit une. Le brun la prit et s'essuya le visage, le cou, les cheveux. Ses gestes étaient désordonnés et tremblants, comme un peu plus tôt.

Drago se rendait compte maintenant qu'il n'était nullement question d'anorexie. Potter faisait des cauchemars violents, pas du tout naturels. Et même s'il ne l'avait jamais entendu, il se doutait que ce rire qui avait résonné dans sa tête était celui du Mage Noir.

Le gryffondor restait tête baissée, sans le regarder. Il dut invoquer ses lunettes car celles-ci se matérialisèrent à côté du lavabo. Harry les chaussa et finit par se redresser et se retourna pour lui faire face, le défiant presque de faire un commentaire sur ce qu'il voyait. Il y avait dans ces yeux verts cette lueur de défi que Drago connaissait si bien, mais Potter était blanc comme un linge et tremblait toujours.

Et tout ce qui lui venait présentement à l'esprit, c'était qu'ainsi, même faible et livide, le Gryffondor incarnait l'image même du courage.

Gêné d'avoir pensé cela, Drago détourna le regard.

Comme si ce geste le rassurait, le Serpentard entendit le brun soupirer et se déplacer. Il le vit glisser le long du mur, une seconde fois. Drago hésita une seconde puis s'assit également à côté de lui, tout en maintenant une certaine distance entre eux.

Nerveux, il se mit à triturer la couture de son tee-shirt. Potter était là, la respiration haletante, faible, et tout ce qu'il parvenait à éprouver était de la honte. Il se racla la gorge et regarda droit devant lui, comme si l'évier en marbre était la plus belle chose du monde.

- C'est toujours comme ça ?- osa t-il demander d'une voix malaisée.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit le Gryffondor tourner la tête vers lui et le dévisager, avant d'adopter la même attitude que lui, à savoir regarder dans le vide.

- Ça dépend de son humeur, s'il est content, en colère, si c'est lui qui entre dans mon esprit ou bien si le lien s'active tout seul…

Il y eut un silence puis Drago grimaça avant de dire à voix basse :

- Je suis…je n'aurais pas dû dire ça tout à l'heure. Et toutes les autres fois. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi violent, aussi…

Il s'arrêta : il ne savait pas trop comment décrire ni qualifier ce qu'il avait vu, les images qui avaient envahi son esprit et qu'il revoyait maintenant.

- Horrible au point de rendre malade.- murmura Harry d'une voix sourde.

Drago lui lança un coup d'œil et vit qu'il n'y avait aucun reproche visible sur le visage du Gryffondor, ce qui l'encouragea à poursuivre :

- Tu vomis comme ça à chaque fois ?

- A chaque fois qu'il me reste quelque chose dans l'estomac.- répondit le brun avec un rictus.

- Et…et tu fais souvent ce genre de cauchemars ?

- Ça dépend… c'est lui qui rentre dans ma tête, lui qui décide de ce que je vois.

Il y avait de la résignation dans sa voix et Drago ne put que penser que subir tout cela sans pouvoir rien y faire devait être pire que tout.

- C'est… J'ai eu l'impression qu'un détraqueur envahissait mon esprit.- souffla t-il avec un frisson, en encerclant ses jambes de ses bras.

Harry sursauta à côté de lui et le regarda avec surpris :

- Tu les as vues ? Tu as vu ces images ?!

Drago hocha lentement la tête.

- A bien y réfléchir, c'est pire qu'un détraqueur. C'est comme s'il te forçait à voir tout ce qui se passe à Azkaban…

A nouveau, Harry le dévisagea :

- Tu y es déjà allé ?- demanda t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le Serpentard grimaça :

- Mon père est là-bas, Potter. Je suis allé le voir. Une fois.

Harry se mordit la lèvre : même si Lucius Malfoy était un pourri, un mangemort, le bras droit de Voldemort, il était aussi un père. Et même s'il avait longtemps détesté Drago Malfoy, il ne souhaitait à personne, pas même à son ancien ennemi, l'épreuve que devait être la visite d'un proche à Azkaban. Malfoy senior était maintenant prisonnier de ces murs depuis plus d'un an. Si son fils n'était allé le voir qu'une seule fois pendant tout ce temps, c'était qu'il ne souhaitait sans doute pas revivre un moment aussi difficile.

Harry aurait voulu dire au Serpentard qu'il était désolé, mais il ne le pouvait pas. Lucius Malfoy avait dû tuer et torturer maintes fois pour parvenir à un rang aussi élevé dans la hiérarchie des mangemorts. Ce qui signifiait autant de victimes et d'innocents ayant souffert sous ses soins. Pour cela, non, il ne pouvait en aucun cas éprouver un quelconque remord pour avoir aidé à mettre Malfoy senior en prison.

Mais il se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, pas pour avoir involontairement fait partager ces images au Serpentard, mais pour le fait de savoir que Malfoy avait déjà ressenti ce dégoût, la puanteur du détraqueur qui va fouiller au fond de l'âme pour geler toutes les bonnes choses et amplifier les mauvaises.

- Tu sais, dit tout à coup Drago, en troisième année, je me suis moqué de toi parce que je croyais que tu jouais la comédie, que tu t'évanouissais parce que tu étais harry Potter et que tu ne faisais rien comme les autres. Je ne savais pas ce que cela faisait, de les voir si proches, de sentir leur haleine fétide pénétrer jusqu'aux os et aspirer la moindre parcelle de joie du corps de sa victime/

Il se tut, se rappelant sans doute ce qu'il avait dû vivre en allant à Azkaban.

- Maintenant je sais.- dit-il d'une voix grave et rauque.

Harry sentit une bouffée de compassion l'envahir et il finit par dire ce qu'il pensait :

- Je suis désolé. Non pas parce que ton père est en prison, ça il le mérite, même si ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. Je suis désolé que tu aies dû faire face à un détraqueur. Je ne le souhaite à personne, surtout si on ne sait pas s'en protéger.

Drago eut un mince sourire. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais les paroles du Gryffondor ne l'irritaient pas comme elles auraient dû le faire et pour une fois, il n'avait pas envie de ricaner face à tant de bons sentiments. Ces mots touchaient du doigt quelque chose qui lui était longtemps resté en travers de la gorge, sans qu'il sache vraiment de quoi il s'agissait.

Harry sourit également, heureux d'être parvenu à dire ce qu'il voulait sans s'emmêler les pinceaux ni bégayer. De plus, son corps avait enfin cessé de trembler. Il se releva, s'aidant tout de même du mur.

- Malfoy, il va falloir que tu bouges de là. J'ai besoin de prendre une douche.

Drago haussa un sourcil et s'apprêtait à demander si Sieur Potter avait besoin d'une douche toutes les deux heures, mais Harry le devança en répondant à sa question :

- C'est le seul moyen pour que je me débarrasse de cette impression, pour avoir la sensation qu'il a vraiment quitté mon corps…- ajouta t-il à voix basse, en détournant la tête.

Le Serpentard le regarda gravement, ravalant sa remarque. Il se selva et s'apprêta à sortir de la salle de bain mais se retourna et fixa le visage pâle du Gryffondor.

- Pourquoi le laisses-tu faire ?

Harry retint à grande peine un geste d'agacement :

- Tu crois peut-être que je suis d'accord, que c'est une partie de plaisir de le sentir occuper mon esprit ?

Drago secoua la tête, comme pour balayer ce qu'il venait de dire :

- Pourquoi ne fais-tu rien pour l'en empêcher ? Tu peux fermer ton esprit, même à lui.

- Je sais ce qu'est l'Occlumentie, Malfoy !- cingla Harry, énervé.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'apprends-tu pas ? Si j'étais à ta place, je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour lui barrer l'accès à mon esprit.- déclara très sérieusement Drago.

Il semblait sincère et cela agaça encore plus Harry, qui détourna encore une fois, croisant les bras sur son torse.

- J'ai essayé de l'apprendre. Mais j'avais tellement eu d'affinités avec mon professeur que ça a été plus nuisible qu'autre chose…

Drago haussa un sourcil en signe d'interrogation.

- Rogue !- lâcha Harry en guise d'explication, d'une voix exaspérée.

- Ah. En effet.- sourit le blond.- Et pourquoi personne d'autre n'a-t-il pris sa place ?

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de revivre ça !

- Même si ça peut te dispenser de ces cauchemars ?

Harry me sonda du regard puis déclara :

- Ni Remus ni Sirius n'ont assez de puissance dans ce domaine pour me l'apprendre. Et comme je refuse catégoriquement que Rogue entre à nouveau dans ma tête, mes options sont pour l'instant limitées en étant enfermé ici.

Drago sembla réfléchir une minute puis lâcha :

- Il reste moi.

Le Gryffondor le regarda avec stupéfaction pendant un instant, avant de parler d'une voix sarcastique :

- Sans vouloir t'offenser, Malfoy, je doute que tu aies les capacités nécessaires pour cela. C'est assez prétentieux de prétendre le contraire d'ailleurs…

Drago prit sur lui pour ignorer la remarque et répliqua d'un air hautain :

- Je suis un Malfoy, Potter. J'apprends l'Occlumentie depuis l'âge de mes dix ans, avec mon père, ma mère et avec Severus.

Harry fit la grimace à la mention du prénom de son professeur préféré puis regarda le blond en réalisant que celui-ci lui proposait de lui enseigner l'Occlumentie.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait une grande différence entre toi et Rogue.- répondit-il avec une moue.

- Eh bien, disons que Severus a une technique assez rude, et puis avec toi il n'a pas dû y aller avec des pincettes. Quant à moi, j'ai bénéficié de trois techniques différentes, dont celle, plus subtile, de ma mère, et plus incisive de mon père. Chacun sa propre méthode.

Le Gryffondor le regarda sans rien dire puis finit par demander :

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Drago eut un mince sourire face à la méfiance du brun puis déclara un brin ironique :

- Je n'ai rien à y perdre, et puis quand tu auras appris pour de bon, je pourrais dormir tranquillement sans être réveillé par des cris.

Harry rougit légèrement, ce qui amusa le Serpentard.

- Evidement, je te demande quelque chose en échange.

Le brun revint immédiatement sur la défensive et lança, à peine exaspéré :

- Ça m'étonnait aussi…

Drago sourit un instant et puis retrouva un visage sérieux :

- Je veux que tu m'apprennes à me défendre contre les détraqueurs.

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'arrondirent de surpris il ne s'attendait manifestement pas à ça mais aussitôt, un sourire franc et lumineux étira son visage. Drago se dit que c'étai la première fois qu'il lui souriait ainsi. A lui. Au lieu des éternels regards rageurs et des insultes mordantes. Ça lui fit bizarre mais en fait, ce n'était pas désagréable.

Lorsqu'Harry lui tendit la main, le visage du Gryffondor brillait de sincérité :

- C'est d'accord, Malfoy.

Drago regarda la main tendue, eut un souvenir fugace de leur première année et de son orgueil blessé, puis serra la main du brun avec un léger sourire. Ils se séparèrent au bout de quelques secondes et Drago lança, sur le pas de la porte :

- Première leçon demain. Après le déjeuner commun.

Harry hocha la tête et le Serpentard disparut en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Alors que l'eau le libérait enfin de cette impression d'un reste de présence de Voldemort dans son esprit, le Gryffondor se rendit compte qu'il se sentait plus léger. L'attitude de Malfoy à son égard avait légèrement changé. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi, mais c'était une sensation pas si déplaisante que ça…

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Ouf ! Enfin fini ! C'est le plus long chapitre depuis le début de cette fic je crois ! En tous cas, c'est un de mes préférés, surtout ce dernier passage entre Harry et Drago.

Quoi qu'il en soit, j'attends vos réactions avec impatience, qu'elles soient bonnes ou mauvaises !

Pour ceux que ça intéresserait, suite à la demande d'une lectrice attentionnée, j'ai eu envie de reprendre une autre de mes fics, à savoir l'Epreuve d'Altérité. En fait, j'avoue, j'ai un ou deux chapitres d'avance, donc je vais un taper un et je le publierais bientôt, j'espère que ça me redonnera des idées ! Faut dire que Le sort de rencontre m'absorbe vraiment depuis quelques temps !

Enfin bref, j'espère que vous avez aimé, ou pas, mais je vous dis à très bientôt, en vous remerciant tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review pour exprimer leur point de vue. Ce sont ces remarques qui m'aident à m'améliorer et à voir où ça va pas, donc elles sont utiles !

Merci encore,

Bien à vous,

Angedescieux


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Le lendemain**

Hermione/Rogue

Lorsque Severus Rogue ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il se demanda par quel étrange fait du destin il ne se trouvait pas dans ses appartements, situés dans les cachots de Poudlard. Et puis il se rappela que ce soi-disant fait du destin n'était autre que Dumbledore et qu'il n'y avait que ce dernier pour lui faire changer ces habitudes acquises depuis une bonne décennie.

Dans son grand lit, le maître des potions grogna de désapprobation. Il avait beau avoir fait des choses bien pires en tant qu'espion aux côtés de Voldemort, il ne tolérait absolument pas qu'on fasse ainsi intrusion dans sa vie privée. Surtout quand la dernière trouvaille du DDD, alias Directeur Dingo et Dégénéré, était de le caser avec une jeunette de vingt ans sa cadette.

En repensant à cela, Rogue enfouit sa tête sous un des oreillers avec un nouveau grognement. La soirée ne s'était pas trop mal passée et ça l'énervait de donner raison au vieux croulant en chef.

En fait, il ne s'était rien passé d'exceptionnel : la première partie d'échecs d'était écoulée dans un silence digne d'un monastère. A sa victoire (il avait tout de même plus d'années de pratique qu'elle, même si elle se défendait en la matière), il lui avait proposé une revanche. Peu à peu, ils en étaient venu à parler, un peu laconiquement au début, mais après ils avaient fini par parler de la future carrière de la Gryffondore.

Elle voulait être médicomage et Rogue s'était entendu lui donner, à sa grande surprise, des conseils. Les potions et la médecine magique n'étaient pas si éloignées que ça et il connaissait certaines personnes bien placées qui pourraient l'aider à progresser.

Il avait à nouveau gagné, avec plus de difficulté que la première fois tout de même, et la jeune fille avait déclaré, avec un sourire de revanche, qu'il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que ce soit toujours le cas.

Elle était partie se coucher, lui également, réalisant qu'elle venait presque de lui proposer de réitérer cette soirée et ces parties d'échecs les jours suivants.

Ce changement d'attitude l'avait préoccupé une bonne partie de la nuit et il n'avait en fin de compte que peu dormi.

Rogue finit par se lever et se prépara pour la journée. Avec un sourire amusé, il pensa à son filleul et se demanda quelle avait été sa réaction en comprenant l'étendue du sort de rencontre, car à présent il devait sans aucun doute savoir ce qui l'attendait.

Serait-t-il résigné ? Il en doutait grandement. Un Malfoy n'aimait pas que les autres décident à sa place. La colère devait attendre patiemment son heure, sous le masque de parfaite neutralité de Drago.

En même temps, le fils Potter semblait posséder un don particulier pour le faire quitter cette expression d'indifférence apprise depuis l'enfance. Peut-être allait-il les voir arriver couverts de bleus et de blessures. Apparemment, la violence était le seul terrain d' « entente » et de communication possible entre eux. Et il imaginait parfaitement que sans personne pour les arrêter, ils avaient dû s'en donner à cœur joie pour se taper impunément dessus.

Vraiment, Dumbledore n'avait pas fait un très bon choix avec ces deux là. L'atmosphère devait être explosive et la fin de toute cette histoire ne serait sans doute pas très plaisante.

Rogue soupira : malgré tout, il ne voulait que le bonheur de son filleul. Même s'il était très réservé dans l'expression de ses sentiments, il tenait beaucoup à Drago. En un sens, il était content d'être ici car il pourrait continuer à veiller sur lui…

Le professeur de potions passa dans la salle de bain (après s'être assuré qu'elle n'était pas occupée) et ferma soigneusement la porte derrière lui.

En prenant sa douche, il se dit qu'en fait, il avait assez hâte que l'heure du déjeuner commun arrive. Mine de rien, il s'inquiétait que le morveux de James Potter ait pu se défouler sur Drago. Potter s'était étoffé l'année précédente er il n'avait plus grand-chose du gringalet qui était arrivé à Poudlard quelques années plus tôt.

Drago de son côté avait un physique plus discret, des muscles dessinés sans être extravagants. Bon, Potter n'était pas non plus un tas de muscles mais il devait physiquement avoir l'avantage sur Drago. Et comme son filleul était particulièrement doué pour provoquer le Gryffondor et le faire enrager, il était plus que probable qu'ils en soient venus aux mains.

Et dire qu'il n'avait aucune potion sous la main au cas où ! Il se sentait totalement démuni. C'était vraiment un coup bas de Dumbledore ça ! On n'enlève pas ses potions à Severus Rogue, tout comme on n'enlève pas son armure et son arme à un guerrier ! Ça aussi, ça se payerait cher !

D'ailleurs, le directeur se risquerait-il à apparaitre à ce déjeuner commun ? A moins d'être assez inconscient, il ne valait mieux pas qu'il point le bout de son nez, ou il subirait les foudres de ses six victimes.

Enfin, plutôt de quatre d'entre elles. Rogue était certain que les ex-Gryffondors n'avaient eu aucun mal à accepter le sort de rencontre. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'ils se tournaient autour. Et ça durait depuis un bon bout de temps en plus ! Plusieurs fois, il s'était demandé pourquoi ces deux imbéciles s'obstinaient à être aussi aveugles mais maintenant l'affaire serait réglée et il n'aurait plus à ignorer les regards dérobés et désespérément languissants d'amour des deux intéressés pendant les réunions de l'Ordre ! Au moins, une chose en moins à supporter !

Enfin, sauf s'il devait maintenant les voir en train de se rouler des patins à longueur de journée… Ces Gryffondors n'avaient décidément aucune retenue, sept années à supporter leurs frasques l'en avaient définitivement convaincu !

En passant une serviette dans ses cheveux mouillés, Rogue se prit à se demander comment réagirait la Gryffondore pendant ce repas. Elle allait sans doute se plaindre de son malheur à Potter deuxième du nom et blablabla… Enfin, après tout, il ne savait pas si elle était du genre geignarde ou pas. En fait, il ne savait d'elle que ce qu'elle montrait pendant ses cours et il n'avait jamais fait attention à elle en dehors des cachots, sauf bien sûr quand le trio faisait des siennes.

Si on ajoutait à cela que depuis qu'ils étaient enfermés ici, elle n'avait jamais réagi comme il s'y attendait, il ne pouvait donc pas prévoir ce qui se passerait. Il n'aimait pas ne pas pouvoir clairement lire dans les autres et cette Gryffondore, avec son attitude inattendue, ne cessait de le surprendre.

Rogue finit d'agrafer son éternelle robe noire avec un énième grognement. Le comportement de cette fille le replongeait bien des années plus tôt, lorsqu'il n'était pas encore le sombre, le taciturne et inaccessible professeur Rogue.

A cette époque, le regard des autres et leurs actions avaient encore de l'importance à ses yeux, contrairement à maintenant. Le fait même qu'il n'ait cessé de penser aux agissements de la Gryffondore depuis qu'il s'était levé venait appuyer cette désagréable impression : dans un certain sens, il ne parvenait pas à rester impassible ni indifférent face à elle. Et c'était profondément exaspérant.

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Remus/Sirius

Un rayon de soleil s'était insidieusement faufilé à travers les pans du rideau rouge sombre qui dissimulait la fenêtre et palpitait de toutes ses forces sur le visage endormi de Sirius.

Après avoir fait plusieurs tentatives infructueuses face à l'affreux gêneur, le brun se résolut à accepter l'inévitable et ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil avait intérêt à avoir une sacrée bonne raison de le réveiller ainsi alors qu'il n'aspirait qu'à se fondre dans la chaleur douillette de cette couette extrêmement confortable !

Il s'étira en émettant une sorte de grognement animal et puis tomba sur une nuque offerte qui en plus, ô délice, révélait la naissance d'un dos nu et finement musclé. Une cicatrice zébrait l'omoplate gauche d'une fine ligne blanche à jamais gravée dans la chair. Sirius s'approcha du corps endormi et entreprit de suivre cette ligne avec une multitude de baisers aériens.

Le corps endormi frémit, grogna, remua, se tortilla, soupira. Arrivé à la fin du parcours, Sirius se dit qu'il aurait été dommage de s'arrêter en si bon chemin. Il remonta donc le long de la nuque, mordillant la peau douce et veloutée.

Un long frisson secoua le dos dont les poils fins et presque invisibles se hérissèrent dans une chair de poule digne du livre des records. Sirius décida d'ailleurs que c'était une réaction tout à fait satisfaisante et poursuivit son périple : sa main glissa le long du flanc gauche, caressa la hanche et remonta le long du torse frémissant.

- Hum… Sirius…- souffla la voix légèrement rauque d'un certain loup-garou.

- Oui ?- demanda celui-ci d'une voix candide et angélique.

Remus soupira sous les arabesques trop innocentes qu'une main habile dessinait sur sa peau. Il semblait incapable de prononcer une phrase construite, encore plongé dans les limbes du sommeil duquel il émergeait de la plus douce et excitante des manières.

Même si ce genre de réaction plaisait bien au grand Sirius Black, celui-ci jugea que ce n'était pas entièrement satisfaisant, insatisfaction qui conduisit à une nouvelle attaque de la nuque de Remus, avec force baisers, mordillement et coups de langue sensuels.

Ce traitement eut un effet plutôt agréable et presque immédiat. Un délicieux gémissement qui hérissa le propre corps du brun s'échappa de la bouche du lycanthrope. Sirius redoubla d'ardeur, rien que pour entendre à nouveau ce son tout à fait exquis, et il ne fut pas déçu. Une série de bruits plus excitants les uns que les autres s'ensuivit et bientôt Remus ne put plus résister : il pivota vers Sirius et cueillit sa bouche pour un baiser enflammé qui unissait à la fois leurs lèvres et leurs corps qui se collèrent immédiatement l'un contre l'autre.

Pour l'instant rassasié, le loup garou s'éloigna de la bouche si tentante et lança à un Sirius vraiment très content un regard ardent :

- Tu es un démon.

Le brun eut un grand sourire :

- Oh, si tu n'aimes pas être réveillé de cette manière, je peux arrêter…

Remus eut une moue moqueuse et bascula au-dessus du corps appétissant :

- Le fait que tu sois un démon ne signifie pas que cela me déplaise…- déclara t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

- Vraiment ?- fit Sirius même si son visage montrait clairement qu'il avait parfaitement saisi cet aspect de la chose.

- Assurément.- confirma Remus.- Il serait par ailleurs tout à fait injuste que je sois le seul à bénéficier d'un tel réveil.

Sirius eut une mimique tout à fait intéressée, cela avant que Remus fonde à son tour sur son cou pour lui faire subir le même traitement que celui auquel il avait eu droit. La seconde d'après, Sirius n'était plus que soupirs et gémissements.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Harry/Drago

Harry battit des paupières, incommodé par un bruit lointain. Il émergea lentement et distingua enfin de quoi il s'agissait : on frappait à la porte.

Le Gryffondor se redressa sur les coudes en se frottant les yeux :

- Oui ?

Il entendit vaguement la poignée pivoter et la porte s'ouvrir, mais ne perçut aucun pas. Il plissa les yeux (il ne voyait vraiment rien sans ses lunettes) :

- C'est pour quoi ?- demanda t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Bonjour Mr Potter, le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous réveiller.- répondit une petite voix aigrelette.

Harry émit un son non identifiable : depuis quand est-ce qu'il avait besoin d'un elfe pour le réveiller ?

Il se passa une main sur le visage et puis finit par chausser ses lunettes. L'elfe se tenait toujours dans l'encadrement de la porte. Porte qui n'était d'ailleurs pas celle de son dortoir.

Une seconde plus tard, le brun se rappela qu'il était bien à Poudlard mais pas dans la tour Gryffondor. Cette terrible constatation le fit basculer en arrière sur le lit avec un soupir à fendre l'âme.

Mais le petit elfe si consciencieux prit ce geste pour un refus de se lever, aussi pénétra t-il dans l'antre de l'humain avec la ferme intention d'accomplir la mission si religieusement confiée par l'illustre directeur de Poudlard.

- Mr Potter…

Harry rouvrit les yeux :

- Il y a autre chose ?

L'elfe se tortilla de gêne :

- C'est que…ils sont déjà dix heures et demie passées et le déjeuner commun est à 12h30.

Le garçon eut une expression qui signifiait clairement « et alors ? » et l'elfe se mit à argumenter :

- Vous devez vous préparer, et puis il y a le petit déjeuner qui vous attend encore…

Au mot « petit-déjeuner », bizarrement, le cerveau du brun sortit du mode « contestation butée » et se brancha sur celui de « j'ai faim, j'ai toujours faim pour un petit déj à 10h30 ! ».

Harry se retrouva donc en train d'acquiescer gravement :

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre !

L'elfe eut immédiatement l'air extasié de celui vient d'achever sa mission avec succès et s'éclipsa avec un sourire ravi. Sa bonne humeur devait être contagieuse car le Gryffondor se retrouva bientôt en train de chantonner en farfouillant dans l'armoire à la recherche d'un pull. Il enfila un sweat noir molletonné et extrêmement doux et se dirigea d'un pas joyeux vers la salle à manger, en sifflotant légèrement.

Sifflotement qui se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un d'attablé. Malfoy, frais comme un gardon, buvait du thé en lisant la gazette.

En une seconde, tous les évènements de la veille au soir traversèrent son esprit, surtout leur « échange de compétences », et brusquement, ce n'était plus si grave et le blond lui apparut, à la lueur de cette double promesse, un peu moins détestable.

Il s'assit donc à sa place de la veille sans se gêner et se servit un énorme verre de jus de citrouille et une plâtrée d'œufs brouillés.

Drago leva les yeux de son journal, sans bouger la tête d'un millimètre, détailla le nouvel arrivant d'un œil critique et replongea dans son journal.

Pendant un moment, il n'y eut que les bruits des couverts, de liquide coulant dans le verre, de beurre qu'on tartine sur les toasts agréablement croustillants et conservés tièdes grâce à la magie. Trop de bruit évidemment pour le Serpentard habitué au silence religieux des déjeuners en famille dans le Manoir Malfoy.

Ses yeux dérivèrent à nouveau pour tomber sur le spectacle, peu gracieux il est vrai, du Gryffondor mastiquant son toast avec grande vigueur et conviction.

- Potter…tu es obligé de faire autant de bruit ?- demanda t-il d'une voix ennuyée et légèrement exaspérée.

Harry prit le temps de finir sa bouchée, de boire une gorgée de jus et déclara :

- Si tu assistais tous les matins au petit-déjeuner de Ron, tu ne dirais pas que je fais du « bruit ».

Drago réfléchit, imaginant le rouquin attelé à une telle activité et se dit que Potter n'avait peut-être pas tord. Il fit la moue puis prit une expression narquoise :

- J'ignorais qu'il était autorisé de critiquer ses amis dans le code de bonne conduite des Gryffondors…

Harry eut l'esquisse d'un sourire puis déclara un brin moqueur :

- Il n'y a aucun mal à reconnaître les défauts autant que les qualités des autres.

Drago plissa le nez face à cette réponse trop facile et décida de taquiner un peu le brun : après tout, qu'il n'y avait pas d'heure pour provoquer le Gryffondor !

- Donc, selon toi, tout le monde a des qualités et des défauts ?

Harry, encore pas très bien réveillé, ne se douta pas que le blond avait quelque chose derrière la tête, mais réfléchit un instant tout de même :

- Eh bien, il me semble oui…

Drago eut ce sourire légèrement hautain et sûr de lui :

- Vraiment ? Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

Harry retrouva un visage grave, conscient qu'il venait de tomber dans un piège. Mais il ne se laisserait certainement pas avoir. Il regarda un instant par la fenêtre donnant sur la Forêt Interdite vêtue de son manteau roux. Drago replia son journal, trouvant manifestement la conversation assez intéressante pour se détourner de son activité première.

Un peu perturbé par les yeux gris du Serpentard qui le regardaient fixement, Harry finit par répondre :

- J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois qu'une seule qualité à Voldemort : il possède une formidable maîtrise de la magie, bien qu'elle soit utilisée à mauvais escient.

- Pas mal, Potter.- admit Drago.- Et Rogue ?

Les traits du Gryffondor se durcirent à nouveau. Il avait conscience qu'en citant en deuxième leur professeur de potions, le blond le plaçait en un sens à une échelle encore pire que Voldemort. Ce pire, il ne savait pas trop comment le définir. Il savait juste que même s'il haïssait le serpent du plus profond de son âme, le fait d'avoir souffert les remarques acides, les insultes à peine voilées de Rogue pendant six longues années le rendaient également haïssable, mais d'une manière plus personnelle.

Il haïssait Voldemort pour ce qu'il avait fait au monde sorcier et moldu et pour ce qu'il planifiait d'y faire. Et il haïssait Rogue pour ce que celui-ci lui avait fait subir, lui, quotidiennement pendant si longtemps. Est-ce que la haine qu'il éprouvait pour Voldemort pouvait se mesurer à celle qu'il éprouvait envers Rogue ?

Drago observait avec le plaisir d'un Serpentard les émotions se succéder sur le visage si ouvert du Gryffondor : hésitation, réflexion, haine. Comment Potter pouvait-il espérer une seule seconde vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres avec un visage aussi transparent ?! A une telle ampleur, il n'aurait même pas besoin de légilimentie !

Harry, quant à lui, finit par se décider pour la seule chose que lui permettait cette haine beaucoup plus personnelle :

- Je suppose qu'il doit être un excellent maître des Potions, même s'il n'a aucune pédagogie et encore moins l'impartialité nécessaire pour enseigner et transmettre ce savoir.

Drago plissa à nouveau les lèvres, entre moue et sourire, et laissa presque passer un « bien joué » amusé. Il joignit les mains sous son menton et regarda fixement le Gryffondor avec une lueur de défi :

- Et moi Potter, ai-je des qualités à tes yeux ?

Cette fois, Harry ne cacha pas son sourire. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question, mais en un sens c'était amusant : il était certain que même inconsciemment et que même si celui-ci ne l'avouerait pas même sous la torture, Malfoy voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait de lui.

Le brun se cala contre le dossier de son siège, jouant avec un bout de sa serviette.

- Eh bien Malfoy, puisque tu brûles de le savoir… Si j'avais voulu, dans une autre vie bien sûr, te faire plaisir, je t'aurais dit que tu es un bon joueur de Quiddich, même si tu ne m'as pas encore battu. Evidemment, te faire plaisir est loin de faire partie de mes objectifs, et ton égo n'en a sûrement pas besoin, donc il va falloir que je cherche. Reviens dans une heure !- déclara t-il avec un sourire provocateur.

Drago prit un air bon prince :

- Tu as tellement peu d'imagination Potter…et d'un autre côté tellement de mauvaise foi. Tu aurais pu reconnaître ma remarquable intelligence, ma classe légendaire, mon sens inné pour diriger,…

Harry le coupa avant qu'il ait à subir l'infinie litanie de ce que Drago Malfoy aimait en lui :

- Ou alors, si j'avais voulu te clouer le bec, et bien que cela me coûte de te reconnaître une qualité, j'aurais pu dire qu'en fait, tu es assez mignon.- acheva Harry avec un sourire presque aguicheur.

Il se leva alors prestement, emportant son verre de jus de citrouille et planta dans le salon un Drago Malfoy stupéfait et éberlué.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Remus/ Sirius

Il n'avait jamais cru à cette théorie moldue sur l'enfer et le paradis. Là pourtant, à cet instant précis, il aurait très facilement pu être convaincu de l'existence d'un tel lieu parfait destiné au bonheur. En y enlevant bien évidemment tout état de chasteté.

En fait, il devait confondre avec l'expression « septième siècle » parce que merlin, ce qu'il subissait n'était pas humain. Combien de mains avait donc Sirius ?! Comment pouvait-il être partout à la fois et faire cette…hum…chose délicieuse… ?!

Remus exhala un profond soupir de plaisir. Il ne parvenait pas à maintenir ses paupières ouvertes. Il lui semblait que même s'il l'avait voulu, et Merlin que c'était loin d'être le cas, il n'aurait pas pu se soustraire à ces sensations ahurissantes.

- Sirius…- susurra t-il.

Le tourment cessa une seconde, alors que la voix chaude et virile du beau brun se rapprochait de son visage :

- Oui c'est moi !

Remus se retrouva face aux deux orbes, d'un bleu sombre à cet instant, qui le dévoraient du regard et qui semblaient dire « je n'arrive pas à croire que cela soit réel, que tu sois bien là avec moi, à moi. »

Oh oui, il était à lui. Il était même plus que ça, il était carrément dépendant de lui, complètement accro.

- Il faut qu'on se prépare. Les autres vont arriver dans moins d'une heure.

Une moue se dessina sur les lèvres du charmant Gryffondor.

- En gros, tu veux que j'arrête ?- demanda t-il alors que sa main gauche effleurait son flanc d'une caresse aérienne qui lui donna la chair de poule.

Remus ferma les yeux, se mordit la lèvre lorsque Sirius continua son périple sur l'autre flanc, le ventre, le torse.

- Veux-tu que j'arrête, Remus ?- souffla t-il d'une voix bien trop sexy et irrésistible.

Le loup garou ouvrit les yeux et contempla le visage si masculin et si séduisant. Malgré tout son sens des responsabilités, il ne pouvait pas demander à Sirius d'arrêter ce délicieux traitement. Il se sentait terriblement à sa merci et il adorait ça. Sirius pouvait faire de lui ce qu'il voulait, il ne serait même pas en mesure de protester.

- Sirius, tu sais bien qu'il le faut…- déclara t-il d'une voix peu convaincante.

- Il ne faut rien du tout. On peut tout à fait être indisponible pour le moment. Et puis, ça leur donnera des idées, puisque c'est de toute façon ce qui finira par arriver puisque le sort de rencontre les a réunis.

Remus esquissa un sourire

- Sir', nous devrions être solidaires. Je ne pense pas qu'harry soit disposé à…disons, être plus proche du fils Malfoy.

- Oh, ça viendra.- assura Sirius, toujours occupé à balader ses mains un peu partout sur le torse si appétissant.

- Peut-être, mais pas maintenant.- assena le lycanthrope.

Sirius cessa son manège avec une moue d'enfant boudeur. Remus sourit :

- Je te promets que nous reviendrons à cet agréable moment quand nous serons à nouveau seuls.

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir puis céda enfin.

- Puisque le devoir nous appelle…Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.- rigola le loup garou.

Le brun sourit puis se leva :

- Je vais prendre une douche !- lança t-il avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain.

Remus regarda la porte se refermer, encore étendu sur le lit. Une minute plus tard, l'eau se mit à couler et il resta à l'écouter un petit moment, en se disant que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait été aussi heureux.

Il aurait presque pu se croire bien des années plus tôt, dans leur dortoir de la tour Gryffondor. Et un Sirius un peu plus jeune se serait engouffré dans la salle de bain et lui serait resté sur le lit, jouant à ce jeu interdit qui consistait à imaginer Sirius de l'autre côté de la cloison.

A une chose près : maintenant, il avait le droit de l'imaginer et même plus… Un frisson d'excitation parcourut le corps du lycanthrope et sans plus réfléchir, il bondit du lit et poussa la porte qui bizarrement n'avait pas été verrouillée. Le fait même que Sirius ait pu penser à la même chose que lui et espérer qu'il le fasse le décida à entrer dans la pièce.

Une vague d'air chaud l'accueillit. Remus se tourna vers la douche à la vitre à peine floutée. Le corps fin et musclé de l'autre Gryffondor s'y dessinait et la pensée que seule une vitre de rien du tout le séparait de ce chef d'œuvre lui fit quitter le reste de ses vêtements.

Normalement, il n'agissait pas avec autant d'impulsivité. Peut-être était-ce la proximité de la pleine lune, ou bien simplement la présence de Sirius et le fait de savoir que maintenant le rêve était réel et qu'il pouvait le réaliser.

Remus ouvrit la porte de verre sans se soucier de l'eau chaude qui pouvait s'échapper hors de la douche. Sirius ne l'avait pas encore vu, à cause du bruit de l'eau. Il avait les yeux fermés et laissait couler l'eau sur son visage et ses longs cheveux avec un plaisir évident et une volupté indécente.

Le loup garou s'approcha et sa plaça sans faire de bruit entre le jet d'eau et le corps de Sirius.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il ouvrit les yeux et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il avait vaguement espéré qu'un jour peut-être Remus le rejoindrait sous la douche, mais là, la réalité dépassait à nouveau la fiction : Remus se tenait face à lui, à moins d'un mètre et l'eau chaude dégoulinait le long de son corps qu'il revoyait en entier depuis si longtemps.

« Merlin tout puissant ».

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de détailler tout ce qui était à portée de vue et dire que ce qu'il voyait lui plaisait était un euphémisme.

- Tu as perdu ta langue, Paddy ?- demanda d'une voix badine un Remus qui le dévorait des yeux.- C'est bien dommage, je l'aimais bien…

Le brun se rua sur lui et attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser sauvage qui les fit basculer contre le mur. Remus glissa ses mains dans la chevelure mouillée avec le même empressement que Sirius, accentuant encore le baiser jusqu'à ce le manque d'oxygène les force à se séparer.

Haletant, le regard fiévreux, Remus rectifia :

- Ah non, elle est bien là !

Sirius rigola et se colla contre le corps du loup garou qui exhala un soupir d'excitation. Frottant leur torse l'un contre l'autre, le brun s'approcha de l'oreille de Remus :

- Comment peux-tu penser une seule seconde que je vais tenir encore longtemps si tu me rejoins dans la douche dans le plus simple appareil ?

Le lycanthrope gémit, se mordit la lèvre, le corps en feu.

- Je crois que je ne pense plus rien du tout pour l'instant.- souffla t-il d'une voix terriblement rauque.

Sirius recula et lui fit un sourire aguicheur :

- Bonne réponse.

Et il captura à nouveau les lèvres du loup garou pour un baiser torride qui joignit autant leurs corps que leurs lèvres.

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius recula un peu avec un sourire coquin et dit à voix basse, comme s'il s'apprêtait à révéler un secret :

- Tu sais, Moony, je crois que tu me fais de l'effet… et pas qu'un peu…

Remus sourit à son tour :

- Je pense que nous sommes à égalité sur ce plan là.- assura t-il.

Le regard de Sirius migra vers le bas pendant quelques secondes puis s'ancra à nouveau dans les yeux dorés avec une lueur de satisfaction :

- Oui je te l'accorde. D'ailleurs, ne crois-tu pas qu'il faudrait faire quelque chose à ce sujet ?- enchaîna Sirius en collant subitement leur bassin l'un contre l'autre.

Remus eut un hoquet étranglé. Il lui sembla que la pièce avait subitement gagné plusieurs degrés en quelques secondes. Merlin qu'il avait chaud. Et pourtant, il était nu. Oh oui, il était même plus que nu, il était là, offert et gémissant, complètement soumis à l'attitude provocante de Sirius qui menaçait de le mener à la folie s'il ne se passait pas immédiatement quelque chose.

Le brun sembla capter le message puisque ses mains naviguèrent vers le bas de son torse. Mais alors qu'il atteignait les hanches avec une lenteur insoutenable, il parut se rappeler de quelque chose et les paumes s'envolèrent de sa peau brûlante :

- Mais j'oubliais ! On doit se dépêcher, nos invités vont arriver ! Je te laisse prendre ta douche en vitesse pour aller préparer ce qu'il faut !

La seconde d'après, Sirius était sorti de la douche, s'était saisi d'une serviette et avait quitté la pièce.

Et Remus était encore sous la douche, ébahi de l'audace et de l'injustice de la pirouette par laquelle le brun venait de le laisser magnifiquement en plan et dans un état très avancé d'excitation.

Il finit par se secouer et maugréa en prenant cette maudite douche :

- Foutu Black et ses revanches à la noix !

***

Sirius sortit de la salle de bain avec un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres. Il était content d'avoir frustré Remus autant que celui-ci l'avait frustré quelques minutes plus tôt. Même si lui-même n'était pas dans un état enviable.

A vrai dire, il mourrait d'envie d'envoyer balade sa fierté et de courir dans la salle de bain afin de faire subir au loup garou toutes les tortures amoureuses qu'il connaissait. Et il en connaissait des choses !

Il était grandement tenté d'assouvir lui-même son désir mais toute manœuvre n'aurait fait que le précipiter dans cet abysse qu'était l'appel du plaisir, abysse qui l'aurait conduit à se jeter sur Remus. Non, il valait mieux laisser retomber la pression. Il aurait le temps plus tard de se perdre avec le lycanthrope dans des spirales de volupté et de plaisir…

« Bon, penser à autre chose… Tiens, la gueule que Servilus va faire en arrivant ici. Ça c'est radical ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, Sirius était fin prêt, élégamment habillé et regardait ce que l'elfe avait préparé pour le repas commun dans le salon et la salle à manger. Il guettait les bruits en provenance de la chambre mais Remus n'était toujours pas sorti de la salle de bain. Un sourire amusé fleurissait immanquablement sur les lèvres quand il y pensait.

Alors qu'il se décidait à aller taquiner le lycanthrope, l'elfe de Dumbledore apparut devant lui :

- Monsieur Black, des invités sont là.

Sirius bondit hors du fauteuil :

- Je vais les accueillir ! Où sont-ils ?- demanda t-il joyeusement.

- Derrière la porte au bout du couloir.

Le brun s'élança, bien qu'il soit certain de n'avoir jamais vu de porte dans ce passage. Mais elle était bien là, sans doute matérialisée à l'occasion de ce déjeuner. Sirius arrangea une mèche d'un geste nonchalant et fit jouer la poignée de la porte.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit et dévoila un Harry Potter plus vrai que nature.

- Sirius !- s'exclama t-il avec un immense sourire.

Parrain et filleul s'étreignirent avec joie, sur le pas de la porte. En se séparant, il ébouriffa les cheveux du brun et l'invita à entrer. Harry jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et indiqua silencieusement à Sirius qu'il y avait également le Serpentard à côté.

Intrigué, l'ex-Gryffondor sortit la tête à travers l'encadrement de la porte et aperçut Drago qui semblait très fortement être en train de se planquer. Rentrant la tête, il regarda Harry qui affichait un sourire que Sirius ne connaissait que trop bien : héritage 100% maraudeur !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?- demanda l'animagus du bout des lèvres.

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard.- répondit harry avec un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre, se retenant visiblement de pouffer.

Sirius eut une mimique étonnée puis afficha lui aussi un sourire garanti maraudeur qui va faire une connerie.

- Drago, cousin, je ne t'avais pas vu !- s'exclama t-il alors en jaillissant hors de la porte à la rencontre du blond qui boudait.-Allons, tu ne vas pas rester à contempler cette tapisserie toute la journée ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter sur le côté Black de ta famille !

Et ni une ni deux, il entraînait par les épaules un Drago très peu réceptif dans l'appartement.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

Et voilà pour le onzième chapitre ! Inutile de préciser à quel point je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ce retard de plusieurs mois ! J'avoue que je n'écris plus autant qu'avant, même si cette fanfic me tient toujours à cœur ! J'espère que ça vous a tout de même plu ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A bientôt,

Angedescieux


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Le déjeuner

- Le professeur Dumbledore vous envoie son chef d'œuvre : perdrix rôtie à la braise sur lit de pruneaux et d'amandes, accompagnée de pommes de terre sautées et de sa sauce parfumée aux pruneaux et au vin blanc.

Il y eut un gros blanc autour de la table, pendant lequel tous les convives dévisagèrent avec différents degrés d'étonnements l'elfe de Dumbledore qui venait d'annoncer pompeusement me plat principal du repas comme s'il s'était trouvé à un banquet au beau milieu du Moyen-Âge. Il ne manquait plus que les trompettes et on aurait pu s'y croire.

Les victimes de Dumbledore échangèrent un regard et Rogue finit par se racler la gorge pour marquer sa désapprobation, ce qui lui valut un regard noir de la part d'Hermione.

Harry et Sirius trouvèrent cela très amusant et Remus, trônant en bout de table, leva les yeux au ciel, plus par habitude qu'autre chose, face à leur attitude qui lui rappelait grandement l'âge d'or des Maraudeurs.

Quant à l'elfe, même pas vexé par le manque flagrant d'enthousiasme des convives, il s'éloigna dignement, laissant ces rustres profiter du merveilleux présent culinaire du très illustre Dumbledore.

Les personnes réunies par le Sort de Rencontre se mirent à se servir, discutant à voix basse entre eux. Lorsque Rogue et Hermione étaient arrivés, il avait fallu régler la question du placement des convives autour de la table. Compte tenu des divergences respectives intra et extra couple, un compromis avait été trouvé, même si le hasard mathématique faisait que chaque membre d'un couple se retrouvait en face de l'autre. Et bizarrement, cela satisfaisait à peu près tout le monde.

Remus et Sirius étaient en bout de table, la forme rectangulaire coupant tout contact physique, ce qui ne dérangeait pas outre mesure un Remus peu amène envers l'animagus et n'ayant pas encore digéré l'épisode de la douche.

Les côtés latéraux de la table étaient occupés à gauche par Hermione et Harry, heureux de pouvoir se retrouver côte à côte pour discuter. En face, Rogue et Drago avaient créé le clan SESG, alias Serpentards Encerclés par les Stupides Gryffondors. Drago s'était retrouvé à côté de Sirius qui ne perdait pas une occasion de baratiner le blond à propos de soi-disant anecdotes graveleuses sur le côté Black de sa famille. Drago affichait un sourire contrit à chaque récidive, ce qui ne manquait pas de faire rire sous cape un Harry ravi de se retrouver à côté de son parrain.

Le blond supportait courageusement le bavardage de son grand cousin, étant donné que son parrain avait catégoriquement refusé, par un regard noir très expressif, de s'asseoir à côté de l'animagus. En effet, il avait eu à choisir entre sa bête noire et Remus, et il avait préféré le calme sage du lycanthrope aux piques acides et non dissimulées de son ennemi d'enfance.

Bref, tout le monde se contentait de cet arrangement à l'amiable. Rogue échangeait des civilités sèches avec Remus quant il ne pouvait dialoguer avec son filleul, c'est-à-dire lorsque Sirius se lançait dans un nouveau délire généalogique.

Harry et Hermione bavardaient en oubliant presque leur situation qui se trouvait pourtant concrétisée de l'autre côté de la table. Enfin, Remus discutait avec les deux Gryffondors, snobant presque Sirius, sauf quand il essayait de le ratatiner de regards terrifiants, qui n'avaient aucun effet puisque le brun affichait toujours ce sourire en coin amusé.

Alors que chacun dégustait la perdrix machin chose de Dumby (Rogue avait bien examiné et sniffé la chose au cas où le vieux fou aurait décidé d'y verser un aphrodisiaque ou un autre brillante idée de ce goût-là), Sirius se rapprocha de son filleul pour satisfaire enfin sa curiosité :

- Alors, raconte-moi, demanda t-il à voix basse.

Harry finit de mâchouiller son morceau de volaille.

- Raconter quoi ?

Sirius coula un regard éloquent vers Drago. Harry eut un éclair de compréhension et eut à nouveau ce sourire goguenard qui avait intrigué son parrain un peu plus tôt.

Sourire qui attira d'ailleurs l'attention du Serpentard qui jeta un regard suspicieux, yeux plissés, aux deux Gryffondors. Ce qui eut pour conséquence de se faire rapprocher encore plus les deux concernés qui pour le coup avaient vraiment l'air de comploter quelque chose.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi Malfoy faisait une tête bizarre en arrivant ? demanda Harry avec un sourire en coin.

- Pour commencer, oui.

- Je lui ait dit qu'il était assez mignon, déclara de but en blanc Harry en découpant une aile de la perdrix.

La surprise se peignit sur le visage de Sirius : est-ce qu'il avait mal entendu ou avait-il vraiment raté quelque chose à propos de l'orientation sexuelle de son filleul ?!

Face au silence inhabituel de son parrain, Harry leva les yeux de son assiette :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Tu pourrais développer ?

Le brun comprit enfin que Sirius n'avait pas saisit la chose dans le bon sens et prit immédiatement une teinte rosée :

- Ah mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'ai dit ça pour lui clouer le bec !

Le Gryffondor lui expliqua la conversation pleine de pièges qu'il avait eue avec le Serpentard au petit-déjeuner et un sourire fendit enfin le beau visage de Sirius :

- Je comprends mieux. Je me suis demandé un instant si je n'avais pas raté un épisode à ton propos, se rassura Sirius en buvant une gorgée de vin blanc.

Ce fut au tour de son filleul d'afficher un air interrogateur. L'animagus se pencha vers lui et demanda à voix basse :

- A ton avis, quel genre de questions me suis-je posé lorsque tu m'as dit que tu trouvais un mec mignon, et d'autant plus mon cher grand cousin ?

Harry eut besoin de deux secondes de réflexion avant que son teint ne passe du rosé au carmin :

- Mais…je…non…enfin, tu sais bien que je suis sorti avec des filles Sirius !

- C'est bien, déjà tu n'as pas eu l'air choqué ou dégoûté, remarqua juste son interlocuteur avec un sourire doux.

Harry sourit à son tour :

- Comment veux-tu que je sois dégoûté en vous voyant Remus et toi ?

Sirius leva les yeux et croisa le regard interrogateur du loup-garou qui avait dû observer leur conversation depuis l'autre bout de la table. Il lui fit un petit sourire rassurant puis reporta son attention sur son filleul :

- C'est vrai, ça ne te choque pas ?

- Non, vous avez l'air bien ensemble. Et puis vous n'avez pas l'air non plus de perdre vos bonnes habitudes : j'ai vu que Rem' te boudait. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Sirius gloussa :

- Je l'ai laissé en plan dans la douche au beau milieu d'un moment assez chaud…

Le visage du brun qui s'était un peu calmé reprit une belle couleur embarrassée et il s'empêcha mentalement de former des images trop précises dans sa tête.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Oh, simple petite vengeance personnelle, répondit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

- J'ai l'impression que vous n'allez pas vous ennuyer tous les deux ! plaisanta Harry.

- Oh, si tu savais, on a pas mal de temps à rattraper, des tonnes de trucs à essayer si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Harry avala son jus de citrouille de travers face au regard appuyé et significatif de son parrain. Sirius rigola en lui tapant dans le dos :

- Oui, je crois que tu as saisi ! Pas si ignorant que ça mon petit filleul ! s'exclama t-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Le Gryffondor tenta de bafouiller une excuse pour détromper l'animagus mais échoua pitoyablement, ce qui fit redoubler le rire de Sirius.

- De toute façon, ce n'est pas plus mal, il va bien falloir que tu t'y mettes !

Harry fronça les sourcils et Sirius comprit que le Gryffondor n'avait pas totalement saisi l'ampleur du Sort de Rencontre. Il posa son verre et se rapprocha de lui :

- Ecoutes Harry, le Sort de Rencontre révèle des choses sur toi, notamment la personne qui te correspond le mieux. C'est ça qu'ils appellent l'âme sœur.

Sirius regarda Harry lever les yeux vers le Serpentard assis en face de lui, déglutir puis revenir vers lui :

- Tu es sûr ? demanda t-il d'une voix mal assurée. Je pensais que c'était juste une façon de dire… Comment Malfoy pourrait-il être la personne qui me correspond le mieux ?! On se déteste !

L'animagus eut un regard affectueux pour son filleul :

- Ce n'est pas toujours évident, c'est certain. Vous vous êtes disputés depuis hier matin ? Vous vous êtes battus ?

Harry secoua lentement la tête.

- Non, on s'est évités. J'avais besoin de réfléchir à tout ça. Malfoy a dû prendre la nouvelle vraiment mal. Je l'ai trouvé complètement saoul dans la salle à manger. C'était vraiment très bizarre…

Sirius examina le visage du brun. Ses traits étaient tirés par le rappel d'un souvenir. Il était étonné de ne voir aucune trace de haine sur son visage.

- Harry, demanda t-il à voix basse. Tu détestes toujours Malfoy ?

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux et grimaça :

- Hier soir, complètement bourré, il m'a demandé pourquoi on se détestait. Je lui ai dit que je ne le détestais plus vraiment, que ces insultes étaient plutôt une histoire de routine que de haine profonde.

- C'est vrai ?

Harry hocha la tête.

- Tu sais ce qu'il m'a dit après ça ? Que c'était vraiment triste. Et il avait vraiment l'air bouleversé… Je ne crois pas qu'il s'en rappelle, mais c'était vraiment étrange de voir des sentiments réellement humains sur son visage.

- Ce n'est pas parce que c'est un Serpentard et un Malfoy qu'il ne ressent rien. Je suis bien placé pour savoir que les familles de Sang Pur mettent un point d'honneur à être impassibles en toute situation.

Harry grimaça à nouveau :

- C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude.

Sirius esquissa un sourire et laissa son filleul poursuivre son repas. Il se laissa aller contre sa chaise, jouant avec le liquide clair clapotant dans son verre. Alors qu'il réfléchissait, son regard dériva vers le côté déclaré Serpentard de la table, et plus précisément vers son grand cousin.

Celui-ci n'était pas en pleine discussion avec son parrain comme quand il avait commencé à interroger Harry. Il trouva que Drago était plus pâle que d'habitude, si possible. Ses gestes étaient lents et étudiés, comme s'il réfléchissait.

L'animagus se demanda quel chemin tortueux mènerait ces deux là à l'entente inéluctable du Sort de Rencontre. Ça n'allait pas être facile, mais déjà le fait qu'Harry ne déteste plus foncièrement le blond était un avantage, même s'il ne connaissait pas le point de vue de Drago au sujet du brun. La haine enseignée par son père avait des chances d'être toujours présente et ça, ça risquait de créer un réel problème.

Peut-être qu'une inclination physique pourrait dépasser cette barrière. Il fallait dire qu'Harry s'était développé à son avantage pendant l'été et qu'il était aussi bronzé que Malfoy était pâle. Peut-être que l'éternelle loi des opposés qui s'attirent fonctionnerait cette fois, et pour ça, ils étaient aussi différents l'un de l'autre que possible.

Avec un sourire confiant dans l'avenir, Sirius se replongea dans la dégustation de sa cuisse de perdrix qui, il fallait l'avouer, était un véritable régal, merci Dumby !

Après le plat principal, celui-ci avait d'ailleurs fait des folies en important du fromage raisonnablement odorant en provenance du continent, et le dessert était un régal autant pour les yeux que pour les papilles : tarte au citron et gâteau au chocolat fourré à la mousse au chocolat et nappé de chocolat noir glacé. Après cette orgie de saveurs, l'elfe déclara que thés, cafés et digestifs seraient servis au salon et que les hôtes de Messieurs Black et Lupin étaient invités à s'y rendre.

Le petit groupe quitta donc la grande table et migra dans le salon où fauteuils et canapés s'étaient magiquement multipliés pour le confort de tous.

Harry et Hermione se laissèrent tomber sur un canapé moelleux d'un rouge profond aux coussins couleur framboise.

- Ah, Dumbledore avait vraiment envie de se faire pardonner, je n'en peux plus ! s'exclama Harry en tapotant son estomac satisfait et légèrement rebondi.

Hermione se permit un sourire :

- C'est vrai que ce repas avait de quoi rendre Ron jaloux !

Harry se mit à sourire également en imaginant les yeux grands comme des soucoupes de leur ami s'il avait pu voir la débauche de nourriture que l'elfe avait déployée sous leurs yeux un peu plus tôt.

- Tu crois qu'il s'inquiète pour nous ? demanda la jeune fille.

Le brun coula un regard vers elle. Il s'était toujours demandé quels sentiments ces deux là nourrissaient réellement l'un à l'égard de l'autre. Maintenant, avec le Sort de Rencontre, il était clair qu'une éventuelle histoire de cœur entre Ron et Hermione n'était plus vraiment à l'ordre du jour.

- Eh bien, ça dépend de ce que lui a dit Dumbledore. S'il lui a expliqué la signification du Sort de Rencontre et si Ron a fait le lien avec Rogue et Malfoy, il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il soit en train de s'arracher les cheveux.

Les deux Gryffondors se mirent à rire discrètement mais leurs regards tombèrent involontairement sur les deux Serpentards installés un peu plus loin et leur rire se fit nerveux.

- On est mal barrés, hein ? fit Harry.

Hermione eut un sourire en coin gêné :

- C'est bizarre, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

- Et moi donc ! Faudra que tu m'expliques un jour comment Rogue peut être la personne qui te convient le mieux sur cette planète…

Hermione parut encore plus gênée et se tortilla sur le canapé, mal à l'aise :

- Je n'en sais pas plus que toi, Harry. Et je peux t'assurer que je me pose la même question pour toi avec Malfoy !

Le brun grimaça :

- Je ne comprends pas non plus comment c'est possible.

Il y eut un silence puis Hermione tenta d'une petite voix :

- Harry ?

- Hum ?

- Tu…tu es attiré par Malfoy ?

Le Gryffondor tourna la tête tellement rapidement qu'il aurait pu se faire un torticolis :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda t-il d'une voix trop neutre.

Hermione se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise :

- Eh bien, tu sais…est-ce que tu le trouves séduisant ? Est-ce qu'il t'attire physiquement ?

Les joues d'Harry se colorèrent :

- Je pourrais te poser la même question, tu sais !

- Toi d'abord ! s'exclama précipitamment la brunette.

Le regard du Gryffondor glissa lentement vers la silhouette du Serpentard assis un peu plus loin. Il n'avait jamais regardé de garçon comme il avait regardé les filles jusqu'ici. Mais comme il l'avait dit à Sirius, il n'était pas dérangé par le fait d'envisager deux hommes comme un couple.

Objectivement, critiquement et esthétiquement, sans penser à ce que représentant Drago Malfoy pour lui depuis toutes ces années, eh bien, il devait admettre que le blond était réellement mignon. Bon, en étant totalement objectif, la vérité était que Malfoy était bien plus que mignon. Il était…euh… waouh ?

Harry fit la moue, ne trouvant pas le mot pour qualifier le Serpentard. Mais, sentant le regard insistant d'Hermione sur sa nuque, il s'empressa de détourner les yeux.

- Eh bien, si ce n'était question que de son physique, c'est sûr qu'il serait agréable à regarder.

Hermione n'eut même pas l'air surpris et se permit même un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ? demanda le brun avec un soupçon d'agacement.

- Rien, se défendit Hermione. Je suis juste étonnée que tu veuilles bien le reconnaître.

Harry demeura silencieux. Il n'avait jamais dit à Ron ni à Hermione que sa haine pour Malfoy s'était peu à peu effritée. Il préféra détourner la conversation :

- A ton tour maintenant.

La Gryffondore rosit légèrement et Harry vit, comme lui-même l'avait fait, ses yeux se diriger vers le canapé où parrain et filleul discutaient à voix basse sans se soucier de leur entourage. Harry savait que c'était sans doute dû à son peu de sympathie (euphémisme !) à l'égard du célèbre professeur de potions mais il ne parvenait vraiment pas à comprendre comment Rogue pourrait convenir à Hermione et la rendre heureuse. Surtout que ces deux là ne s'étaient pas non plus toujours bien entendu, pour ne pas dire jamais. Il avait toujours eu la ferme conviction que Rogue ne supportait pas Hermione parce qu'elle en savait beaucoup et peut-être trop.

Là franchement, il avait du mal à ne pas penser que le Sort de Rencontre s'était complètement planté. C'est vrai, choisir Ron aurait été beaucoup plus logique !

Harry soupira et observa le visage de son amie qui visiblement réfléchissait intensément.

- Alors ? demanda t-il.

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent un peu plus et elle prit bien soin de regarder ses pieds pour lui répondre :

- Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'est pas séduisant, et qu'il ne fait aucun effort dans ce sens.

Ça c'était plus que vrai ! Une seconde, Harry eut la vision d'un Rogue en pantalon de cuir moulant, accoudé au comptoir d'un bar enfumé et bruyant, dans la position de drague la plus pourrie de l'univers et son dos fut parcourut de frissons d'horreur.

- Ça c'est sûr, grimaça Harry.

- Mais il doit y avoir du potentiel exploitable.

Le brun frôla le torticolis pour la seconde fois :

- Quoi ?!

Hermione eut un sourire amusé :

- Je dis qu'il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire pour le sortir de son apparence de professeur sombre et grognon.

- Mione et ses éternels plans pour situations désespérées, fit le Gryffondor d'une voix moqueuse.

La jeune fille faillit répliquer mais un nouveau coup d'œil au maître des potions l'arrêta : il était impossible de nier que celui-ci ne faisait vraiment rien pour mettre en valeur d'éventuels atouts complètement dissimulés aux yeux extérieurs par ses robes noires.

Il y eut un silence entre les deux amis puis Harry demanda brusquement :

- Tu crois que c'est vrai ?

- Quoi donc ?

Le brun sembla hésiter puis se lança :

- Tu crois que Dumbledore aurait pu inventer toute cette histoire ? Il n'aurait pas lancé le Sort de Rencontre et aurait juste trouvé un moyen de nous enfermer ici en espérant que le sentiment d'inéluctabilité dû au sort de nous force à faire ce qu'il veut ?

Hermione le regarda bizarrement :

- Tu sais que tu es assez effrayant quand tu as ce genre d'idées ?

Dumbledore est le roi pour manipuler les autres. Il pourrait très bien parier sur la psychologie et la force de persuasion.

- Tu penses qu'il en serait capable ?

- Ça expliquerait l'idée suprêmement tordue de prétendre que Rogue et toi, et Malfoy et moi, soyons destinés l'un à l'autre…

La brune demeura silencieuse une longue minute, réfléchissant.

- Et pour Remus et Sirius ?

Harry se racla la gorge :

- Eh bien, peut-être que Dumbledore a décidé de leur donner un coup de main pour qu'ils se mettent enfin ensemble.

- Tu crois ?

- Tu sais, quand j'ai vu les souvenirs où figuraient mes parents, je n'ai pas fait attention sur le coup mais il est vrai qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial entre ces deux là…

- Donc tu penses qu'ils s'aiment depuis longtemps ?

- Je crois, oui.

Pendant un moment, ils ne dirent rien, regardant seulement le couple d'anciens maraudeurs assis côte à côte. Hermione apparemment aussi réfléchi à sa théorie :

- Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore serait capable d'une chose pareille…

- Il existe bien un moyen pour savoir quel sort a été lancé, non ?

- Si on avait la baguette de Dumbledore, ce serait facile. Et les nôtres aussi.

- Ah oui, j'avais oublié… fit Harry en croisant les bras avec agacement.

- Je peux toujours demander à Lupin. Ou regarder dans un bouquin. Ça par contre, c'est génial d'avoir autant de livres à disposition !

Le Gryffondor eut un sourire en coin et Hermione se leva en direction de la bibliothèque derrière eux. Il la suivit du regard, amusé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à chercher avec cet air de profonde réflexion.

Il l'abandonna à ses recherches et laissa son regard vagabonder dans la pièce, sur son parrain et Remus, et un peu sur les deux Serpentards discutant à voix basse.

L'idée du coup monté par Dumbledore s'était subitement matérialisée dans son esprit et il en avait parlé à Hermione sans prendre le temps d'y réfléchir davantage.

Dumbledore avait-il l'esprit assez tordu pour mettre en œuvre une idée pareille ? Ça dépendait de son but. Il avait dit en avoir marre de leurs engueulades à longueur de journée…

C'était un peu fou de penser que par simple autosuggestion ils réussiraient tous à mettre leurs différends de côté et finiraient par se mettre ensemble. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait : la pensée d'un mensonge de la part de Dumbledore et tout ce que ça impliquait ou le fait que le Sort de Rencontre ait vraiment été lancé sur eux.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser manipuler. Dumbledore pouvait avoir besoin de lui pour tuer Voldemort mais il ne le laisserait pas décider de sa vie personnelle à sa place !

Le brun fut tiré de ses pensées par l'elfe effectuant une courbette sous son nez.

- Mr Potter, thé, café, liqueur ?

- Un café s'il te plait.

- Bien monsieur, Wiggins vous l'apporte tout de suite. Du sucre ?

- Wiggins ? fit Harry avec un sourire. Deux s'il te plait.

L'elfe s'éloigna et le Gryffondor eut du mal à retenir son rire. Oh non, il n'allait pas se laisser manipuler, encore moins par un sorcier fan de Disney !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Entre les deux clans formés, se trouvaient assis sur un canapé vert pomme les deux derniers maraudeurs. Remus observait attentivement les autres couples, surtout pour ignorer Sirius qui, eh bien, observait Remus.

L'animagus, qui s'amusait grandement depuis le début du déjeuner commun, se pencha pour susurrer à l'oreille du loup garou :

- J'ai envie de te toucher les fesses, Moony.

Remus tressaillit mais tenta de démentir sa réaction corporelle par un regard glacé :

- Ne t'avise pas de poser tes mains sur moi, Black.

Sirius esquissa un sourire :

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure…

- Ça c'était avant que tu ne décides de me laisser en plan pour satisfaire ton orgueil, répliqua le lycanthrope en lui jetant un regard sombre.

- Mon orgueil estimait qu'il était parfaitement injuste que je sois le seul frustré. Maintenant nous sommes quittes.

- Dans tes rêves, Black ! rétorqua Remus avec mauvaise humeur.

- Oh, le loupiot est vexé ! fit Sirius d'une voix narquoise.

- Eh bien le loupiot peut parfaitement te mettre une raclée s'il en a envie.

- Ah oui ? Quel genre de raclée ? demanda l'animagus d'une voix un peu trop sensuelle.

Remus se tourna vers lui et compris l'allusion voilée grâce au regard brillant du brun. Il retint un sourire :

- Pas de celle que tu aimerais en tous cas.

- Dommage…susurra Sirius d'une voix aguicheuse.

Le frisson qui parcourut l'échine du lycanthrope passa heureusement inaperçu avec l'arrivée de l'elfe à leur hauteur, leur demandant ce qu'ils désiraient boire. Remus, se forçant à ne pas répondre « du Sirius dans du chocolat chaud », choisit une liqueur à la framboise et à la poire.

L'animagus coula un regard gourmand vers son compagnon et demanda un verre de porto. L'elfe s'éloigna et les deux Gryffondors n'échangèrent aucune parole jusqu'à son retour, parce que Sirius était trop occupé à imaginer quel goût aurait le mélange framboise-poire sur les lèvres du lycanthrope.

L'elfe leur tendit leurs verres.

- Merci euh… je ne connais même pas ton nom, fit Remus.

- C'est Wiggins, monsieur, répondit l'elfe avec une courbette, avant de s'éloigner en direction des Serpentards.

Remus porta son verre à ses lèvres, se demandant où il avait déjà entendu ce nom. L'alcool fruité glissa dans sa gorge, répandant la saveur pulpeuse de la framboise et la douceur sucrée de la poire dans sa bouche. Le lycanthrope se lécha les lèvres, satisfait de son mélange. Puis, intrigué par le silence prolongé et inhabituel de son compagnon, il se tourna vers Sirius et tomba sur le regard désireux de celui-ci. Il déglutit tant bien que mal et proposa son verre pour détourner l'attention :

- Tu veux goûter ?

Les yeux de l'animagus flamboyèrent davantage et il hocha vigoureusement la tête :

- Oui, mais pas là dedans, répondit-il en repoussant le verre de la main.

Et avant que Remus ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, le brun avait plongé pour le mélange sur ses lèvres. D'un geste terriblement sensuel qui éveilla tout le corps du lycanthrope, Sirius passa et repassa doucement, lentement sa langue sur la pulpe de ses lèvres.

Ce geste électrisant court-circuita le cerveau du Gryffondor qui ne put rien penser d'autre à part que Sirius était décidément le mec le plus excitant qu'il connaissait, cela avant que le système ne se remette en route et qu'il se rappelle qu'ils étaient en public.

Remus recula et Sirius lécha ses propres lèvres avec un sourire de contentement :

- Hum, délicieux, vraiment exquis !

Le lycanthrope ne trouva rien à redire à cela et prit un air confus parce que les conversations avaient stoppé autour d'eux. Il osa lever les yeux et observa les différentes réactions : l'air amusé d'Hermione prêt de la bibliothèque, le regard surpris et attendri d'Harry, le visage clairement écœuré de Rogue face à leur manque de retenue et de pudeur, et l'étonnement de Drago Malfoy qui, ô surprise, n'avait pas l'air dégoûté.

Remus eut un petit sourire d'excuse et Rogue leva le nez avec dédain. Il se détourna du couple et regarda son filleul :

- Pff, ils n'ont vraiment aucune tenue ! Malheur à Dumbledore pour leur avoir donné l'occasion de se mettre ensemble ! grogna l'ex Maître des Potions. Drago ?

Le garçon tourna la tête vers son parrain, un peu absent.

- Hum ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Drago ? Tu es très bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. Vous vous êtes battus avec Potter ? Ça me coûte de le dire mais il n'a plus la carrure d'un gringalet et je suis certain qu'il aimerait profiter de cet avantage sur toi.

Le blond cligna des yeux :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Enfin Drago, tu as bien vu que Potter a grandi ! Il n'est plus le garçon maigrichon qui a débarqué à Poudlard à onze ans et c'est un Gryffondor pervers comme son parrain, il n'hésitera pas à se servir de sa force nouvelle.

L'esprit du Serpentard s'embrouilla. Depuis ce matin, tout allait de travers et il ne parvenait plus à donner le change avec l'aspect habituellement irréprochable du parfait Malfoy. Déjà, au petit déjeuner, Potter avait sorti cette chose tout à fait vraie mais plus qu'incongrue et effrayante dans sa bouche : il n'avait pas le droit de le trouver mignon, bon sang il était son ennemi juré !

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette simple constatation sur son immense beauté l'avait tellement perturbé mais depuis, il s'était tenu à distance raisonnable du Gryffondor. Après, il avait eu le malheur de se retrouver à côté de son grand cousin, à cause de Severus. Et le Gryffondor n'avait cessé de le bassiner avec des épisodes croustillants sur cette branche de sa famille.

Mais cette maudite place s'était révélée encore plus mauvaise pour sa santé mentale lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de céder à la curiosité pour écouter ce que Potter et Black complotaient. Ça devait sûrement être quelque chose de pas bon pour deux Serpentards isolés au milieu d'une marée de Gryffondors puisque les deux compères lui avaient jeté des coups d'œil douteux à la dérobée.

Ainsi, il avait laissé trainer ses petites oreilles pour surprendre leur plan diabolique. Bon, d'habitude c'était eux qui avaient des idées malfaisantes et pas les nobles et preux Gryffondors. Mais non, il n'exagérait pas du tout !

Bref, il avait saisi la conversation et avait été pétrifié de stupeur en écoutant Potter. Il aurait dû, pour son propre bien, ne pas écouter jusqu'à la fin, mais il n'avait pas pu s'arrêter.

Et il avait eu la solution de l'énigme insoluble du pourquoi il s'était réveillé tout habillé dans son lit au milieu de la nuit. Merlin, il avait été saoul au point que Potter doive le ramener dans sa chambre et pire que tout, il lui avait dit qu'il trouvait triste qu'ils se détestent.

Là, figé, il avait considérablement pali, aussi parce que Potter avait avoué ne plus vraiment le haïr et agir seulement par habitude. Voilà pourquoi il était bizarre, il était perdu, il perdait son dernier repère resté malgré le Sort de rencontre en perdant la haine de Potter. Le Gryffondor n'avait pas le droit de la lui ôter ainsi, aussi facilement !

Rogue n'avait rien dit, regardant son filleul glisser dans ses pensées au point d'en oublier où il se trouvait. Mais l'air vraiment déboussolé de l'héritier Malfoy le poussa à intervenir :

- Drago, que s'est-il passé depuis que vous êtes enfermés ici ?

Le blond tourna la tête vers son parrain, qui derrière son habituel air froid et insensible, paraissait vraiment inquiet pour lui. Alors qu'il aurait pu donner plusieurs autres réponses, il s'entendit dire :

- Potter fait de violents cauchemars plusieurs fois par nuit.

Rogue eut l'air légèrement étonné et ne le quitta pas des yeux en répondant :

- Oui, je sais. Mais quel est le rapport avec toi ?

Cette fois, Drago prit bien soin de regarder ailleurs.

- Je…je l'ai entendu crier. J'ai, bon stupidement d'accord, cru qu'il se faisait attaquer. J'ai voulu le réveiller, et en le touchant, j'ai vu ces images, ce qu'il voyait dans son esprit alors qu'il faisait ce cauchemar.

Pour la deuxième fois, le maître des Potions ne cacha pas sa surprise :

- Vraiment ? Tu n'as pas essayé de lire dans son esprit ?

Le blond fit non de la tête.

- Bizarre… Ça pourrait être lié au Sort de Rencontre, réfléchit Rogue à voix haute. Je vais aller voir ça tout de suite.

Il amorça un geste pour se lever mais aperçut la Gryffondor farfouillant dans la bibliothèque et se rassit immédiatement.

- J'irais plus tard en fait.

Drago regarda à son tour en direction de la bibliothèque et vit Hermione. Il eut un sourire moqueur :

- Et toi alors, comment ça se passe avec Miss-je-sais-tout ?

Rogue fit la moue et renforça son air de professeur méchant, sombre et implacable :

- Elle est insupportable.

- Ça, je savais déjà, trouve autre chose !

- Elle est exaspérante.

Drago lâcha un petit rire :

- Pourquoi, parce qu'elle n'arrête pas de te contredire et de t'envoyer sur les roses ?

Rogue le fusilla du regard pour avoir mis le doigt sur ce qui l'énervait tant.

- Allons, ce n'est un secret pour personne. Tout le monde sait qu'elle adore te faire chier.

Le blond eut le droit à un nouveau regard meurtrier de ma part de son parrain. L'elfe apparut tout à coup dans leur champ de vision. Rogue demanda un café serré et Drago prit son thé au citron préféré.

Pour se venger de son filleul, l'ex professeur de Potions ne résista pas à l'envie de se moquer un peu de lui :

- Tu as vraiment des manières d'aristocrate en toutes circonstances. Et comment peux-tu boire quelque chose d'aussi insipide ?

- Ça calme, tu devrais essayer. Avec ton café, je vois mal comment vous allez tenir la soirée sans vous égorger avec Granger.

- On a fait un pacte donc ça n'arrivera pas, répliqua l'ancien Serpentard avec un air supérieur et victorieux.

- Un pacte ?! Toi, tu as un conclu une trêve avec la Miss-je-sais-tout ?! s'exclama Drago, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Je ne peux pas le croire… Tu es tombé sur la tête ? Je croyais que ton plus grand plaisir était de la martyriser ?

- Et toi qui va voir si Potter ne se fait pas attaquer, je te trouve mal placé pour critiquer ! déclara Rogue du tac au tac.

Il y eut un silence hostile puis Drago retrouva son sourire, reconnaissant qu'ils étaient à égalité sur ce point.

- Rassure-moi, tu as bien l'intention de faire payer tout ça au vieux fou ?

Les yeux du brun prirent immédiatement une lueur machiavélique :

- Oh oui, il ne perd rien pour attendre celui-là !

L'elfe du vieux fou en question leur apporta leurs boissons. En versant l'eau chaude infusée dans la tasse en porcelaine immaculée, Drago posa enfin la question qui le préoccupait tant depuis qu'il s'était vu enfermer avec le prince des Gryffondors.

- Bon alors, quel est ton plan ? demanda t-il d'une voix confiante et conspiratrice.

- Au sujet de Dumbledore ? Oh, je vais prendre mon temps pour y réfléchir, histoire de trouver quelque chose de vraiment sadique… répondit Rogue avec un sourire qui aurait terrorisé n'importe quel élève de première année.

- Non, pas à propos de ça.

Il eut un silence pendant lequel il attendit que son parrain percute mais il récolta seulement un regard interrogateur. Le blond s'empressa de parler pour dissiper cette crispation qui se manifestait au niveau de son estomac.

- Quand et comment comptes-tu nous tirer d'ici ?

Rogue fronça les sourcils, peinant à comprendre. Puis il vit la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux de son filleul et grimaça :

- Drago, il n'y a aucun moyen de pallier au Sort de Rencontre, déclara t-il doucement.

Les yeux du blond s'agrandirent d'horreur et il secoua la tête de droite à gauche :

- Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu, supplia t-il presque.

Rogue fit une moue d'excuse :

- N'as-tu rien lu au sujet du Sort de Rencontre ?

- Si, mais je pensais que toi tu aurais une solution !

- Tu flattes mon égo, Drago, mais il n'existe pas de solution, personne n'a cherché à en trouver une.

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux pour se convaincre pour la énième fois que tout ceci était un cauchemar et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller dans sa chambre, dans les cachots, et tout serait comme avant.

- Ce n'est pas possible, souffla t-il.

Drago posa sa tasse parce que sa main tremblait et se leva. Il avait besoin de quitter la pièce tout de suite, de se rafraîchir le visage.

Il sortit du salon un peu à l'aveuglette, sous le regard inquiet de son parrain qui n'osa pas le suivre, ce qui aurait ans doute déclenché les soupçons et la curiosité des Gryffondors.

Drago se retrouva dans un couloir menant à plusieurs pièces. Il tomba sur un bureau et une chambre à coucher avant de trouver les toilettes. Il se précipita vers l'évier en grès blanc et s'aspergea la figure d'eau. Il sentait que tout son corps tremblait et qu'il ne tenait debout seulement que par miracle. Il rabattit le couvercle des toilettes et se laissa tomber dessus, enfouissant son visage dans la serviette qu'il avait attrapée au passage.

Le contact avec le tissu éponge doux et moelleux lui apporta une seconde de réconfort mais toutes les idées qu'il fuyait revinrent au galop.

Pas de solution. Son dernier espoir venait de partir en fumée. Il tremblait de partout, il ne se contrôlait plus. Foutu Dumbledore ! Pourquoi s'était-il cru le droit de se mêler de sa vie ? !

Jusqu'ici, la pensée que son parrain arrangerait tout l'avait maintenu éloigné de toute considération en relation avec le Sort de Rencontre. Mais maintenant, des passages du bouquin qu'il pensait avoir oubliés s'imposaient à sa mémoire. Bordel, Potter ne pouvait pas être son âme sœur !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, pour commentaires, menaces de mort, demande en mariage, recherche de recettes de gâteau au chocolat, je suis ouverte à tout !^^

Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, j'adore lire vos impressions !

A bientôt,

Angedescieux


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à tous ! Non je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic !^^ En fait, je suis très absorbée par ma nouvelle passion (la couture), du coup les fanfics passent un peu à la trappe j'avoue. J'écris encore de temps en temps tout de même !

Je viens de finir ce chapitre donc j'en profite pour le publier !

Bonne lecture à tous et pardon pour cette attente plus que longue.

Merci de me lire,

Angedescieux

Chapitre 13 : La fumée mauve

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées, encore souriant du baiser que Sirius avait volé à Remus, à la plus grande gêne et surprise de celui-ci d'ailleurs, quand il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit Hermione qui lui fit comprendre à travers une mimique qu'elle avait trouvé ce qu'ils cherchaient.

Le brun fit un effort pour ne pas se lever trop rapidement, histoire de ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Les deux Gryffondors quittèrent discrètement le salon pour trouver un endroit isolé. L'appartement imaginé par Sirius et Remus n'était pas très grand, aussi ne restait-il que la chambre comme pièce inoccupée puisque l'elfe devait s'affairer dans la cuisine.

Harry referma soigneusement la lourde porte pendant qu'Hermione s'installait déjà sur le lit, un gros bouquin poussiéreux sur les genoux.

- Alors, tu l'as ? demanda anxieusement le Gryffondor.

- Oui. Il va falloir qu'on le fasse à deux pour être sûrs que ça marche. Vu qu'on n'a pas la baguette de Dumbledore pour détecter le sortilège, j'ai dû ruser ? En fait, je vais essayer de trouver quel sort a créé cet endroit.

- Ah, comme dans ce bouquin qui disait qu'on pouvait combiner le Sort de Rencontre à un Sort d'Isolement.

- Exactement, confirma la brune en ouvrant le livre à la bonne page. Tiens, lis et après on essaye. J'espère que personne ne va venir voir ce qu'on fait, ajouta Hermione en regardant nerveusement vers la porte.

- On ne fait rien de mal, Mione. On essaye juste de savoir ce que Dumbledore a fait, marmonna Harry en parcourant la page des yeux. Dis-donc, elle est compliquée leur incantation.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sûre qu'on peut y arriver. Au bout de quelques essais ça devrait être bon.

- D'accord… Revelate Sortilegium locatem. J'aime pas le latin, grogna le brun.

Hermione sourit :

- Peut-être mais il est présent dans la plupart des sortilèges et incantations. C'est bon ? On essaye ?

Harry hocha la tête. Ils mirent cinq bonnes minutes pour apprendre les mouvements accompagnant la formule. Le plus difficile était d'être synchronisé mais Hermione était trop impatiente pour chercher la perfection à cet instant :

- Tu es prêt ? A trois… Un, deux, trois ! Revelate Sortilegium Locatem !

Alors qu'ils enchainaient les mouvements nécessaires, une lumière mauve se matérialisait peu à peu face à eux, se transformant lentement en volutes de fumée qui fusionnaient dans une masse compacte où le sort utilisé était sensé s'inscrire en toutes lettres.

Tout à coup, les deux Gryffondors entendirent un cliquetis sur leur droite et tournèrent simultanément la tête pour voir apparaître un Drago Malfoy plus pâle que la normale. Leurs yeux étonnés le contemplèrent un instant mais Drago ne les regardait pas, il regardait la fumée violette flottant derrière eux.

Lorsqu'ils tournèrent à leur tour la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit, ils ne découvrirent aucune inscription. Pourquoi avait-elle disparue ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait d'écrit ? demanda Harry d'une voix tendue.

Drago fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Il regardait le brun en se répétant mentalement qu'il devait y avoir une erreur et qu'il ne pouvait pas être lié à lui. Il le refusait vraiment.

Le blond ne fit pas attention à l'attente palpable contenue dans les yeux des Gryffondors. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient et il s'en fichait éperdument. Tout ce qui comptait, c'est qu'il avait besoin de sortir de cette chambre pour être seul et réfléchir.

D'un pas d'automate, il sortit en ignorant totalement les deux autres. Il avait besoin d'air, il étouffait. Il s'approcha de son parrain :

- Severus…

Rogue se tourna vers lui et ses yeux se firent inquiets en voyant la pâleur de son filleul :

- Drago, ça va ? demanda t-il d'une voix plus anxieuse qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Est-ce qu'on peut accéder au parc d'ici ? fit la voix hachée du blond.

Rogue secoua la tête :

- Non, mais tu peux demander ton propre espace. Tu seras toujours dans une dépendance de la Salle sur Demande.

Le Serpentard hocha la tête et repartit en direction de la cuisine. Rogue le suivit du regard, inquiet. Le silence était tombé dans le salon et le maître des Potions sentait le regard des deux Maraudeurs posé sur lui.

- Un problème Severus ? demanda Remus en ignorant la grimace de son compagnon.

- Aucun, Lupin, répondit hautainement l'ex Serpentard en tournant délibérément la tête ailleurs.

Le lycanthrope lâcha un petit soupir désabusé face à l'attitude bornée de Rogue mais ne tenta plus rien. Sirius quant à lui roula des yeux devant les efforts incompréhensibles que Remus persistait à vouloir faire envers Servilus. Ça le dépassait complètement et ça l'agaçait parce que ce comportement éveillait sa jalousie : le loup garou devait avoir une raison pour être aussi gentil avec l'ex Serpentard. Et si… ?

L'animagus tourna brusquement la tête vers Remus et plissa les yeux pour détecter l'horrible vérité. Malheureusement, celui-ci jeta un regard et un petit sourire navré en direction du nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal au même moment. Outré et révolté, le brun bondit du canapé, à la stupeur de Remus, et partit hautainement du salon pour aller dignement cuver sa jalousie dans sa chambre.

Chambre qui se trouvait occupée par deux Gryffondors s'énervant devant un nuage violet sorti d'on ne sait où. Sirius leva un sourcil perplexe :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Harry et Hermione sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers l'ex Gryffondor avec cette expression de gamins pris en faute :

- Euh…

Sirius avisa le livre grand ouvert sur le lit, s'approcha lestement et s'en empara avant qu'aucun des deux autres n'ait le temps de faire un seul mouvement.

Les yeux de l'animagus parcoururent rapidement les lignes puis releva la tête :

- Qu'est-ce que vous espérez trouver ?

- C'est que…Harry a pensé que… déclara une Hermione gênée qui ne termina pas sa phrase sous le regard courroucé de son ami.

- Que ?

Le brun lâcha un soupir puis avoua d'une voix agacée :

- Je voulais savoir si Dumbledore avait réellement jeté le Sort de Rencontre.

Sirius fronça les sourcils et son filleul finit par lui faire part de ses soupçons.

- Et donc ? demanda t-il avec un rien de peur, craignant que tout son rêve avec Remus ne s'effondre.

- Rien. Ce stupide nuage mauve ne marque rien, s'agaça Harry.

- Il l'a peut-être fait, Malfoy a dû le voir.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il refuse de le remarquer alors ?

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est une incantation, et comme nous n'avons pas nos baguettes, peut-être que c'est moins performant.

Les trois Gryffondors prirent une mine refrognée mais Sirius finit par faire appel à la voix de la raison :

- Ecoutez, je ne pense pas que Dumbledore serait diabolique à ce point, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit. Je pense qu'il a vraiment lancé le Sort de Rencontre.

- Tu dis ça parce que ça t'arrange, ne put s'empêche de remarquer Harry. Vous vous convenez parfaitement bien avec Remus ! On ne peut pas dire la même chose pour nous.

L'animagus prit un air sévère :

- Déjà, ne pense pas que tout soit rose avec Remus, ce n'est pas vrai. Et cela ne sert à rien de reporter ta colère sur moi. Je ne suis pas à l'origine de cette situation.

- Je sais, grommela Harry. Excuse-moi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, vous êtes très intelligents tous les deux et je suis certain que vous résoudrez le problème du nuage.

Les deux Gryffondors hochèrent la tête.

- Bon, maintenant, profitons du temps que nous pouvons passer tous ensemble !

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Hermione. Allons-y.

Au moment de passer la porte, Harry se pencha vers sa meilleure amie et lui murmura que lui n'avait pas autant confiance en Dumbledore et qu'il comptait bien faire avouer au Serpentard ce qu'il avait vu.

La brune sourit : elle savait bien qu'Harry était têtu au possible et que quelques mots ne suffiraient pas à l'apaiser. Avec lui, il fallait toujours qu'il voit la vérité de ses propres yeux pour la croire. Au moins, elle était certaine de voir une suite à leur expérience !

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

La porte de la cuisine débouchait maintenant sur une vaste étendue d'herbe baignée par les rayons d'un soleil éblouissant.

Drago protégea ses yeux de son bras. Il n'aimait pas vraiment le soleil, il ne le détestait pas non plus. Mais il préférait une légère brise pour caresser son visage sous cette lumière éclatante.

Immédiatement, un vent frais se leva et Drago sourit, heureux à cet instant que cette salle magique accède au moindre de ses désirs. Il suffisait qu'une envie se forme dans son esprit pour que celle-ci se matérialise sous ses yeux.

Ainsi, un bosquet d'arbres apparut un peu plus loin, couvrant l'herbe d'une ombre bienfaitrice. Oui, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin à cet instant précis : un endroit frais et calme pour apaiser son esprit agité.

Le temps qu'il mit pour rejoindre la poignée de chênes, ses pensées vagabondèrent sur le paysage, rebondissant sur tel arbuste ou tapis de fleurs. Mais lorsqu'il fut à couvert des arbres, ses idées s'éveillèrent à nouveau.

Il ne voulait pas le croire mais si Severus lui avait dit, cela devait être vrai.

Pas de remède, pas de solution. Juste le Sort de Rencontre se déroulant inexorablement et le liant à Potter. A Potter… Merlin, pourquoi à lui, ça n'avait aucun sens, ça allait contre tout bon sens même, c'était l'inverse de la logique !

Il n'avait rien en commun avec lui. Il était aussi posé et réfléchi que Potter était impulsif et irraisonné. Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, ennemis jurés de surcroît. Vraiment, c'était complètement fou.

Il entendit à nouveau dans sa tête la voix de Potter révélant à Black qu'il ne le détestait plus vraiment. Une habitude. Bordel, une routine, c'était comme ça que ce décérébré voyait leur relation ?! C'était insultant ! Révoltant !

Lui ne voyait pas cela ainsi. Au contraire, c'était exaltant, le sang bouillonnant dans les veines, la cervelle fonctionnant à cent à l'heure pour trouver la réplique la plus cinglante et douloureuse possible, l'adrénaline et la délivrance de leurs corps s'entrechoquant sous les coups !

Tout cela, Potter voulait aussi lui enlever, son dernier repère. Il n'avait pas le droit ! Leur haine était immuable et rien ne pouvait la ternir ! Surtout pas la lassitude ou le temps.

Ses épaules se voûtèrent sous l'abattement. Même Potter le lâchait.

- Malfoy !

Drago sursauta en entendant son nom et vit Potter se diriger d'un pas vif vers lui, ses cheveux chatoyant au soleil. Le blond se redressa immédiatement, prêt au combat, sentant déjà le sang pulser plus vite dans son corps, prêt à se défendre, prêt à montrer au Gryffondor qu'il s'agissait de tout sauf d'une question de routine.

Le brun parvint à sa hauteur mais s'arrêta au lieu de se jeter sur lui. Drago serra les poings d'attente et de déception. Il savait qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'ils se battent maintenant mais il s'en fichait. Lui, il n'avait pas besoin de raison pour faire mordre la poussière à Potter.

- Dis-le-moi, ordonna le Gryffondor d'une voix posée.

Drago fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension :

- Te dire quoi, Potter ? répliqua t'il d'une voix légèrement ironique et agressive.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- Non, mes pensées ne suivent pas le même parcours tortueux que ton esprit maladif !

Drago vit Potter faire un effort visible pour se calmer et à cet instant précis, il savait exactement au bout de combien d'insultes le Gryffondor en viendrait aux mains. C'était fou à quel point il était facile de le faire passer du calme à l'énervement en quelques secondes !

- Le nuage mauve. Qu'y avait-il tracé dessus ? demanda à nouveau le brun d'une voix qu'il s'efforçait de maîtriser.

Ainsi c'était encore cette question de nuage. Qu'était-il sensé révéler pour que cela ait l'air aussi important pour lui et Granger ? Drago sentit qu'il détenait une information capitale mais il ne savait pas à quoi elle servait. Pour y remédier, il n'y avait rien de plus simple : s'il poussait Potter à bout, celui-ci allait forcément révéler ce qu'il ignorait encore.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, déclara le Serpentard avec un sourire qui disait le contraire.

- Malfoy…prévint Harry d'une voix sourde.

Mais Drago répliqua par un air insolent et un air de défi. Il vit le Gryffondor serrer les points pour se retenir de le frapper. Encore une provocation et il ne pourrait plus se retenir. Mais avant, le Serpentard voulait savoir, aussi laissa t-il le brun mariner et relancer l'échange.

- Ça te plait de garder pour toi cette information alors qu'elle nous concerne tous ?! cracha Harry.

Ça les concernait tous ?

- Je ne me sens pas concerné, fit Drago avec nonchalance.

Devant l'air d'incompréhension et la surprise du brun, il crut qu'il avait fait un faux pas. Mais la fureur revint subitement sur le visage bronzé et les mots de colère jaillirent :

- Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! Nous avons tous le droit de savoir. Nous sommes tous à égalité avec le Sort de Rencontre, s'il a bien été lancé.

Drago garda son air impassible mais il réfléchissait à toute vitesse : pourquoi le Sort de Rencontre n'aurait-il pas été jeté ? Y avait-il un espoir ? Et quel était le rapport avec le nuage mauve ?

- Pourquoi ne refais-tu pas l'incantation au lieu de m'emmerder, Potty ? demanda t-il avec désinvolture.

- Parce qu'elle ne fonctionne plus ! Elle ne marque plus rien ! Et toi tu as vu la première fois, alors dis-moi par Merlin !

Drago fronça les sourcils un millième de secondes, hésitant à dire la vérité à Potter mais il sentait en lui le besoin et l'urgence de se battre avec son ennemi juré, de sentir la peau chaude sous ses poings durs et crispés.

Il détailla le Gryffondor du regard et ne put que confirmer les dires de son parrain : Potter s'était étoffé et il perdrait sûrement s'ils se battaient. Mais il s'en fichait. Il avait besoin de retrouver quelque chose de concret et stable : la violence de leurs échanges.

Terriblement besoin.

- Pour la dernière fois Malfoy, dis-moi ce qu'il y avait d'inscrit sur ce maudis nuage, siffla le brun avec une lueur de menace dans le regard.

Drago sentit l'adrénaline monter d'un cran, des fourmillements au bout de ses doigts qui mourraient d'envie d'aller s'écraser sur Potter. Il lui fit son sourire le plus insolent et compta les secondes qui le séparaient de leur duel :

- Non.

L'instant d'après, il était cloué à un arbre par la poigner ferme du Gryffondor sur le col de sa chemise. Il sentait l'écorce rugueuse contre la peau délicate de son dos et il se sentit enfin dans son élément.

- Tu fais chier Malfoy ! ragea Harry, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs de colère.

- Comme si tu ne savais pas que mon plus grand plaisir dans la vie est de t'emmerder Potty ! cingla Drago avec une note de sarcasme.

La poigne se resserra autour de son cou. Potter rapprocha son visage du sien, les yeux plissés, scrutant les siens. La sensation bizarre qu'il avait au creux de l'estomac, c'était sûrement la haine bouillonnant en lui, prête à jaillir, à s'exprimer pour repousser Potter de manière douloureuse et fulgurante.

- A quoi ça t'avance de garder cette information pour toi ?

- A rien. C'est juste pour faire enrager ta tête de binoclard, répondit très sincèrement le Serpentard avec un air narquois.

Le poing du Gryffondor fendit l'air et vint douloureusement s'écraser sur sa mâchoire. Drago réagit au quart de tour et envoya un coup de genou dans l'estomac du brun qui recula sous la douleur pendant une seconde. Ils se défièrent du regard puis enchaînèrent de nouveaux coups avant d'être tirés l'un loin de l'autre par des bras extérieurs.

- Vous n'avez pas fini tous les deux ? s'exclama Sirius qui ceinturait le Gryffondor. Arrête de te débattre Harry où je serais obligé de t'immobiliser autrement, menaça t-il d'une voix dure.

Le concerné lui lança un regard farouche avant de reporter toute son attention sur son ennemi lui aussi ceinturé, mais par Remus.

- Ne pose pas tes pates sur moi, sale lycanthrope ! cracha Drago, ivre de rage de voir leur combat si tôt avorté.

A peine avait-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se retrouva à nouveau plaqué contre ce pauvre arbre, mais les yeux face à lui n'étaient pas de ce vert étincelant qu'il connaissait si bien mais d'un gris sombre plein de fureur :

- Je t'interdis de traiter Remus de cette manière, sale morveux !

- Black, lâche Drago immédiatement ! ordonna Rogue qui venait à son tour de sortir de la cuisine.

- Mêle-toi de ton cul, Snivellus ! cria Sirius sans quitter Drago des yeux. Et toi je te déconseille de manquer une nouvelle fois de respect à Remus ainsi. C'est compris ?

Les yeux de l'animagus brillaient d'une telle colère et d'une telle promesse de souffrance que Drago sut aussitôt qu'il ne se risquerait pas de si tôt à insulter son ancien professeur.

- C'est compris ? insista Sirius en le pressant davantage contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Les yeux du blond eurent un éclair de panique qui n'échappa pas à Sirius. Une main apaisante se posa sur l'avant-bras du brun et celui-ci consentit enfin à tourner la tête.

- Laisse tomber Sirius. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Lucius lui a sûrement appris à mépriser les créatures comme moi. Il ne fait que répéter ce qu'on lui a appris.

Drago frissonna tout à coup. Le professeur Lupin avait parlé avec un accent douloureux qui transmettait clairement sa peine et sa résignation. La prise qui le maintenait contre l'arbre disparut subitement et Drago tomba au sol avec un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu n'es pas une créature ! s'écria Sirius en prenant son compagnon par les épaules, semblant oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

Il y eut un bref silence. Tous les regards étaient braqués sur eux mais c'était le cadet des soucis de l'animagus. Tout ce qui importait à cet instant, c'était l'insoutenable expression de douleur et de certitude qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Remus.

- Bien sûr que si, Sirius, souffla t'il en baissant les yeux.

Harry déglutit : à cet instant précis, il voyait à quel point sa condition non désirée de loup garou pesait à l'ex Gryffondor. Il portait cela comme un fardeau et le brun se rappela combien de fois il avait vu cette expression d'immense fatigue dans les yeux cernés de Remus.

Il bougea sans vraiment réfléchir et alla doucement vers le couple qui se regardait maintenant avec tristesse. Il posa doucement sa main sur le bras du lycanthrope et déclara calmement, ancrant son regard dans les prunelles ambrées :

- Remus, tu n'es rien de cela. Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil et doux que toi.

Rogue fit la grimace mais eut le bon goût de ne faire aucun commentaire, laissant les Gryffondors à leurs écœurantes manifestations de sentiments. Il s'approcha de son filleul pour voir s'il n'était pas blessé mais celui-ci lui accorda à peine un regard pour le rassurer, trop absorbé par cette étrange scène.

Les lèvres du loup garou tremblaient. Les yeux verts de Lily avaient toujours été débordants de sincérité et ceux d'Harry avaient hérité de cette qualité. Remus sentit une autre main se poser dans son dos. Hermione lui sourit doucement :

- Harry a raison. La lycanthropie n'est qu'une infime partie de vous. Elle ne vous définit pas entièrement. Vous êtes Remus Lupin, un des meilleurs professeurs que nous ayons eu. Et accessoirement, quelqu'un d'incroyablement compréhensif et empathique.

L'ex Gryffondor eut un sourire tremblant, vacillant sous les compliments.

- Et je suis certaine que Malfoy ne voulait pas être aussi hargneux, ajoutant la Gryffondor en lançant un regard d'avertissement au blond qui se relevait en époussetant ses vêtements.

Drago ne dit rien et regarda ailleurs. Il était hors de question qu'il avoue la raison de sa colère !

- Vous savez, il réagit comme ça à chaque fois qu'on ose l'arracher à Harry, ajouta t-elle avec une pointe de sadisme.

Le blond se figea pendant qu'Harry clignait stupidement des yeux, ayant du mal à saisir la portée des paroles de son amie :

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Granger ? siffla Drago en plissant dangereusement les yeux.

- La stricte vérité, répliqua Hermione avec un grand sourire tout à fait apte à faire enrager le Serpentard par son lot de sous-entendus.

Ce qui ne tarda pas à se produire étant donné l'état d'énervement du blond.

- Granger, retire ça tout de suite ! ordonna t-il en s'approchant d'un pas menaçant.

Sirius s'interposa à nouveau :

- Tu vas te battre contre une fille maintenant Malfoy ?

- Bien sûr que non, il se rappelle trop bien de la raclée qu'il a prise en troisième année, railla la brune.

- Toi, ça suffit aussi, dit calmement Remus.

Hermione perdit son sourire mais n'osa pas dépasser l'interdit du loup garou.

- Bien, reprit celui-ci. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout cela a commencé mais il nous reste encore quelques heures à passer ensemble et je trouve stupide de les perdre de cette manière. Je propose une balade en forêt pour vous calmer tous les trois.

Rogue haussa un sourcil sarcastique :

- Une balade ? Tu nous prends pour qui Lupin ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse des colliers de pâquerettes pendant qu'on y est !

- Oh vous, arrêtez vos sarcasmes. Vous êtes toujours là à critiquer mais sans jamais rien proposer, intervint Hermione avec mauvaise humeur. Vous avez une meilleure idée peut-être ?

- Je vous interdis de me dire ce que je dois faire ou non ! s'exclama le maître des Potions qui commençait lui aussi à s'échauffer.

- Ah tiens, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part ! railla la jeune fille.

Autour d'eux, Drago, Harry, Remus et Sirius assistaient à la dispute avec une certaine gêne et perplexité. Personne jusqu'ici n'avait réalisé à quel point Hermione et Rogue formeraient un couple bizarre. Encore une fois, Harry se demanda ce que le Sort de Rencontre avait pu déceler chez son haïssable professeur pour le lier à Hermione.

- Bon, on les laisse s'engueuler ? demanda Sirius au bout d'une longue minute de cris. Je ne pense pas qu'ils en viendront aux mains. Et ils n'ont pas de baguettes.

- On ne peut pas abandonner Hermione comme ça ! s'exclama Harry.

- T'as envie de t'immiscer dans leur dispute de couple toi ? fit Sirius.

Le brun regarda les deux qui s'engueulaient copieusement et grimaça.

- Bon d'accord, capitula t-il.

Les trois amis se mirent en marche en direction de la forêt qui s'était matérialisée quelques instants plus tôt. Drago se tenait toujours à côté de l'arbre qui avait souffert les deux agressions avec lui et hésitait. Aller volontairement quelque part avec des Gryffondors n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il suffisait qu'il entende la voix d'Hermione monter dans les aigus pour qu'il ait une furieuse envie de se boucher les oreilles et de se carapater loin de cette hystérique.

Finalement, une nouvelle série de cris le persuada d'abandonner son parrain à son sort. Après tout, il était bien assez grand pour se défendre tout seul. Il suivit les trois autres à distance raisonnable et laissa les deux excités du verbe se critiquer à leur aise.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Voilà ! Bon finalement j'ai décidé de couper ce chapitre en deux parce que c'était vraiment trop long… Donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, depuis le temps, j'espère que l'attente en valait la chandelle !

N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me fait toujours énormément plaisir !

Par contre j'ai un petit problème avec ffnet et je ne reçois plus d'emails quand vous m'envoyez des reviews ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je réponds quand même, sauf les anonymes, j'essayerai de le faire au début du prochain chapitre !

D'ailleurs il s'appellera : Promenons nous dans les bois… ^^

Merci encore à vous de me lire malgré ma lenteur invétérée et merci d'avance à ceux qui prendront le temps de me laisser un petit mot, c'est le meilleur moyen de me motiver !

A bientôt,

Angedescieux


	14. Chapter 14

Un gros, que dis-je, une énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, je crois que je n'en ai jamais eu autant pour un seul chapitre, je suis aux anges !

C'est pourquoi je publie la deuxième moitié de mon chapitre, qui devient en fait le quatorzième de cette histoire !

Merci encore et j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Chapitre 14 : Promenons-nous dans les bois…

Au bout d'un moment, Hermione manqua de souffle et cessa de crier. Tous deux se dévisagèrent en silence, se préparant pour une nouvelle salve de répliques déplaisantes et insultantes.

- C'est bon, vous avez fini de déverser votre bile ? demanda Rogue d'une voix acide.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous ayez une remarque méprisante à faire ? Remus ne voulait que bien faire.

- Je fais ce qu'il me plait Miss Granger, rétorqua Rogue en croisant les bras sur son torse ?

- Et pourquoi faut-il toujours que vous vous sentiez agressé lorsqu'on fait une simple constatation ? demanda t-elle avec exaspération.

Le professeur de potions se refrogna. Hermione avait l'impression de se retrouver face à un mur. Elle aurait beau crier, frapper ou n'importe quoi d'autre, la paroi resterait intacte, sans aucune faille où s'immiscer. Une surface lisse sans aspérité, sur laquelle elle n'avait aucune prise, rien à quoi se raccrocher.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle en quête de soutien et s'aperçut qu'ils étaient seuls. Elle se retourna et vit au loin les quatre silhouettes près d'une forêt, la chevelure blonde du Serpentard scintillant sous le soleil ardent.

La Gryffondore hésita entre les rejoindre et rester ici. Ils étaient déjà loin et elle risquait de les perdre dans la forêt. Exaspérée par l'attitude butée de Rogue, elle rentra dans la cuisine d'un pas énervé.

Le maître des potions soupira lorsqu'elle disparut à l'intérieur. Son regard accrocha aussi les silhouettes au loin. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller se balader en forêt. C'était bien une solution de Gryffondor ça ! Lupin l'énervait avec ses propositions pacifiques : si Potter et Drago avaient envie de se taper dessus, pourquoi les en empêcher ?!

Ça se voyait clairement qu'ils en avaient besoin. Ces deux là ne se sentaient mieux qu'après avoir épuisé leur rage et leur colère sur le corps de l'autre.

Le professeur tiqua au double sens de ses pensées. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il voyait bien que depuis toujours, les deux ennemis s'étaient cherchés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Verbalement quand ils étaient plus jeunes mais depuis un ou deux ans, le besoin de se battre physiquement s'était manifesté.

Et alors que Drago aurait dû être répugné par ce mode de lutte à la moldue, il semblait en redemander. Il dédaignait le noble art du duel magique pour avoir le plaisir de toucher Potter là où ça faisait mal, concrètement. Et depuis l'année dernière, ce besoin s'était fait de plus en plus présent et apparaissait sous le moindre prétexte.

Rogue grimaça : cette nécessité le dérangeait, il craignait qu'elle ne dissimule quelque chose de plus profond, d'inavoué et d'impensable. Confus, il rentra à son tour.

Lorsqu'il vit la Gryffondore assise dans le salon avec un épais volume sur les genoux, il repensa à ce qu'elle avait dit à Drago et grimaça à nouveau car il sentait là une vérité qui dépassait la simple volonté d'asticoter son filleul. Drago était toujours irascible quand on interrompait ses duels avec Potter, comme si on l'empêchait d'achever quelque chose.

Bon, il ne voulait vraiment plus penser à ça. L'éventualité qu'il puisse exister une sorte d'attirance entre Drago et le Gryffondor n'était pas une idée capable susciter un enthousiasme débordant et une joie incommensurable en lui, pour être poli.

Et puis, il avait d'autres problèmes en tête. Ces deux là étaient bien assez grands pour régler les leurs seuls. Lui, il devait faire face à l'échec cuisant de leur trêve avec la Gryffondore. Tout s'était pourtant bien déroulé la veille, ils étaient parvenus à discuter de manière civilisée et là tout avait volé en éclats.

Le maître des potions soupira, maussade, et se força à aller s'asseoir à côté de la Gryffondore. Il l'observa du coin de l'œil : elle lisait, bien droite, si sage. Quelle façade trompeuse ! Il pouvait presque sentir la colère bouillonner, les mots se bousculer derrière ces lèvres plissées, les idées se multiplier dans sa tête.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit si intelligente ? Jusqu'ici, personne n'avait ne serait-ce que tenté s'approcher de lui et elle, elle mettait les pieds en plein dans le plat !

Il savait bien que le Sort de Rencontre y était pour beaucoup dans l'acharnement dont elle faisait preuve, mais cela ne faisait que confirmer les regards scrutateurs et pensifs qu'il avait parfois captés en provenance de la Gryffondore.

Sans comprendre pourquoi il faisait une chose aussi stupide, Rogue relança la conversation :

- Avez-vous fini de bouder, Miss Granger ? demanda t-il d'une voix très professorale.

Hermione se raidit davantage :

- Sachez, professeur, que le fait de ne pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce que vous n'a rien à voir avec ce genre de gamineries.

Elle mentait bien sûr, mais ça Rogue ne le savait pas. Il plissa les yeux, surpris d'être vexé par ces paroles qui n'étaient pas plus dures que d'habitude.

- Eh bien il va falloir vous y habituer. Parce que le Sort de Rencontre ne se contentera pas de nous réunir dans la même pièce, répliqua t-il vertement.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Hermione en oubliant totalement d'être hargneuse.

Rogue dissimula un sourire : il avait toute son attention et cela parce qu'il suffisait de taper au bon endroit. La Gryffondore était curieuse, pire que curieuse, avide de connaître, et il pourrait sans doute toujours rattraper le coup en titillant son intellect.

- Il m'étonne que vous n'ayez rien lu à ce propos, poursuivit le maître des potions d'un air pompeux.

Hermione se rembrunit un peu :

- Aucun des livres ne mentionnait plus que la réunion des… Enfin vous savez !

Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas prononcer le mot « âmes sœurs » pour parler de Rogue et elle. S'il y avait bien un mot absent du vocabulaire du Serpentard, c'était bien celui-là !

Rogue regarda la légère gêne qui colorait les joues de la Gryffondore et trouva cela amusant. C'est pourquoi il prit plaisir à poursuivre son explication :

- Le Sort de Rencontre ne se contente pas de réunir spatialement les bénéficiaires ou les victimes, comme vous préférez, du sort. Il y a également une dimension physique.

- Physique ? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.

- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous fasse un dessin Miss Granger ? ricana Rogue.

Et comme prévu, la jeune fille piqua un fard monumental et le regard avec des yeux exorbités :

- Mais…mais c'est affreux ! balbutia t-elle.

Toute la joie de Rogue retomba d'un coup devant ces paroles et cet air horrifié. Blessé dans son amour propre, il se leva, très digne, et partit dans la cuisine pour chercher quelque chose susceptible de lui remonter le moral, nourriture ou boisson, il prenait tout !

HRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHRHR

Pendant ce temps-là, dans la forêt…

Le soleil pénétrait doucement sous les arbres, filtré par les ramures verdoyantes. Leurs pas amortis par l'herbe tendre, la mousse colorant le tronc des arbres centenaires, le chant des oiseaux faisant cuicui et l'esprit calculateur et conspirateur de Sirius Black fonctionnant à plein régime.

Les trois Gryffondors marchaient de front alors que Drago suivait un peu plus en retrait, avec cet éternel air de nonchalance désintéressée.

De manière presque anodine, Sirius infléchit tout à coup leur route vers un endroit où pullulaient des bouleaux, les forçant ainsi à marcher seul ou par deux. Il fit mine de s'intéresser à une jolie petite fleur mauve avec un air de biologiste émerveillé. Harry le dépassa sans y faire attention mais Remus s'arrêta, inquiet pour la santé mentale de son compagnon.

Lorsqu'Harry fut à plus de cinq mètres devant eux et hors de portée auditive, le dernier des Black se redressa en retrouvant tout son sérieux, dans la mesure du possible.

- Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Remus avec un air de sollicitude compatissant.

- Remettons-nous en marche, je vais t'expliquer, fit le brun en jetant un coup d'œil à son grand cousin marchant les mains dans les poches quelques mètres plus loin.

Le lycanthrope obéit, pas très convaincu. Après quelques pas, il sentit une chose tout à fait incongrue au niveau de son postérieur, à savoir la main de l'animagus. Il tourna la tête vers celui-ci et haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Sirius se pencha immédiatement à son oreille et murmura :

- Tu me suis dans mon plan ? Maraudeur un jour, Maraudeur toujours !

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? demanda Remus à mi voix, craignant le pire.

- Je fais avancer les choses, histoire de donner un coup demain à Dumby.

- Quoi ? fit le loup garou qui ne comprenait pas les insinuations de l'animagus ;

- Tu vas comprendre. Aie l'air naturel.

Et avant que Remus ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Sirius se mit à s'égosiller d'une voix lubrique et surprise :

- Quoi mon loup, tout de suite ?

Et bien évidement, les deux plus jeunes du petit groupe sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers eux pour savoir ce qui se passait.

Sirius accentua sa prise sur sa fesse gauche et afficha un immense sourire coquin :

- Tu es vraiment insatiable toi ! s'exclama t-il, béat et ravi.

Remus, qui ne comprenait pas le plan du brun, garda le silence et lui fit un petit sourire gêné pour lui faire passer le message.

Sourire que Sirius saisit au vol :

- Oh, en plus tu es gêné, tu es vraiment trop mignon !

L'animagus retira enfin sa main du postérieur du lycanthrope et se tourna vers Harry et Drago avec un air espiègle :

- Excusez-nous les garçons, on en a pas pour longtemps. Juste le temps de faire deux ou trois trucs cochons avec Remus. Vous savez, le côté animal qui ressort… Insatiable, vraiment !

Et il tira le loup garou paumé et choqué derrière un bosquet d'arbres où un imposant chêne serait à même de les cacher. En trois enjambées, ils se retrouvèrent derrière le gros tronc à l'écorce ciselée.

- Sirius, tu peux me dire ce que tu fabriques ? demanda le châtain un brin exaspéré.

Le brun eut un sourire en coin et jeta un coup d'œil discret pour voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du tronc.

Les yeux des deux adolescents étaient tournés vers eux avec étonnement. Manifestement, Remus n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir compris sa génialissime idée. Il allait devoir être plus expressif. Rien qu'à cette idée, son sourire se fit diabolique.

Sirius revint vers Remus qui eut peur pour ses fesses face à ce sourire qui signifiait toujours des emmerdes et rien de bon pour ceux qui assistaient Sirius dans son plan machiavélique ;

Et il ne mit pas longtemps à savoir que son intuition était malheureusement bonne quand il sentit les mains du brun au niveau de sa braguette, défaisant le premier bouton avec empressement.

Remus ouvrit de grands yeux et s'écria :

- Sirius !!!

Le sourire de celui-ci s'agrandit et il lui jeta un regard démoniaque avant de crier à pleins poumons d'une voix extatique :

- Oh oui mon loulou, crie pour moi !!!

De l'autre côté de l'arbre, Harry et Drago, qui avaient jusqu'ici plus ou moins suivi la situation avec perplexité, écarquillèrent les yeux de surprise et échangèrent un regard de gêne suprême.

- Euh, on devrait peut-être y aller, non ? demanda Harry, très mal à l'aise.

Le Serpentard faillit se moquer de la couleur vermeille qui colorait de plus en plus les joues du Gryffondor mais une nouvelle exclamation de Sirius lui coupa cette envie :

- Quel petit pervers tu fais mon Moony !

- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi Potter ! lâcha précipitamment Drago qui commençait lui aussi à être embarrassé par cette situation cocasse et ridicule.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement du groupe d'arbres et accélérèrent davantage le pas quand Sirius les acheva avec un :

- Oh ouiiii, je sais que tu aimes ça !

Là, ils prirent carrément leurs jambes à leur cou et repartirent en sens inverse sans demander leur reste. Ils commencèrent à ralentir seulement lorsqu'ils furent hors de portée des cris des ex-Gryffondors.

Légèrement essoufflé, Drago se tourna vers Harry avec agacement :

- Quels abrutis ! C'est bien des Gryffondors ça !

Le brun fit la moue :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malfoy, tu es choqué, c'est ça ?

- Je ne suis pas choqué, Potter, juste abasourdi par leur impudeur.

- Parce que toi tu es pudique ? fit Harry en levant un sourcil.

Les yeux de Drago se rétrécirent :

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Potter ?

Harry prit un air décontracté, fourra ses mains dans ses poches et lâcha avec le ton de celui très à l'aise avec ce genre de sujet :

- Eh bien, si tu savais ce que signifie le mot pudeur, tu t'abstiendrais de faire partager à toute l'école le spectacle aussi peu ragoûtant que celui de Pansy Parkinson en train de te lécher le visage.

Les traits du blond se durcirent et ses poings se serrèrent :

- Et toi, tu crois que tu es mieux avec la belette femelle ?! répliqua t-il avec colère. Vous êtes répugnants avec vos airs enamourés. Ça me donne envie de vomir !

- C'est sûr, tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que signifie être amoureux, toi le Prince des Glaces !

Drago se raidit :

- C'est quoi ce surnom ridicule, Potter ?

- Oh, il ne vient pas de moi. La moitié de l'école est d'accord là-dessus, fit calmement le brun.

- D'accord sur quoi ? demanda le blond qui sentait qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

- Sur le fait que tu es un mec insensible. Aucune émotion. Un cœur de pierre, ou de glace, comme tu préfères.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel les deux jeunes hommes se dévisagèrent. Drago avait toujours cherché à montrer qu'il était capable de faire face à n'importe quelle situation, qu'il pouvait affronter tous les problèmes sans broncher. C'est ce qu'on attendait d'un Malfoy : le calme parfait et impassible à tout moment.

Mais dit comme ça, les mots de Potter avaient une résonnance douloureuse. Il se rappela tout à coup la discussion du Gryffondor avec son parrain pendant le déjeuner. Incompréhensiblement, Black l'avait défendu en disant qu'on l'avait éduqué pour être ainsi. Et Potter avait grimacé en disant qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir son visage exprimer quelque chose.

La haine, ça chacun connaissait les traits caractéristiques qui se manifestaient sur le visage de l'autre. La colère aussi. La douleur, physique bien sûr. La manifestation de la douleur psychologique, ils l'évitaient parce que la reconnaître aurait été une preuve d'empathie entre eux. Et entre eux, il ne devait y avoir que de la haine, rien d'autre.

Mais même cette haine, Potter l'avait détruite avec quelques malheureux mots. Rien qu'à cette pensée, Drago sentit une vague de rage le submerger. Il jeta un regard polaire au Gryffondor et lâcha d'une voix dure :

- Tu n'es qu'un abruti, Potter.

Harry le regarda partir, sentant la nervosité grimper en lui au fur et à mesure que le blond mettait de la distance entre eux. Il regarda derrière lui et grimaça à l'idée de trouver Sirius er Remus dans une situation très compromettante.

Malfoy avait encore réussi à l'énerver pour des bêtises et le regard glacial qu'il lui avait lancé avant de partir le mettait mal à l'aise. Depuis quand se sentait-il coupable en disant ses quatre vérités à ce foutu aristo ?

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin, Sirius étouffait tant bien que mal un fou rire. Il se tenait les côtes et des larmes de rire perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

Remus était toujours adossé à ce gros chêne, la braguette ouverte et il commençait à comprendre que l'animagus venait de faire.

- Sirius… fit-il d'une voix dangereusement basse qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

Le brun releva la tête une seconde mais l'air mortellement sérieux du loup garou le relança dans sa crie de fou rire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer encore plus l'autre Gryffondor.

- Sirius ! s'énerva t-il.

L'interpelé se redressa mais les coins de sa bouche étaient encore agités de tremblements, prouvant que Sirius luttait pour ne pas éclater de rire à nouveau.

- Oui ?

- Aurais-tu la lucidité, pour ton propre bien, il s'entend, de m'expliquer ce que tu viens de faire ?

N'importe quel abruti aurait compris la menace à peine voilée contenue dans cette phrase et se serait empressé de répondre en ayant l'air le plus désolé possible pour éviter mes foudres d'un loup garou mécontent.

Mais Sirius n'était pas n'importe quel abruti, c'était Sirius Black et c'était bien suffisant. Et Sirius Black trouvait qu'un Remus Lupin énervé était un pur appel à la luxure. C'est pourquoi il répondit avec son air le plus naïf :

- Mais je te l'ai dit mon loulou, je fais avancer les choses !

Et immanquablement, la tempête se déchaîna :

- Sirius BLACK ! TU VIENS DE ME FAIRE PASSER POUR UNE BÊTE INCAPABLE DE CONTRÔLER SES ENVIES !!!

Le visage du brun se figea un micro quart de seconde, le temps de décider si Remus était vraiment en colère, puis se rapprocha avec un air enfantin :

- Mais c'était pour la bonne cause, Moony…

- Quelle bonne cause ?! Quelle raison serait suffisante pour me faire passer pour un animal qui doit à tout prix assouvir ses pulsions dans l'instant ?!

Une veine palpitait dangereusement dans le cou du loup garou, ce que Sirius trouva tout à fait fascinant. Il eut pourtant la lucidité de ne rien ajouter qui puisse mener à une fin douloureuse et proche. Il sortit son air de chiot triste numéro sept pour faire appel à la clémence de son cher et tendre.

- Oh non Sirius Black, je t'interdis de faire usage de ce regard-là ! s'exclama Remus d'une voix sans appel. Rien de ce que tu pourras trouver pour t'esquiver ne me fera oublier ce que tu viens de faire.

- Mais Moony…je voulais juste…

- Ya pas de Moony qui tienne ! Je suis très en colère contre toi ! l'informa inutilement le lycanthrope.

Immédiatement, tout air coupable disparut du visage de l'animagus. Si Remus prenait la peine de répéter ce que son visage énonçait clairement, c'est qu'il tendait, inconsciemment certes, une perche à Sirius pour se faire pardonner.

Un Remus réellement furieux lui aurait lancé un regard capable de faire Rogue trembler de peur dans es chaussettes et l'aurait laissé en plan dans un refus clair de lui adresser à nouveau la parole.

Ravi, Sirius se rapprocha du loup garou qui, tout à sa colère, n'avait même pas pensé à refermer sa braguette.

- Ah oui, tu es en colère contre moi… minauda Sirius en s'approchant avec cet air de prédateur qui envoyait des frissons d'anticipation le long de la colonne vertébrale de Remus. Et pourquoi l'es-tu réellement ? Ne serait-ce pas plutôt parce que je me suis arrêté en si bon chemin ?

Les yeux du lycanthrope s'élargirent et il recula instinctivement, pas très loin puisque cet énorme chêne lui bloquait toute issue possible.

- Personnellement, je pense plutôt que ton énervement vient d'une cruelle déception, philosopha le brun.

- Tu n'as aucune notion de psychologie Sirius, ne tenta pas de prétendre le contraire, répliqua Remus en tentant de rendre sa remarque la plus acide possible.

- Peut-être, admit le brun, et c'est sans doute ce qui fit le plus peur au loup garou. Par contre, je m'y connais en anatomie, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Cette fois, Remus déglutit, sachant qu'il était perdu.

- Et puis, il n'y a pas grand-chose à comprendre face à ça, susurra l'animagus dangereusement près.

Et très lentement, il introduisit sa main dans l'ouverture du pantalon de son vis-à-vis, pour trouver la preuve de ce qu'il avançait. Immédiatement, Remus se figea, la respiration coupée. Le peu de self control qui lui restait l'empêchait de se laisser aller en arrière, les yeux fermés, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir. Pourquoi par l'enfer Sirius devait-il être aussi sexy et séduisant ?

Savourant sa victoire, celui-ci défia le loup garou du regard, la main immobile sur la manifestation évidente du désir de Remus. Ils tinrent ainsi quelques secondes mais il suffit que Sirius bouge légèrement le pouce pour que le loup garou abandonne le combat.

Et Sirius fit tout pour l'achever. Il se pencha lentement et murmura à l'oreille du pauvre Remus sans défense :

- J'ai tellement envie de toi, Remus…

Celui-ci ne put qu'émettre un gargouillis incompréhensible : d'aériennes, les caresses de Sirius venaient de passer à plus précises, plus appuyées, insoutenables…

Au moment où Harry se décidait enfin à rentre à l'intérieur du salon, les exclamations factices poussées par Sirius quelques minutes plus tôt laissèrent place aux vrais soupirs et gémissements de Remus, offert au regard ardent de son compagnon.

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSR

Et voilà un petit chapitre de plus, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! Pour le prochain, les cours particuliers entre Drago et Harry, j'espère que ça répondra à vos attentes, en tout cas moi je m'éclate en l'écrivant !

Je n'aime pas demander des reviews mais j'avoue que ça me motive énormément pour continuer à écrire, j'adore vos commentaires alors s'il vous plait n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, je serais ravie de vous répondre !

Merci encore à tous de me lire, et à bientôt !

Angedescieux


	15. Chapter 15

Non chers lecteurs, vous ne rêvez pas, déjà un nouveau chapitre !^^ Comment expliquer cette soudaine affluence ? Eh bien, je crois que vos encouragements et vos félicitations y sont pour beaucoup ! Alors je ne peux que vous remercier mille fois pour toutes ces reviews, j'ai vraiment été touchée de voir que vous avez pris le temps de me dire votre sentiments sur le chapitre précédent ! Je suis on ne peut plus ravie ! :)

J'espère par ailleurs que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, j'espère que mon idée suscitera l'effet voulu ! J'ai hâte de voir vos réactions !^^ Hihi je suis un peu sadique c'est vrai…

Voilà donc la suite, bonne lecture à tous et encore MERCI.

A bientôt,

Angedescieux

Chapitre 15 : La salle d'Occlumencie

Harry regarda avec exaspération et mécontentement la porte ornée d'un serpent ondulant qui le dardait de ses yeux moqueurs.

Malfoy s'était enfermé depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, claquant la porte derrière lui. Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis leur dernière joute verbale et n'en avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de toute façon.

A peine Harry avait-il pénétré dans le salon qu'il avait vu Rogue, Malfoy et Hermione revêtus de leurs capes et prêts à partir. Wiggins lui avait courtoisement expliqué que le temps accordé par Dumbledore pour le déjeuner commun était écoulé et qu'ils devaient à présent regagner leurs appartements.

Le Gryffondor avait émis un grognement agacé. Remus et Sirius étaient encore dans la forêt en train de s'adonner à des activités dont la pensée seule suffisait à lui faire monter le rouge aux joues, et cet elfe ne le laisserait pas attendre leur retour pour leur dire au revoir.

De plus, tout le plaisir qu'il avait pu prendre à voir ses amis et son parrain s'était dissipé dans différentes contrariétés : la question du nuage mauve et puis son énième altercation avec Malfoy.

Il était donc rentré dans leur appartement d'assez mauvaise humeur et frustré de ne pas avoir passé un aussi bon moment qu'il l'avait espéré. Son agacement était monté d'un cran lorsque Malfoy s'était débarrassé de sa cape d'un mouvement d'épaule princier, la laissant négligemment abandonnée sur un des sièges du salon, et qu'il était parti dans sa chambre sans un mot, fermant la porte d'un geste aussi sec que l'expression de son visage.

Et maintenant, Harry regardait cette porte, profondément partagé. D'un côté, il avait bien envie de laisser Malfoy macérer dans son mécontentement de fils à papa mais il aurait à nouveau des problèmes au moment du repas car l'elfe n'acceptait de les servir que lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux à table.

Et d'un autre côté, il se rappelait l'air déterminé du Serpentard lorsque celui-ci avait programmé leur première leçon mutuelle pour le jour-même, quand ils seraient revenus du repas commun. Et ce qu'il espérait de ce premier cours le poussait aussi à frapper à la porte du Serpentard. Il avait hâte de ne plus être hanté par Voldemort, inexplicablement persuadé que le blond aurait plus de succès que Rogue pour lui apprendre à fermer son esprit. Peut-être était-ce les souvenirs de la veille qui lui insufflaient cette étrange certitude.

En un jour, il avait vu le Serpentard plus humain qu'en six années. Et même s'il était un petit con arrogant, la nuit passée, il ne s'était pas moqué et lui avait même proposé son aide. Un Malfoy aider Harry Potter, rien que cette phrase semblait surréaliste…

Mais au-delà de tout ce que le blond avait pu dire ou faire, le simple fait qu'il désire apprendre à créer un patronus signifiait une chose importante aux yeux du Gryffondor : Malfoy avait peur comme n'importe qui et en cela il l'avait découvert plus humain qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. En lui demandant de lui apprendre à se défendre, il lui avait montré une faille dans le cœur de glace légendaire de la famille Malfoy.

Harry grimaça à nouveau en se rappelant qu'il avait précisément évoqué cette expression lorsqu'ils s'étaient disputés. D'ailleurs, le brun ne comprenait pas pourquoi Malfoy s'était énervé : ne devait-il pas plutôt être content d'être parvenu à ce résultat ? Ne désirait-il pas depuis toujours être l'Impassible et Imperturbable héritier Malfoy ?

Le Gryffondor soupira face à cette contradiction manifeste et se décida à frapper. Il savait déjà qu'il allait en baver avec un Malfoy en colère, mais cela, il connaissait.

Harry frappa donc et attendit une longue minute, sans résultat. Il fit la moue, surpris de ne pas avoir pensé que c'était tout à fait le genre de Malfoy de l'ignorer comme s'il n'était qu'une répugnante bouse d'hypogriffe. Il frappa à nouveau, plus fermement que la première fois et cette fois la porte s'ouvrit :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter ? cracha la tête du Serpentard, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Une catastrophe surnaturelle ? Une idée brillante pour faire disparaître cette maudite salle ? Quoique, faut pas rêver, venant de ta part, la moindre idée relève du miracle.

Harry encaissa sans rien dire, habitué au mordant du Serpentard. Quand il fut certain que celui-ci avait fini son lot d'insultes à débiter, il déclara simplement :

- Il me semble qu'on a prévu un cours.

Le visage du blond se ferma un instant avant de retrouver une expression narquoise :

- Tu as tellement hâte de te ridiculiser Potty ?

Harry faillit s'énerver mais lâcha juste un soupir exaspéré :

- Ecoute Malfoy, je m'en fiche que tu aies ta petite crise de nerfs à faire. Moi j'en ai marre de faire ces cauchemars. Soit tu sais tenir tes promesses, soit tu ne le sais pas. Moi je suis prêt à faire ma part du marché.

Le blond fit la moue, déçu. Pourquoi fallait-il que Potter le bassine toujours avec son discours de super héros Gryffondor ?

- Les sang-pur tiennent toujours leurs promesses Potter, sache-le, alors garde ta noblesse écœurante pour toi.

- Je m'en fous des sang-pur Malfoy. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si toi tu vas tenir parole ou non.

« Ce mec me tape sur les nerfs !!! »

« Normal c'est un Gryffondor. »

« Le pire c'est que si je l'envoie bouler, je serais aussi désavantagé que lui. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui proposer ça, hein ?! »

« Tu as besoin de lui, c'est tout. »

« Malheureusement. »

Drago referma la porte au nez du Gryffondor avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. Alors qu'il enfilait des vêtements plus confortables pour leur premier cours, il imagina la mine déconfite de Potter qui devait croire qu'il avait changé d'avis. Il le voyait bien avec sa tête d'ahuri, toujours en train de fixer sa porte au bout de cinq minutes trop stupide pour comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

Aussi Drago afficha t-il un petit sourire victorieux en sortant dans le couloir, prêt à recevoir la gratitude de ce débile de Gryffondor face à sa magnanimité.

« C'est moi ou le couloir est désert ? »

« Humpf. »

« Ce mec ale don pour te casser tous tes délires mégalos ! »

« Silence ! »

Vexé, Drago frappa à son tour chez le Gryffondor, sans obtenir de réponse. Il poussa la poignée sans conviction et eut la surprise de trouver la porte ouverte.

« Ce mec est inconscient ! On verrouille toujours sa porte avec un Serpentard à proximité ! »

« Ces Gryffondors… »

La chambre était aussi déserte que le couloir, ce qui commença légèrement à énerver le blond. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire de jouer à cache-cache avec Potter !

Il passa en revue l'appartement d'un pas rapide et agacé, et finit par trouver le brun dans le salon, en train de feuilleter un livre, tournant les pages bien trop rapidement pour avoir le temps de lire ou de comprendre quoi que ce soit.

Harry était d'ailleurs tellement plongé dans ses pensées, occupé à maudire le blond qui était incapable de tenir ses promesses, bien plus déçu qu'il ne voulait l'admettre, qu'il fut surpris de voir Drago devant lui dans toute sa splendeur, habillé d'un pull noir et d'un jean assez lâche, négligemment ajusté par une ceinture de cuir noir.

Alors qu'il allait demander où Drago espérait aller vêtu ainsi, l'aristocrate lâcha d'une voix souveraine :

- Changé d'avis, Potter ?

- Non ! J'ai cru que…

Drago eut le temps de comprendre qu'en fait Potter avait réellement cru qu'il ne tiendrait pas parole, avant que le Gryffondor ne lui ferme son visage.

Harry claqua le livre d'un geste sec et se leva :

- Allons-y.

Drago fit une esquisse de sourire et ils partirent dans le couloir que le brun avait créé la veille lorsqu'il avait voulu s'isoler.

- C'est un bon début Potter, lâcha Drago d'une voix neutre, presque aimable.

Harry le regarda sans comprendre.

- Cacher ses émotions. Ce que tu viens de faire à l'instant.

Le visage du brun se froissa :

- Si tu essayes de te venger pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… commença t-il d'une voix menaçante.

- C'était un compliment Potter ! s'offusqua Drago. Enfin, presque. Bon, peut-être pas…admit-il. Mais c'est par là que commence l'Occlumencie.

Harry le jaugea du regard, pas convaincu. Heureusement, ils arrivèrent à ce moment devant une porte.

- A toi de choisir ton environnement, déclara le brun d'une voix sèche, laissant Drago se charger de créer la salle nécessaire à cet entrainement.

« Ce qu'il me faudrait, c'est une plage très loin de Poudlard, et surtout très loin de toi, Potter… »

Le Serpentard chassa cette magnifique pensée et se concentra. Une seconde plus tard, un petit écriteau apparut sur la porte, indiquant « Salle d'Occlumencie » en lettres sobres et distinguées.

L'intérieur était aménagé simplement : une moquette bleu nuit assourdissait leurs pas, le long d'un mur, une bibliothèque accueillait de nombreux ouvrages qu'Harry supposait en relation avec cette partie de la magie, et au centre, deux fauteuils se faisaient face, dans une simple mais étrange invitation. Avec Rogue, ils avaient toujours été debout, en position de duel. Cette pièce-ci semblait refléter une autre vision de l'Occlumencie. Si elle n'était pas aussi douloureuse que celle de Rogue, Harry était prêt à l'accueillir à bras ouverts.

Drago prit place sur un des fauteuils de velours bleu sombre et s'installa à son aise, s'adossant confortablement. Harry le regarda faire avec cette moue qui désapprouvait les manières de l'aristocrate blond, tout en s'asseyant simplement sur le fauteuil en face.

Il y eut un cours silence pendant lequel le blond fit mine de se concentrer alors qu'en fait il profitait du regard attentif et un brin impatient du Gryffondor.

- Alors Potter, qu'as-tu appris avec Severus dans ce domaine ? finit par demander le Serpentard sur le ton de la conversation.

Harry haussa les sourcils de manière éloquente :

- De positif ? Euh laisse-moi réfléchir… C'est bizarre, rien ne me vient à l'esprit…

Drago soupira :

- Potter, je m'en fiche de vos divergences. Connais-tu ou non les bases de l'Occlumencie ? Ça nous éviterait de perdre du temps…

Le Gryffondor se refrogna :

- Tu dois fermer ton esprit, fit-il d'un ton boudeur.

Nouveau silence.

- Potter, il va falloir que tu sois un peu plus coopératif, sinon on sera encore ici demain matin !

Harry lâcha un profond soupir, gigota sur son siège en tentant d'évacuer toutes les idées qui lui venaient présentement en tête pour faire payer à Rogue tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir pendant ces horribles cours. Il expira et tenta de se rappeler de la théorie :

- Le but est d'empêcher l'attaquant d'avoir accès aux pensées et aux souvenirs. Il faut parvenir à bloquer son intrusion.

- C'est une des méthodes, en effet. Et comment t'y prenais-tu lorsque Severus tentait d'entrer dans ton esprit ?

- J'imaginais un mur sur lequel il pourrait écraser son nez crochu et graisseux, déclara Harry avec une pointe de colère.

Un coin de sa bouche frémit mais Drago maîtrisa son envie de rire :

- Et ça fonctionnait ?

Harry lui lança un regard noir :

- Je ne ferais plus de cauchemars si c'était le cas, Malfoy.

- Oui… Bon, il semblerait que cette méthode ne te convienne pas…

- Tu crois ? fit Harry, un brin sarcastique.

- Je vais donc t'enseigner une autre technique, poursuivit Drago, en ignorant l'insolence du Gryffondor. Il existe plusieurs manières de faire face à un sort de Légilimencie. Celle que je préfère est plus subtile et dans un sens, plus sournoise. Tu vas comprendre, ajouta le Serpentard en voyant les sourcils froncés de son « élève ». Tout d'abord, jette-moi le sort.

- Je n'ai pas ma baguette Malfoy, au cas où tu l'aurais déjà oublié.

- Allons Potter, je suis au courant que tu sais faire de la magie sans baguette. Si tu te concentres un tant soit peu, tu devrais y arriver.

Harry émit un vague soupir et esquissa un geste pour se lever.

- Reste assis.

- Mais…

- Ce n'est pas un duel, Potter. C'est un exercice mental, déclara pompeusement le blond.

Le Gryffondor fit la moue mais s'exécuta. Il fixa le Serpentard pendant quelques secondes avant de prononcer le sortilège du bout des lèvres :

- Légilimens !

Harry éprouva à nouveau cette curieuse sensation de projection. C'était un peu comme se pencher au dessus d'une pensine, sans la « chute » au milieu du souvenir.

Même s'il savait qu'il n'allait pas se heurter à un mur puisque ce n'était pas la méthode utilisée par Malfoy, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait aussi facile. Il était dans l'esprit du Serpentard et en plus, il ne sentait aucune lutte, aucune résistance ! Pourquoi Malfoy ne bloquait-il pas son attaque ?

Il était dans une chambre luxueusement aménagée dans différents tons de gris et de blanc. Une grande baie vitrée illuminait la pièce, il apercevait un vaste jardin à travers les vitres impeccables. Près de la fenêtre, il y avait une commode en bois clair munie d'un grand miroir circulaire, et quelqu'un était assis sur un tabouret assorti.

Harry reconnut immédiatement la couleur de cheveux caractéristique de la famille Malfoy. La carrure était indéniablement masculine. Alors, Malfoy père ou fils ?

Il s'approcha de la commode et de la silhouette immobile, jusqu'à se trouver à moins d'un mètre derrière elle. Harry distingua alors Drago Malfoy dans le miroir.

Un moment s'écoula mais le Serpentard n'esquissa pas un geste, il regardait juste devant lui. Le Gryffondor fit encore un pas pour mieux voir ce que le blond fixait dans la pièce. Il lui fut étrange de ne pas voir son reflet dans la glace mais cela lui permit de comprendre qu'il avait accès à un souvenir. Etrange souvenir d'ailleurs.

Drago Malfoy semblait imperturbablement absorbé par quelque chose que lui ne parvenait pas à voir. Et cela l'agaçait. Il ne voyait rien d'autre que le reflet de la chambre et du blond dans le miroir !

Et tout à coup, Harry comprit. Ce n'était pas un vrai souvenir. Enfin, si, mais il avait été fabriqué par Malfoy comme « mur de défense ». Ce que Malfoy fixait dans ce miroir, c'était son propre reflet. Il regardait lui-même en train de se regarder. Le Gryffondor cligna des yeux devant cette contemplation hypnotique et mit fin au sort.

L'instant d'après, il était à nouveau face au vrai Drago Malfoy et celui-ci le regardait comme s'il ne venait absolument pas de subir une intrusion mentale. Il affichait même un air amusé.

- Alors Potter, je t'écoute.

Harry était impressionné mais n'en laissa rien paraître :

- Il n'y a que toi pour créer un faux souvenir aussi narcissique, déclara t-il, avec un sourire en coin légèrement moqueur.

Et il eut la surpris de voir le Serpentard esquisser un sourire avant de reprendre un ton professoral :

- Comme tu l'as compris, une autre méthode consiste à créer un faux souvenir pour donner la sensation de victoire à celui qui s'introduit dans ton esprit. Il croit avoir réussi mais se rend vite compte de son erreur, sans toutefois savoir comment détruire cette illusion. Le stade supérieur et ultime étant ainsi de créer l'impression d'intrusion sur l'attaquant. Bien, maintenant que tu as compris la théorie, passons à la pratique. Prêt ?

- Attends ! s'exclama Harry, un peu déboussolé.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris ? demanda Drago, un brin moqueur.

- J'ai compris, Malfoy. Mais moi je n'ai pas de souvenir fabriqué comme le tien.

- Hum, c'est vrai. Lorsque ma mère l'a enseigné cette méthode, elle m'a dit qu'il fallait avant tout être très concentré et se focaliser sur une chose que l'on connaît par cœur. Une pièce, un objet dont tu te figures les moindres détails. Tu dois bien avoir ça dans ta petite tête, non ? A moins que tu ne sois pas assez observateur… mais dans ce cas, j'aurais du mal à comprendre comment u peux être Attrapeur.

C'était presque un compliment et Harry retint un sourire.

- Le vif d'or, ça marche ? demanda t-il, visualisant la petite balle dans son esprit.

- Ça pourrait, mais il évolue dans un environnement trop changeant et dont plus difficile à mémoriser. Il faut quelque chose de stable, qui ne bouge pas.

Harry acquiesça puis fouilla dans ses souvenirs pour trouver quelque chose qui ferait l'affaire. Tout à coup, son visage se ferma et il se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas y penser plus tôt.

Drago avait suivi la réflexion du Gryffondor et se demanda ce qu'il avait choisi. Manifestement, ça n'avait pas l'air agréable. Curieux, il demanda :

- Ça y est ?

- J'ai trouvé. Laisse-moi me concentrer et je te ferais un signal.

Le blond hocha la tête et regarda harry s'enfoncer plus profondément dans son siège en fermant les yeux. Cependant, son expression n'avait rien de détendu et il sembla même au Serpentard que son visage s'était encore durci. Quelques plis barraient son front, faisant concurrence à la célèbre cicatrice, et Drago ne savait pas si c'était dû à l'effort de concentration ou à l'image qu'il imposait à son esprit.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses spéculations qu'il faillit manquer le léger signe de tête du Gryffondor. Il s'ébroua puis se contrôla pour ne pas entrer trop précipitamment dans l'esprit du brun. Il murmura le sort et plongea dans la tête du Gryffondor.

Sa première constatation fut la quasi obscurité qui l'environnait. On aurait dit qu'il faisait nuit mais il n'était pas à l'extérieur puisqu' il ne sentait aucun mouvement d'air contre sa peau. Il perçut sur sa gauche une raie de lumière horizontale au niveau du sol.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il s'était instinctivement baissé et il avait bien eu raison. Alors que ses yeux s'habituaient à la pénombre, il leva les yeux et comprit qu'il était sous un escalier. Il était accroupi et ses orteils commençaient à protester, mais il n'y fit pas attention, trop intrigué par cette pièce étrange.

Potter avait-il pensé à sa cachette favorite sous l'escalier lorsqu'il était petit ? Drago devait admettre que c'était une bonne idée, surtout si la personne qui entrait dans son esprit avait des tendances claustrophobes. Heureusement, ce n'était pas son cas.

Maintenant qu'il parvenait à distinguer les contours de la pièce, il remarqua en face de lui une étagère toute simple à plusieurs niveaux, en bois, sur laquelle étaient disposés de petits objets, comme des décorations.

Il tourna la tête et vit qu'il y avait aussi une fine planche de bois à sa droite, sur laquelle étaient alignés de petits personnages en plastique.

Drago se rapprocha et distingua des soldats, des animaux et autres choses étranges, dans un ensemble trop hétéroclite pour constituer une collection. La plupart étaient cassés ou abimés mais les parties manquantes étaient soigneusement disposées à côté, comme si leur propriétaire n'avait pas eu de quoi les recoller mais refusait de jeter ces fragments conservés comme des objets précieux.

Les orteils de Drago se rappelèrent à son bon souvenir et il se mit à genou pour mettre fin à leur supplice. Il se rendit compte que le sol était recouvert d'un petit matelas et d'une vieille couverture usée, qu'il identifia au toucher.

Ça n'avait pas l'air d'une simple cachette, c'était aménagé, comme une cabane. Le blond observa les murs, autant que la faible lumière le lui permettait, et distingua un papier peint décrépi et usé en plusieurs endroits. Au plafond, il y avait une tringle prouvant que ce réduit avait servi pour ranger des vêtements, probablement des manteaux, avant de changer d'utilité.

Sur le mur gauche dépassaient les fils bleu et rouge menant à une ampoule nue. Drago savait que c'était ainsi que les Moldus s'éclairaient, grâce à l'Etude des Moldus. Il devait donc être dans la maison d'enfance de Potter.

Alors que le Serpentard se faisait la réflexion que c'était un bien long souvenir et que Potter avait dû rester caché ici un bon moment, il entendit du bruit au dessus de sa tête. La pièce se mit à trembler et quelques particules de sciures s'échappèrent de sous les marches. Drago comprit que quelqu'un descendait l'escalier.

Il s'attendit à ce que la porte s'ouvre d'un moment à l'autre mais il n'en fut rien. Les secousses reprirent alors que l'individu remontait en sens inverse au pas de course. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu et se mit alors à sauter à pieds joints sur les marches, faisant trembler les figurines et objets sur les étagères précaires.

La personne poursuivit son manège sur deux autres marches avant de hurler :

- Eh cousin, réveille-toi, on va au zoo !!!

Drago fronça les sourcils et voulut tourner la tête derrière lui_ Potter devait être là, derrière lui_ mais il fut violemment éjecté de l'esprit du Gryffondor.

Il était à nouveau dans la salle d'Occlumencie et Potter était en face de lui, les traits douloureux, soufflant comme s'il venait de faire le tour du lac en courant. Ses muscles semblaient tétanisés, ses mains crispées sur les accoudoirs. Il ouvrit les yeux et ce fut comme un déclic : Potter bondit et sortit de la pièce en moins de deux secondes, avant même que Drago ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit.

HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD

Alors ??? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! J'attends vos commentaires avec la plus grande impatience !

Merci à tous et à bientôt

Angedescieux


	16. Chapter 16

Non vous ne rêvez, un chapitre, et après plus d'un an d'attente ! Oui oui je sais... Mais que dire, euh, j'ai du boulot ? ^^ Un mémoire, et un master à passer, ça prend du temps. Plus le manque d'inspiration, eh bien ça donne tout ce temps d'inactivité. Enfin, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. Vous allez voir, les choses commencent lentement à bouger pour nos héros. =)

Bonne lecture à tous et merci de votre patience,

Angedescieux

Chapitre 16 : Chacun chez soi

Il avait quitté cette pièce, parce que c'était dangereux. Pour une fois, il avait le droit de se défiler. Pas de courageux Gryffondor pour affronter le regard hilare de Malfoy.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il choisi ce souvenir ? Il était vraiment stupide. Malfoy n'avait précisé à aucun moment si ce souvenir créé devait être heureux ou douloureux. Peut-être que cela n'avait pas d'importance. Quoi qu'il en soit, il était certain que ce n'était pas censé donner à l'adversaire des indications sur lui ! Et là il venait d'offrir à Malfoy, comme le sombre imbécile qu'il était, une des facettes de son enfance qu'il avait toujours soigneusement occultée à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Les regards peinés de ses amis étaient déjà bien suffisants ! Il n'avait pas besoin de la pitié condescendante de son ennemi juré en plus.

Juché sur son lit, Harry se répéta encore un moment combien il était stupide. Aussi n'entendit-il pas la silhouette silencieuse de Malfoy, aussi agile qu'un chat, se glisser dans sa chambre.

Le dos voûté du Gryffondor se découpait dans la lumière de cette fin de journée. Potter ne semblait pas particulièrement abattu. Enfin, il ne savait pas. Il avait juste l'air crispé.

- C'était quoi ça, Potter ? demanda t-il d'une voix dure.

Le brun sursauta et tourna la tête vers lui. Le Serpentard était à quelques mètres, debout près du lit mais pas trop proche, insensible au fait de n'avoir aucun appui, aucun meuble sur lequel s'appuyer pour ne pas avoir l'air gauche.

Mais comme d'habitude, Malfoy emplissait la pièce à lui seul. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un nom ou d'une vie abracadabrante pour attirer l'attention. Un simple regard posé sur lui suffisait à faire comprendre qu'on était en présence d'un être qui vous serait toujours infiniment supérieur pour une raison qui vous échappait.

- Rien qui te regarde, Malfoy, répondit-il d'une voix sèche qui sonnait comme un avertissement.

Mais bien sûr, celui-ci n'était pas du genre à se soumettre à une menace voilée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette pièce ?

Harry lâcha un petit soupir fatigué :

- Un placard sous l'escalier. Ce n'était pas difficile à comprendre.

- Je sais ça, Potter. Ce que je veux savoir, c'est ce que cette pièce était pour toi, exigea t-il d'une voix impatiente.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui. Il ne voulait pas inspirer de la pitié au Serpentard. Il était une des seules personnes qui n'avait jamais eu ce regard condescendant à son égard. Et il ne voulait pas que ça commence aujourd'hui.

Il pouvait supporter tout : sa haine, sa colère, son dégoût, mais pas cette pitié rabaissante.

- Ma chambre, finit-il par dire d'une voix neutre, le défiant du regard de faire un commentaire déplaisant.

Malfoy eut une expression bizarre, le dévisagea quelques instants, avant d'éclater de rire :

- Ahaha, très drôle Potter ! J'ai failli tomber dans le chaudron !

Harry écarquilla les yeux, pas parce que le Serpentard ne le croyait pas, mais parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais rire avant. Enfin, pas de manière aussi spontanée et naturelle. Malfoy se tenait les côtes et essuyait les larmes de rire au coin de ses yeux.

- Ouhouhou, t'as failli m'avoir, Potty ! Un peu plus et je serais jaloux de ton talent de comédien !

Le Gryffondor faillit répliquer qu'il se trompait mais il n'avait pas envie de tout expliquer au Serpentard. Si Malfoy n'avait pas compris, ce n'était pas on problème. Il haussa les épaules et attendit que le blond se calme. Il ne put détourner son regard de ce sourire nouveau, qui donnait un tout autre visage au Serpentard.

- Bon, maintenant, à mon tour, j'attends mon cours de Patronus, déclara finalement celui-ci lorsqu'il retrouva tout son sérieux.

Harry fit la moue. Il avait tout sauf envie de retourner dans cette pièce à cet instant précis. Il voulait juste se reposer.

« Et tu ressasseras ce moment jusqu'au lendemain où tu auras le même raisonnement… »

- Es-tu en train de te défiler, Potter ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- Absolument pas, fit Harry en se levant.

Il passa devant le blond et sortit de la pièce. Un sourire amusé jouait encore sur les lèvres du Serpentard, en souvenir de ce fou rire inattendu.

Hermione/Rogue

Hermione jeta un énième coup d'œil étrange en direction de la cuisine. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus, Rogue était d'une humeur massacrante. Cela aurait pu être quelque chose de parfaitement habituel et pourtant, la Gryffondore ne l'avait jamais vu autant sur les nerfs. On aurait dit qu'il boudait. Et rien que cette idée était absurde.

Le directeur de Serpentard avait disparu dans la cuisine dès qu'ils étaient rentrés, et depuis, elle entendait périodiquement des bruits mats, comme un placard qu'on referme, et des tintements de verre. Que pouvait-il bien fabriquer ? Peut-être qu'il était tellement en manque de potions qu'il avait investi les lieux pour en faire son nouveau laboratoire…

Hermione aurait bien aimé lui faire un reproche à ce sujet, seulement pour lui faire sentir qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas les propos qu'il avait tenus plus tôt. Mais après tout, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'accéder à la cuisine puisque les elfes se chargeaient des repas, à la demande expresse de Dumbledore. Il devait sans doute craindre qu'ils ne tentent de s'empoisonner.

La jeune fille s'ébroua pour s'extirper de ces étranges réflexions et replongea dans son ouvrage, à la recherche d'informations supplémentaires sur le Sort de Rencontre et surtout à propos de ce « rapprochement physique » que Rogue avait évoqué plus tôt dans la journée. Rien que d'y penser, elle en frissonnait de dégoût !

Sans se douter le moins du monde que c'était précisément leur discussion à propos de ce rapprochement qui avait mis Rogue d'aussi mauvais poil, elle fit abstraction du bruit et se tenta de se concentrer sur son grimoire.

De son côté, le maître des potions ne cessait de marmonner :

- Affreux, affreux, non mais oh, elle se prend pour qui cette gamine ! Si elle savait à qui elle a affaire, elle viendrait supplier à genoux à ma porte pour que je le fasse au plus vite, ce rapprochement physique !

Furibond, il fixa le bocal qu'il venait de poser au centre de la table. Il avait dû farfouiller dans plusieurs placards avant que la salle sur demande sur mesure daigne enfin lui donner ce qu'il voulait.

Rogue se laissa tomber sur la chaise en face du bocal et interpela l'innocent récipient :

- Albus, je sais très bien que vous pouvez m'entendre. Tordu comme vous êtes, je ne doute pas une seconde que vous vous délectez du spectacle, avec du pop-corn au caramel en prime. Vous avez intérêt à vous manifester avant que je ne m'énerve davantage.

Un mince brouillard se forma alors dans le bocal et un buste s'y dessina peu à peu. Rogue fit la grimace en reconnaissant Minerva McGonagall.

- Eh bien, Albus est plus trouillard que je ne le pensais.

- Bonsoir Severus. Albus n'est pas là pour le moment, l'informa la sorcière avec ce qui ressemblait grandement à un brin de nervosité.

- Vraiment ? Il est parti acheter ses bonbons, c'est ça ? fit sarcastiquement le professeur Rogue. Albus, je sais pertinemment que vous êtes là. Vous feriez mieux de sortir de votre trou, sinon je suis certain que Minerva prendra un intérêt tout particulier à écouter certaines choses dont je pourrais avoir envie de parler…

La Minerva du bocal fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête avec un air interrogateur, en direction d'un interlocuteur invisible. Brusquement, son buste se dissipa pour laisser place à celui du vénérable directeur de Poudlard.

- Mon cher Severus, vous avez de la chance, je viens tout juste de rentrer ! s'exclama joyeusement le vieil homme.

Il tourna à son tour la tête de côté :

- Non voyons Minerva, Severus plaisantait, il aime bien me taquiner. Non, non, je vous assure, il n'y a rien du tout. C'est juste une petite blague entre nous…

Rogue ricana :

- Je suis surtout ravi de vous mettre dans le pétrin. Ca vous apprendra à raconter n'importe quoi.

- Mais voyons Severus, demandez à Fumseck, je vous assure, je viens à peine de poser les pieds dans le château.

- Albus, je vous déconseille de me prendre pour un abruti. Ma patience a des limites et elles ne sont pas loin d'être franchies ! En plus, ce phénix ferait n'importe quoi pour un paquet de biscuits, je ne doute pas que vous puissiez lui faire acquiescer à n'importe quoi.

- Allons allons, Severus, un peu de calme voyons ! Fumseck est tout ce qu'il y a de plus intègre.

- Me calmer ? Albus, je pense que vous savez pertinemment quel est présentement mon état d'esprit alors ne jouez pas avec mes nerfs !

- Vous êtes si nerveux Severus, j'ai vraiment bien fait de vous offrir ces « petites vacances » !

Rogue faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive :

- Des vacances ? Vous m'avez contraint à l'enfermement indéfini et pas avec un sort inoffensif, oh ça non, ça aurait été trop simple, non, il fallait que vous choisissiez ce putain de Sort de Rencontre ! fulmina le sorcier.

Le vieil homme du bocal eut un sourire indulgent pour son protégé et reprit d'une voix douce :

- Ecoutez Severus, je comprends que vous puissiez être déstabilisé par cette initiative. La situation ne pouvait plus durer, Poudlard n'est pas un champ de bataille pour des disputes entre frustrés !

- Frustrés ? Albus je vous prie de vous mêler de ce qui vous regarde ! M'avoir sauvé la vie ne vous donne pas un droit de regard sur elle !

Il y eut un petit silence qui exaspéra encore plus le professeur de potions. Il allait reprendre ses récriminations quand la voix sans appel du vieil homme le coupa dans son élan :

- Quoi que vous puissiez dire, les faits sont là. Vous savez de quelle manière le Sort de Rencontre agit et vous ne pouvez pas nier ce qui se passe autour de vous.

- Mais enfin Albus, comment pouvez-vous cautionner ça ! Bon sang, c'est mon élève, j'ai vingt ans de plus qu'elle ! Au-delà de mes appréciations personnelles, qui réprouvent totalement ce choix soit dit en passant, c'est interdit !

Rogue avait espéré que cet argument amènerait le vieil homme à reconsidérer la situation mais il fut à nouveau pris au dépourvu :

- Eh bien, j'ai consulté les lois sorcières à ce sujet et elles stipulent que dans le cas de deux personnes réunies par un sortilège de magie pure, les unions bénéficient d'une plus grande liberté, notamment pour les questions d'âge et de lien professeur/élève.

Rogue eut l'impression qu'on lui ôtait son dernier espoir. Même les lois séculaires étaient contre lui ! Il gratifia son mentor d'un regard noir et jeta son ultime carte :

- Cela ne se fera pas.

- Et pourquoi cela, cher ami ? demanda poliment Dumbledore.

- Parce que je la répugne, qu'elle refuse l'idée de toute son âme.

Le vieil homme lui lança ce regard si caractéristique qui donnait l'impression qu'il fouillait l'âme de son interlocuteur.

- Vous savez tout comme moi qu'il n'est pas possible de contourner le Sort de Rencontre, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il lit en vous. Plus vous résisterez et plus la tension grandira entre vous. Nul ne peut échapper à ce qui est si évident.

- Vous avez dû vous tromper, c'est impossible.

- Si j'avais gagné un bonbon à chaque fois qu'on me l'avait dite celle-là… Severus, vous savez qu'il n'y a rien de plus vrai. Le Sort de Rencontre vous a réunis, il ne vous reste plus qu'à accepter ce coup de pouce du destin et de construire votre bonheur.

- Ça ne marchera pas Albus, répéta Rogue d'un air sombre.

- Mais si, vous allez voir ! Et pour commencer, vous allez me changer ces robes, suffit le noir, confisqué tout ça ! Il faut être jeune et dynamique mon cher Severus ! Vous verrez, je suis certain que Miss Granger appréciera le changement ! ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Et avant que Rogue ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, le buste ainsi que le mince brouillard s'étaient volatilisés. Muet de colère, le sorcier fixa le bocal vide avant de se rendre compte que Dumbledore venait de transformer ses magnifiques capes noires en une tenue moldue des plus grotesques !

- ALBUS !

Hermione sursauta et jeta un regard surpris en direction de la cuisine. Voilà que Rogue s'énervait tout seul contre leur directeur. Elle fit une moue désapprobatrice et puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée pour dévoiler un homme furieux.

Si Malfoy avait été là, il aurait sûrement critiqué le trop grand étonnement transparaissant sur le visage de la Gryffondore. Car la classe ultime était de faire étalage de ce sentiment d'une manière élégante et pleine de modération. Et là, ce n'était vraiment pas le cas.

Les yeux grands ouverts, Hermione eut tout juste le temps de détailler la silhouette avant que Rogue s'éloigne d'un pas furieux en direction de sa chambre.

La Gryffondore se demanda un instant si elle n'avait pas été victime d'une hallucination. Le Rogue qu'elle venait de voir portait un pantalon vert kaki en velours côtelé. Or, Rogue ne portait pas de kaki. Et encore moins du velours côtelé. Cela faisait partie des choses immanquablement vraies, aussi immuables que « le ciel est bleu » et « les dragons crachent du feu ». Dire qu'un scrout à pétard était une créature peu attachante et que Rogue portait toujours, invariablement et uniquement du noir faisait partie de ces affirmations qui ne changeaient pas, même avec le temps.

Donc il était hautement improbable qu'elle ait vu ce qu'elle croyait avoir vu. Conclusion, elle devait s'être endormie sur son grimoire et elle faisait un rêve vraiment étrange et invraisemblable. D'autant plus que Rogue ne portait pas non plus de petit pull moulant avec un col en v. En tout cas le Rogue de la réalité, à la différence de celui-là. Et puis d'ailleurs, comment pouvait-elle imaginer que Rogue ait quelque chose à mettre en valeur sous ledit pull ? Elle avait dû trop manger pour être amenée à faire de telles supputations oniriques.

Rassérénée, bien qu'un peu perturbée, Hermione se recala dans le siège, se demandant ce que ce rêve lui réservait encore.

Mais un nouveau cri de colère tourné vers Dumbledore la convainquit qu'elle n'était peut-être pas endormie. Enfin, surtout la douleur lancinante au niveau de son coude, entré en collision avec l'armoire en chêne massif, sous le coup de la surprise.

Puis une porte claqua et elle vit à nouveau le Rogue étrangement vêtu se rendre d'un pas furibond dans la cuisine. A travers la porte entrouverte, la Gryffondore le vit se pencher au dessus de ce qui ressemblait hautement à un bocal à poissons rouges vide, et s'égosiller :

- Albus, je vous ordonne de me rendre mes vêtements ! Il est hors de question que je me balade dans ce grotesque accoutrement !

Il ne se passa rien. Il y avait juste Rogue qui fulminait au dessus d'un bocal vide.

Un peu inquiète, la jeune fille se demanda si le professeur de potions n'avait pas pété une durite. Elle abandonna le grimoire sur le fauteuil et s'approcha, la mine conciliante :

- Professeur Rogue ? Vous vous sentez bien ?

L'homme plus si en noir que ça tourna lentement la tête vers l'intrus qui avait osé pénétrer dans la cuisine pendant son pétage de plombs :

- Y a t-il un problème, Miss Granger ? demanda t'il d'une voix beaucoup trop calme.

Bizarrement, Hermione ne fit même pas attention à l'usage de son nom de famille.

- Hum, qu'est-il arrivé à vos vêtements ? fit-elle d'une voix étrange.

Rogue inspira profondément pour se maîtriser :

- Il se trouve que l'abruti qui sert de directeur à cette école n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de modifier ma garde robe dans son intégralité. Et qu'en plus du fait de m'avoir ôté ma baguette, il a interdit à cette salle d'obtempérer à un ordre concernant un retour à la normale de mes vêtements.

- Ah, fit la jeune fille, un peu hébétée. Mais pourquoi cela ?

Rogue prit une autre inspiration profonde :

- Il serait temps que je change de style, il semblerait, expliqua t-il d'une voix à couper au couteau.

- Oh. Euh, très bien.

Le professeur de potions jeta un regard suspicieux à la Gryffondore, s'attendant sans doute à une attitude plus réactive de sa part. Mais ledit regard eut pour étrange effet de provoquer une pigmentation carmin sur les joues de son élève qui, gênée, s'éloigna et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Rogue haussa un sourcil perplexe en se demandant ce qui venait de se passer à l'instant, quand il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par une voix qui provoqua un tic nerveux au niveau de sa paupière gauche.

- Vous voyez Severus, je vous l'avais bien dit ! fit joyeusement le buste de Dumbledore ayant réapparu dans le bocal.

- Albus, rendez-moi mes robes ou je ne réponds plus de rien ! ordonna l'homme plus si en noir que ça.

- Hors de question ! Pas après un départ si prometteur, une telle réussite !

- Quelle réussite ? Celle de me rendre ridicule ? Ça en effet, c'est un succès indéniable.

- Porter ce velours côtelé ne fait pas de vous quelqu'un de ridicule, Severus. Cela fait juste de vous un homme.

- Qu'insinuez-vous à propos de mes robes ? Qu'elles font de moi un troll des montagnes ? répliqua Rogue avec colère.

- Non, elles font de vous un professeur, répondit très sérieusement Dumbledore.

Rogue ne cacha pas son étonnement :

- Et alors ? C'est ce que je suis, du moins ce que j'étais, avant que vous ne vous mêliez de tout ça.

Dumbledore émit un vague soupir condescendant et prit sa voix la plus patiente, comme pour expliquer quelque chose d'important à un enfant.

- N'avez-vous pas perçu le regard de Miss Granger ?

- Il m'a paru particulièrement amorphe, pourquoi ?

Dumbledore soupira à nouveau, d'agacement cette fois.

- Enfin Severus, faites un effort bon sang ! Sinon nous ne parviendrons jamais à rien ! N'avez-vous pas vu que votre tenue l'a déstabilisée ?

- Euh, non, admit Rogue.

- Essayez de vous mettre à sa place une seconde nom d'un chaudron mal rincé ! C'est votre élève ! Pour elle, la quintessence même de votre statut de professeur réside dans votre attitude mais aussi dans votre mise ! Vous êtes toujours vêtu de ces robes noires ! Des robes qui cachent l'homme que vous êtes pour laisser place au statut de professeur, qui par essence défend toute approche d'un élève. Comprenez-vous ?

- Il me semble oui.

- Bien. Donc si vous voulez que votre relation avec Miss Granger évolue, il faut surmonter cette barrière infranchissable, bannir le professeur pour révéler l'homme ! Donc fini les robes noires et désormais, vous ne porterez que des vêtements qui vous mettrons plus en valeur !

- Mais c'est stupide Albus ! Vous savez pertinemment que ce n'est pas ce que le Sort de Rencontre veut. Ca ne servirait à rien. Même si par un étrange et invraisemblable coup du destin Miss Granger se mettait à me trouver séduisant, cela ne résoudrait en rien le problème.

- Voilà ce qui cloche Severus, vous envisagez cette situation comme problématique. Or, il n'y a aucun problème ! Le Sort de Rencontre vous a réunis donc vous êtes des âmes sœurs, qu'y a t-il de compliqué à cela ?

- Je me demande parfois si vous réfléchissez comme le commun des mortels, Albus…ironisa Rogue.

- Et moi je trouve que cette conversation tourne en rond. En fait, vous ne faites tous que tourner en rond sans jamais avancer. Il est temps d'aller de l'avant Severus. Sans vouloir vous vexer, vous êtes le couple qui accuse le plus de retard.

- Du retard ? Albus, j'espère pour vous que vous ne faites pas des comparaisons, des statistiques ou je ne sais quoi ! s'énerva le maître des potions. Et puis, comment pourrions-nous être moins avancés que Drago et Potter ?

- Enfin vous commencez à penser avec un « nous », bien, bien, très bien ! s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore qui se mit à prendre des notes sur un carnet. Et pour répondre à votre question, figurez-vous que ces petits jeunes font des efforts et commencent, malgré eux certes, à se révéler l'un à l'autre. En tant qu'aîné, vous pourriez tout de même faire preuve d'une meilleure volonté…le gourmanda le directeur.

Rogue se pinça l'arrête du nez :

- Je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu…

- Bien, je reviendrai poursuivre cette aimable discussion d'ici deux jours, histoire de vous laisser le temps de vous améliorer. Travail d'équipe Severus, du travail d'équipe !

Et Dumbledore disparut après lui avoir adressé un autre des ses sourires malicieux.

Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçus ! Pour la suite, je ne peux rien promettre hélas... Jusqu'à février, je vais être archi débordée, donc je doute d'avoir du temps pour écrire. Enfin, faut jamais perdre espoir ! =)

A bientot j'espère,

Angedescieux


End file.
